El llanto de los Uchiha
by Ringo Lagann
Summary: Sarada Uchiha había heredado de su madre dos cosas: la sensibilidad y la facilidad para el llanto. Y aunque Sasuke Uchiha odiaba ver llorar a cualquier miembro de su familia, él era la causa y la solución de muchas de las tristezas. Colección de Oneshot unidos por el llanto (no siempre triste claro). Advertencia:posibles spoiler 700/Gaiden.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas!

Aquí el primero de los "lloros" de esta familia.

 **Como siempre decir que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí**.

Un beso enorme, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sarada no paraba de llorar y Sasuke no paraba de maldecir. Lo había intentado todo: la había mecido, le había calentado un biberón, le había cambiado el pañal algo así como 800 veces… y nada resultaba, aquella niña seguía llorando a pleno pulmón. Menos mal que no tenían vecinos cerca…

Sasuke se llevó las manos al rostro mientras la pequeña seguía llorando en su cuna. Quizás estuviese enferma, pensó de repente. Se levantó del sillón de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cuna esperanzado, creyendo haber encontrado la razón del llanto de su primogénita. Pero no. Su frente no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para estar enferma. Su hija estaba sana, completamente sana. Pero lloraba. Y no paraba de llorar.

Miró el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche del cuarto y gruñó por lo bajo. No llamaría a Sakura. No llamaría Sakura. No llamaría a Sak… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía el teléfono entre las manos. Pero no. Sakura se había ido de misión, solo tres días, había dicho Naruto. Y aquella solo era la primera noche. Después de las cien mil recomendaciones que le había dado su mujer acerca de los cuidados del bebé, Sasuke había resoplado cansado. ¡Por supuesto que no habría ningún problema! ¡Él era un Uchiha! ¡Su hija era una Uchiha! ¡Y una Haruno! ¡No habría ningún problema!

 _Demonios..._

Cuándo Sarada empezó a gritar, Sasuke voló hasta su cuna preocupado y la alzó hacia su pecho con el único brazo que tenía. La acunó, la meció, incluso le intentó tatarear una suave melodía que había escuchado a Sakura. Y, para su sorpresa, poco a poco Sarada se fue tranquilizando. Lentamente fue cerrando sus grandes ojos negros y fue relajando el rimo con el que succionaba el chupete. Se estaba quedando dormida.

Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante cuando vio como su pequeña caía rendida en su brazo y, con cuidado, la depositó suavemente en la acolchada cuna. Y, apenas un segundo después de que su mano se alejaran del diminuto cuerpo de su hija, Sarada abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

 _La madre de…_

Sasuke la sacó de la cuna y la abrazó de nuevo.

Miró el reloj de la pared. Las 5 de la mañana.

 _Dios…_ Sasuke resopló cansado mirando con deseo la gran cama matrimonial del cuarto y mirando con odio la estúpida cuna de Sarada. Espera un momento... ¿y si el problema fuese la cuna? Quizás había algun tablón de madera suelto…

 _Estúpido Naruto, ni una cuna sabes hacer bien._

Cuando el usuratonkachi se enteró de que sus viejos compañeros de equipo iban a ser padres, el ahora Hokage se había empeñado en regalarles una cuna. Hinata y Sakura habían intentado por todos los medios que abandonara aquella idea pero la otra opción que sugirió el rubio fue pintar el cuarto de Sarada, llenarlo de ranitas y zorros de nueve colas. Definitivamente los Uchiha pensaron que sería mejor un mal regalo que durara un par de años a ver todos los días de su vida la obra maestra de Naruto en su pared.

Sasuke intentó dejar a Sarada en la cama, solo durante el tiempo que tardara en revisar la cuna, pero la niña no lo permitía. Cada vez que sentía que su padre se alejaba comenzaba su llanto.

-Tsk.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para inspeccionar la cuna si solo tenía un brazo que estaba siendo monopolizado por su hija?

 _-Kuchiyose No Jutsu._

Sasuke se sintió tremendamente aliviado de que nadie más puediera ver aquella estampa: las 5 de la mañana, él en pijama, con el pelo revuelto cayéndole sobre el ojo tapándole el Rinnegan, con su primogénita en brazos que ahora sonreía contenta, ambos mirando la cuna que estaba siendo invadida por dos serpientes, futo de su invocación.

Menos mal que no había invocado a Manda, probablemente le hubiese mandado a la mierda.

-S-sasuke-sama, a la cuna no le pas-sa nada.

-Tsk.

Sasuke se revolvió intentado agarrar a su hija, que extendía sus brazos y abría y cerraba sus manitias intentando coger a las serpientes. Como si de un juego se tratara, cuanto más se intentaba zafar Sarada, más se alejaban las serpientes de ella.

Las serpientes desaparecieron de su vista en una nube de humo. Sabía que era imposible, pero Sasuke habría jurado que aquellas estúpidas lagartijas se estaban descojonando de él.

-Sarada ... -resopló.

La niña, que se había vuelto a acomodar en su brazo, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada. Negro contra negro. Los mismos ojos y, a la vez, tan sumamente distintos.

Los ojos de Sarada habían heredado el color azabache de los Uchiha. Eran profundos y oscuros como la noche. Pero brillaban y eran cálidos, amistosos. Transmitían curiosidad al mundo y el mundo se quedaba fascinado ante aquellos ojos. Eso era obra de Sakura. Cuando Sasuke miraba los hermosos ojos jade de su esposa siempre se preguntaba por qué aquellos fueron los únicos que no le habían mirado con terror. Siempre había encontrado amor en ellos aunque muchas veces estuviese teñido con súplicas y lágrimas. Pero siempre le habían recibido, la batalla negro-verde siempre había significado estar en casa, volver atrás. Y ahora los ojos de su hija le decían lo mismo.

Sasuke la acercó hasta su cara y le besó la frente.

-Vale Sarada, se acabó por hoy, ahora tenemos que dormir –le susurró.

Si Sarada no quería dormir sola, él dormiría con ella. Si Sara-chan no quería dormir en la cama, él se metería en la cuna.

Y así lo hizo.

Dejó a la niña por un leve momento en la cuna y, una pierna primero y otra después, él mismo se metió en la cuna con ella. La niña dio un gritito de alegría y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no entraba en aquella cuna de ninguna manera, incluso encogido sobre si mismo sentía los barrotes de madera hiriéndole la espalda. Pero Sarada estaba tranquila. Estaba feliz. Se había hecho una bolita entre el brazo y el pecho de su progenitor y por fin su padre podía escuchar la respiración acompasada que le indicaba que su hija había caído en un sueño.

Sasuke sonrió y acercó su rostro a la cabeza de Sarada, donde depositó otro beso.

Aquella niña era un demonio, un monstruillo, sobre todo con él.

 ** _Era molesta_** , como lo eran todas y cada una de las personas a las que él quería.

* * *

Bueno, solo decir que se me hace tremendamente tierna la posibilidad de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha pueda adoptar una faceta así con la pequeña Sarada. Espero por mi bien no haberme creado unas expectativas demasiado altas para con esta familia.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. El Rinnegan

**2\. EL RINNEGAN**

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura suspiró mientras una sonrisa florecía en su rostro.

 _Tres… dos… uno…_

-¡Sakura, tu hija!

 _Bingo._

Ya casi se había convertido en una rutina para aquella familia. Cada vez que la pequeña despertaba de sus siestas y era Sasuke el encargado de recibirla entre sus brazos, los lloros se extendían por aquella casa. Era algo extraño ya que solo ocurría cuando Sarada abandonaba sus sueños infantiles: se despertaba, miraba a su padre a los ojos y…

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura abandonó el alegre canturreo que la solía acompañar mientras preparaba la cena y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su hija, donde la pequeña le extendía los bracitos aún entre lloros.

Sakura cargó a su hija y la fue meciendo lentamente, consiguiendo así el cese del llanto de la pequeña.

-¿Qué crees que será? ¿Tendrá pesadillas? –Caviló Sakura mirando a su marido.

-No le gusto –sentenció claramente el Uchiha. Su voz sonaba fría y dura pero la tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente.

-¡No digas eso Sasuke-kun! Claro que le gustas. Mírala, ¿ves? Ya está bien. Si es que es la niña más buena del mundo, ¿a que si, linda? –Y Sakura siguió haciéndole carantoñas a su hija ante la atenta mirada de su marido.

A pesar de lo dicho por su esposa, Sasuke estaba seguro de que la razón del llanto era él. Era extraño, su hija solo lloraba cuando era él el que la despertaba, como si verlo a él de primeras le provocara sorpresa. O miedo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensativo mientras miraba la bella relación que tenían las dos mujeres de la casa. Sakura era todo dulzura y cariño, siempre sabía que hacer, sin embargo él… Él seguía siendo el hombre frío y distante de siempre. Quizás fuese eso lo que asustaba a la pequeña Uchiha.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que solo despertó cuando unas manitas se posaron en su rostro y unos ojos negros le miraron con curiosidad.

-Ese es papá, linda. ¿Sabes decirlo? Pa-pá.

Pero la pequeña estaba más concentrada en los largos cabellos azabache del Uchiha. Le revolvió todo el cabello y solo dejó de juguetear con el cuando posó la mitad del flequillo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Después, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, se inclinó hacia atrás como el pintor que admira su obra una vez terminada y, una vez estuvo satisfecha, se estiró todo cuanto el agarre de Sakura se lo permitió para depositar un tierno beso en el cabello que ahora tapaba la mitad de la visión de Sasuke.

 _No puede ser..._

-Sasuke-Kun...

El susodicho dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera y extendió el brazo para tomar a su hija.

-Así que era eso, ¿verdad Sarada?

-¿Está así más guapo, linda? –contribuyó Sakura,

Por toda respuesta aquella niña asintió con fuerza y le regaló un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su papá.

* * *

-Así que… ¿lo vas a dejar así?

El Uchiha echó un vistazo al espejo que adornaba la habitación. En realidad su aspecto poco o nada le importaba, aunque probablemente sería incómodo a la hora de batallar fuera de los límites de Konoha. Pero si aquello era lo que asustaba a Sarada…

-Hmp.

Sakura se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por el cabello, apartándole el nuevo flequillo de la cara, dejándole a la vista su Rinnegan, aquel ojo violáceo que guardaba tanto poder. Coincidía con Sarada en que podía ser intimidante, sobretodo para un bebé tan pequeño como ella. Sonrió recordando como su hija se lo había tapado.

-Quizás te moleste en las misiones… Podríamos encontrar un modo de sujertar el pelo –comentó sonriendo.

-No.

Sasuke sacudió levemente la cabeza consiguiendo que Sakura retirara la mano y el pelo ocupara su nueva posición. Se encaminó hacia el escritorio del cuarto a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba a continuación… Sakura tenía un espíritu divertido e infantil por lo que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

La kunoichi se alejó y se sentó en la cama mientras observaba como su esposo organizaba el papeleo de las últimas misiones.

-Piénsalo, quizás una trenza o…

-No.

Sasuke no necesitaba mirar aquellos ojos verdes para saber que Sakura se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, y ella no necesitaba mirarlo a la cara para saber que el Uchiha le estaba siguiendo el juego con una de esas medio sonrisas suyas.

-¡Oye, Sasuke-kun! ¡Una trenza puede ser muy varonil! Aunque si lo prefieres te puedo dejar una de mis horquillas y…

-No.

-Pues son rojas, te harían juego con el Sharingan –añadió intentando convencerlo.

Sasuke miró a su esposa sonriendo levemente.

-No.

Sakura suspiró y, bostezando como un gato, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

-¿Sabes? Eres todo un desafío –comentó mirando pensativamente el techo-. Primero te quedas sin un brazo por baka y te ves obligado a apañartelas sin él, ahora te quedas sin un ojo y…

-¿Intentas decirme que no puedo con todo, Sa-ku-ra?

Ahí estaba, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Aquella voz susurrante de Sasuke era todo un reto para su autocontrol. Porque ambos sabían que aquel tono y la manera tan sugerente que tenía de pronunciar su nombre siempre era presagio de una larga y apasionada noche.

La kunoichi rió nerviosa manteniendo el rubor de sus mejillas. Se incorporó sobre sus codos mínimamente, lo suficiente para ver como aquellos ojos negros o, mejor dicho, aquel único ojo negro que ahora se dejaba ver, la miraba intensamente y como una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su cara.

-Quizás necesites ayuda para desenvolverte, Sa-su-ke-kun.

Que Sasuke fuese uno de los ninjas más rápidos tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes. A favor era su utilidad en las batallas, por supuesto; en contra era que su mujer no podía preveer cuándo aquel hombre iba a decidir situarse encima de ella, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente en la cama, amoldando su cuerpo perfectamente al de la kunoichi.

El Uchiha dejó escapar una risa ronca mientras observaba a escasos centímetros aquellos ojos verdes que ahora le miraban expectantes.

-Seguiré siendo igual de habilidoso, no te preocupes.

-Quizás deberíamos comprobarlo…

Y Sakura acortó la distancia que mantenía separadas sus bocas, iniciando uno de los más de cien besos que se repartirían aquella noche.

Sasuke dejó a escapar una mínima sonrisa contra los labios de Sakura. Sakura… más que una ayuda para desenvolverse, aquella mujer era una distracción, una encantadora distracción donde estaría dispuesto a perderse siempre.

* * *

C'est fini!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leiste el anterior y en especial a los que comentasteis. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Espero que el anterior no dejara el listón muy alto y este también os haya gustado.

¡Un beso y nos leemos!


	3. La cocina

**3\. LA COCINA**

-¡NO! ¡Sarada, espera!

\- _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_

Naruto Uzumaki apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a su sobrina por la cintura y taparla con el chakra de Kurama antes de que las lenguas de fuego incendiaran la cocina.

Después de unos segundos y cuando dejó de sentir el calor abrasador de las llamas en el ambiente, abrió los ojos temeroso de la escena que se podría encontrar.

-Ay madre mía...

Negro. Todo lo que veía alrededor era negro. Negro como los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, esos que le perseguirían en sueños por haber incendiado su casa.

Se encaminó hacia uno de los armarios de la estancia y, con tanta delicadeza como pudo, intentó raspar un poco el polvorín que cubría la madera. No solo no dio resultado sino que acabó rompiendo el listón que sostenía la estantería contra la pared y el mueble se vino abajo.

Naruto quería llorar...

-Tus padres me matarán por esto, dattebayo –se lamentó el rubio llevándose las manos a la cara-. ¿Sabes que, Sara-chan? Has conseguido lo que ningún ninja de rango S ha logrado: voy a morir –y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar una risa nerviosa.

Pero mientras que el Hokage reía por no llorar, la pequeña Uchiha miraba aquella escena con el arrepentimiento pintado en sus facciones. Un puchero se empezó a formar en su cara y unas traviesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. ¡Ella solo quería ayudar, demostrar todo lo que sabía y lo grande que era!

-Oh, no, no, no, no pasa nada, Sara-chan…

El rubio se acuclilló ante ella e intentó limpiar el sendero de las lágrimas.

-Yo… solo quería a-ayudarte…

Naruto sonrió con ternura mientras su pequeña sobrina intentaba explicarse. Pues claro que sabía que era lo que aquella niña quería decirle, no en vano había perseguido a su padre durante años. Sarada había querido demostrar lo mayor que era, lo fuerte que era a pesar de sus ocho añitos, lo capaz que era. Quería que su padre estuviese orgulloso de ella. Quería demostrarle que tan bien dominaba los jutsus característicos de su clan. Quería reconocimiento. Un gesto, un mirada, un guiño… Un toque en la frente.

El Uzumaki comprendió que le era realmente complicado enfadarse con la pequeña Uchiha a pesar de que esta hubiese carbonizado la cocina. En el fondo (muy en el fondo, donde Sasuke y Sakura no lo pudiese ver), aquello le hacía gracia. ¡Todo había sido por unos bizcochitos! ¡Unos estúpidos bizcochos de chocolate!

-¿Sabes que? –Naruto elevó el mentón de la niña y le sonrió de forma burlona-. Toda la culpa la tiene tu madre.

Sarada se sorbió la nariz y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

-¿Mamá? Pero si mamá no está aquí.

-Pero es tu madre la que se empeña en que comamos cosas sanas. Si hubiésemos cenado ramen esto no hubiese pasado, ¡dattebayo! –añadió convencido.

 _Aunque el ramen hay que calentarlo y quizás se le hubiese ocurrido la feliz idea de utilizar su recién aprendido jutsu para cocinarlo…_

Cuando Sarada le comentó que estaba comenzando a aprender las técnicas del Clan, a Naruto se le hizo realmente dulce ver lo contenta y orgullosa que estaba la pequeña. Quizás no había sido una buena idea comentarle que Sasuke a su edad ya daba forma a cualquier chispa de fuego, quizás había sido una terrible idea retarla, invitarla a que le mostrara su tan apreciado jutsu… Si solo se hubiese esperado a probar en el jardín y no hubiese intentado hornear los bizcochitos con las llamas de fuego…

 _En realidad la culpa es de esos dos bakas… mira que dejarme a mi de canguro…_

Naruto resopló intentando buscar soluciones para salvar su trasero de la colosal fuerza de Sakura.

-Está bien Sarada, vamos a pensar. El último informe dice que tus papás vuelven de la misión sobre las 7 de la tarde… Veamos, ¿Qué hora es? –El rubio husmeó en los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca del pequeño reloj que su hijo le había regalado para que nunca llegase tarde a las cenas familiares-. Son las seis y media... ¡LAS SEIS Y MEDIA! –Naruto tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que él era el Hokage, una figura que _jamás_ perdía los nervios, una figura conocida por la _responsabilidad_ que cargaba a sus espaldas, alguien que _nunca_ abandonaba sin haber encontrado una solución. Y unos estúpidos bizcochos de chocolate no podrían con él. -Está bien, que no cunda el pánico, no perdamos los nervios –añadió intentando serenarse.

-Tarde –musitó la Uchiha-. ¿Crees que se enfadarán mucho? –susurró.

Naruto se detuvo en seco.

-No, bueno…Es verdad hemos quemado la cocina, sí; la hemos dejado inutilizada, también; nos hemos quedado sin cena, correcto. No, en realidad no se me ocurren motivos por los que puedan enfadarse –añadió irónico.

Sin embargo su comentario devolvió la tristeza a la cara de la Sarada, quien era demasiado pequeña como para entender ironías y sarcasmos.

-Nee Sara-cha, no te preocupes, en serio. ¡Anda que no he quemado yo cocinas! –Añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno… cocinas no… Pero oye, ¿sabes que? Siendo pequeño un perro me obligó a entrar en un campos de minas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Así que no te apures, solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que esto se vea mejor.

-¿Que no se note?

-Exacto.

La pequeña frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo tengo muchos dibujos! Podemos pegarlos en las paredes, así papá y mamá no verán lo negro.

Naruto sonrió a su pesar. _Claro, estoy seguro de que un ninja con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan y una jounin médico no se fijarán en esos detalles._

-¡Está bien! Ve a por ellos. Y quizás deberíamos prepararles algo de cena, para que vean que la cocina tuvo un último uso antes de fallecer…

Y así, mientras la pequeña Uchiha empapelaba literalmente la cocina, Naruto se esforzaba por preparar unos míseros bocadillos.

-¿Crees que así se enfadarán menos?

Naruto sonreía nervioso mientras observaba el resultado final. A la vista estaba que la cocina había sufrido un cambio drástico. Aunque las paredes estaban salpicadas de dibujos infantiles, los armarios y la nevera ennegrecida eran un gran punto de atención. No, aquello no se podía ocultar.

-Bueno, creo que nos ha quedado muy bonita…- _Y que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que lleguen,_ añadió el rubio para sus adentros mientras se encaminaba poco a poco y de espaldas hacia la puerta- Nee Sarada, ¿que te parece si vamos a comprar unas flores? Un poco de color no…

-¿Qué tal si compras un cactus, teme? Para que vaya a conjunto con la cocina.

Un escalofrío sacudió todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

 _Oh por Kami_

Respiró hondo y se fue girando lentamente, intentando forzar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y, al mismo tiempo que él se preparaba para encarar a los Uchihas, la pequeña del clan se iba girando en sentido contrario, quedando oculta tras el cuerpo del Hokage.

Descifrar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Sasuke siempre había sido un arduo trabajo pero, en esta ocasión, Naruto estaba seguro de que se estaba conteniendo para no coger su Katana y conventirlo en un pincho moruno. Su mujer, sin embargo, era otro asunto… Naruto ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Sakura estuviese respirando. Sus ojos miraban atónicos miraban la chamuscada cocina y su boca estaba entreabierta, ahogando una exclamación.

 _Si esto sale bien, lo siguiente será decirle a Hiashi Hyuga que Boruto estaba en camino cuando me casé con su hija._

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! Que bien que llegast…

Unas manos se ciñeron en torno a su cuello y comenzaron a zarandearlo como solo Sakura Haruno sabía hacer.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-¡Mamá! No, no, tío Naruto no tiene nada que ver…

Sasuke observaba la escena apoyado contra la pared de la destartalada cocina. Una vez hacía ahora mucho tiempo su mujer le había prometido que si se quedaba con ella todos los días serían divertidos… _y razón no le faltaba_ , pensó el Uchiha mientras veía la hilarante escena ante él. No pudo reprimir un atisbo de sonrisa al ver como Naruto empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad verdosa fruto del mareo que le producía el zarandeo de la pelirrosa. Su mujer, sin embargo, no parecía ser consciente del estado del rubio, al que seguía agitando como si fuese a hacer zumo con él. Y su hija… La pequeña Sarada había salido de su escondite y agarraba a su madre por la camiseta mientras gritaba que era su culpa. _Su culpa…_ Sasuke recorrió con los ojos la cocina. Nada más llegar a casa y ver aquel estropicio, su Sharigan le había revelado que no había enemigos cerca ni ninjas extraños en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Además, en aquella estancia no había más chakra que el de Naruto y Sarada… _Su culpa_ … _Un jutsu ígneo._

Una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo congelaron la situación por un instante.

-¿Uchiha Sakura?

Un recién llegado Ambu preguntaba por su esposa. Con desgana, ésta soltó el cuello del actual Hokage y se acercó hacia é. Mientras Sakura leía el pergamino que le entragaba el hombre con una máscara de halcón, Naruto y Sarada resoplaron aliviados. El Uzumaki se llevó las manos al cuello y, masanjeándoselo, cruzó la mirada con el mayor de los Uchihas.

 _Tu esposa es un animal_. Parecía recriminarle el Uzumaki.

 _Tsk. Te lo mereces._ Era la contestación del Uchiha _._

-Ino me llama por un asunto del Hospital, shannaro –Sakura estrujó la hoja con fuerza mientras su expresión reflejaba lo molesta que estaba por el mensaje-. Está bien, iré –añadió mirando al Ambu. Después de recibir la confirmación, éste desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

La kunoichi suspiró y, tras una breve cruce de miradas con su esposo, se encaminó hacia Naruto. El Uzumaki tragó saliva pesadamente, temiéndose otra violenta sacudida. En su lugar, Sakura se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de su hija, que la miraba llorosa.

-Y usted, señorita… Vamos a tener que aclarar este desastre cuando vuelva, ¿si? -La pequeña asintió entre sollozos. Sakura se enterneció y le acarició la mejilla. -¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

Por toda respuesta, Sarada asintió con fuerza y, entre hipos, se arrojó a los brazos de su mamá. La medic-ninja sonrió ligeramente y besó el cabello de su hija.

Al separarse y antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, la pelirrosa posó en la mesa de la cocina la pesada mochila que había llevado consigo durante toda la misión… Demasiado pesada como para que una mesa que había sobrevivido a duras penas a un incendio pudiese con su peso: la mesa se vino abajo y Sakura fulminó al Uzumaki con la mirada.

-No te vayas… -siseó-. Cuando vuelvas aclararemos esto. Y recuerda, Naruto… se donde vives –añadió antes de abandonar la estancia.

Otro temblor sacudió el cuerpo del rubio para después dar paso a un sonoro suspiro cuando sintió alejarse el chakra de su compañera de equipo.

-Bueno Sarada, no ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa-. ¡Choca esos 5! ¡Misión cumplida!

La pequeña, ahora más tranquila, sonrió contagiada por la alegría del rubio, y le chocó la mano.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir yendo… No quiero estar aquí cuando Sakura-chan regrese. ¡Sayōnara! –se despidió alegremente mostrando aquella sonrisa zorruna.

Apenas se había alejado un par de metros cuando el brazo de Sasuke lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Oh vamos Sasuke, no quiero morir –suplicó Naruto tratando de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

-Hmp. Quiero hablar contigo. Vamos al jadrín.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? –inquirió el rubio.

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke golpeó la cabeza de su amigo.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le sorprendían al Uchiha del séptimo Hokage era su capacidad de transformación. Naruto Uzumaki era ruidoso, molesto, pesado, infantil e impulsivo. Sin embargo, cuando se ponía la capa que mostraba su cargo, su personalidad cambiaba, se convertía en una persona adulta, seria, razonable y responsable. Incluso puede que tuviese algo de inteligencia. De la misma forma, Naruto era un tio estupendo, un buen compañero de juegos; y el séptimo Hokage era una persona que sabía que Sarada Uchiha merecía una atención especial por su parte.

-No te apures, Sasuke. No ha activado el Sharingan.

-Hmp.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. El Sharingan de su hija era un asunto en el que pensaba constantemente. No había una confirmación ni ninguna prueba que le demostrase que su primogénita había heredado ese poder ocular de él, de la misma manera que los hijos de Naruto aún no habían logrado despertar el Byakugan. Sarada era una Uchiha, eso ya la marcaría de por vida. Pero una existencia sin Sharingan podría ahorrarle muchos problemas, alejarla de intereses ajenos y protegerla de oscuras intenciones. Los Sharingan siempre estarían en alza, eran un valor seguro, y sería mucho más fácil quitárselos a una niña pequeña que a uno de los ninjas más temidos del mundo Shinobi.

-Al menos parece que sabe defenderse –comentó Sasuke para si.

Naruto sonrió al escucharlo y estiró sus brazos como si quisiera tocar las nubes del cielo.

-¡Claro que si, dattebayo! No veas que susto cuando veo que prepara los sellos y…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla practicar los jutsus en casa, dobe? –cortó Sasuke.

-¡No fue culpa mía, teme! No me dio tiempo a impedírselo.

-¿A caso animo yo a tu hijo a que practique con sus Kage Bushin?

-No, por Kami Sasuke, no. Ya tengo suficiente con un Boruto, no necesito 100 como él.

La expresión de cansancio de Naruto le hizo sonreir. Ser padre era difícil y ambos lo sabían.

El viento azotó sus rostros. A pesar de que recién entraba la noche, el clima era cálido, propio del verano, y en el pequeño jardin de la casa de los Uchihas, el aire iba acompañado del suava aroma de las rosas y los jazmines.

Ambos ninjas se miraron a los ojos recordando una vieja promesa.

 _-Míranos Sasuke –le había dicho Naruto en una ocasión-. Lo hemos conseguido. ¿Recuerdas el primer día del Equipo 7, cuándo Kakashi-sensei nos preguntó cuales eran nuestros sueños? Lo hemos logrado, teme. ¿Sabes? A veces me despierto de golpe de noche y necesito comprobar que Hinata-chan está a mi lado, que no es un sueño, que no me voy a volver a despertar en mi viejo apartamento. ¿A ti no te pasa? No, no pongas esa cara de cretino, se que también te pasa. Y te reconozco, teme, que tú tienes mucho más mérito que yo. Los dos hacemos lo mismo, los dos protegemos la Hoja, pero mientras yo me ahogo entre informes y reuniones en un despacho, tú haces las misiones en absoluto secretismo. Muchas veces pienso que no es justo, yo puedo ver a mi familia todos los días, pero tú… Se que Sakura-chan es fuerte, vaya que lo se, y se que te quiere, y se que tú la quieres. Pero Sara-chan… es apenas un bebé. Y los bebés crecen, se convierten en niños que no entienden las ausencias, que necesitan a sus padres cerca. Como nos pasó a nosotros. No se teme, a veces pienso que trabajamos tanto para el resto, que intentamos proteger a tantas y tantas familias, que a veces se nos olvida cuidar a la nuestra._

 _Hagamos un trato, teme. Yo cuidaré a Sara-chan. No te puedo prometer el oro cuándo ni siquiera soy capaz de dárselo a Boruto y Himawari. Pero estaré pendiente cuando no estés. Ahora bien, si algo me pasara a mi… Será tu turno de cuidar a mi familia._

Solo ellos podían entender lo que significaba aquello. Solo los que habían crecido con tantas carencias podían entender que para aquellos ninjas sus familias lo eran todo.

-Nee, teme, yo me voy a casa. Pasaros más tarde a cenar si quereís, estoy seguro de que a Hinata-chan no le importará. ¡Con un poco de suerte habrá hecho Ramen, dattebayo!

Observó a Naruto mientras este se alejaba despreocupadamente. Respiró hondo… aún le quedaba una charla pendiente.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha aguardaba en la puerta de salida a la terraza. Sujetaba en sus brazos unos de sus peluches preferidos, un enorme oso panda que su padre le había traído de una de sus misiones.

Cuándo Sasuke la vio no pudo evitar posarle una mano en la cabeza, sobresaltándola. Sarada elevó la mirada, aún con restos del recorrido de las lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿No me odias? –le preguntó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Odiarla? Como iba a odiarla. Se acuclilló ante ella, quedando a la misma altura, y su mano bajó hasta su mejilla.

-Nunca.

Sarada hipó sosteniendo un sollozo y se lanzó a sus brazos, donde fue recibida con un cariñoso apretón.

-Mamá está enfadada –se lamentó la pequeña.

-Hmp. Sakura está preocupada, se asustó al ver la cocina –Sasuke la separó para poder verle el rostro, instándola a que le relatara lo ocurrido.

-Yo solo quería que estuvieseis orgullosos…

 _Orgullo._ Sarada había heredado muchas cosas de Sakura: era dulce, amable, risueña… Pero de él tuvo que heredar la peor: el orgullo.

-No necesitas quemar la cocina para eso Sarada… -Sasuke dejó que la frase flotara en el ambiente mientras estiraba dos dedos que golpearon con cariño a su hija en la frente-. Yo llevo el apellido con orgullo, es cierto, y tu mamá también. Pero hay una cosa más importante que el nombre que tengamos, Sarada: somos una familia.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, un par de horas más tarde, el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal zanjó el alboroto en el que se había convertido la cena en casa de los Uzumaki-Hyuga.

-¡Konnichi wa! Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan, Sarada-chan, pasen. Naruto-kun me ha contado lo sucedido, podéis venir siempre que queráis.

-Tenlo por seguro –susurró Sakura mirando amenzadoramente al Uzumaki mientras tronaba sus manos.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Se que he tardado en publicar, intento hacerlo una vez a la semana pero este relato se me fue alargando y complicando. Tenía esta idea en mente desde hace mucho tiempo así que he intentado mimarla mucho, ¡espero que os guste!

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentais, seguís y leeis, de verdad.

PD: ME ENCANTA la relación familiar de Naruto y Sarada, en serio, creo que es súper bonita.

¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!


	4. El más amargo

**EL MÁS AMARGO.**

Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta mientras un sinfín de emociones recorría su cuerpo. Apenas unos segundos antes era la mujer más feliz de la tierra, su corazón se expandía de alegría y millones de ideas habían inundado su mente. Pero… ¿ahora? Todo era alegría y color hasta que cogió una de las capas que prendían del perchero del dormitorio y se encaminó escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la puerta. Porque…

 _¿A dónde iba?_

Ella solo quería ir a un sitio: donde estuviera él.

Pero él no estaba.

Cómo tantas y tantas veces.

Ese pensamiento hizo migajas su anterior felicidad. Porque tuvo miedo. Porque se vio sola. Porque la persona que necesitaba no estaba.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Sakura se enjuagó los ojos antes de permitir el paso a otras lágrimas. No. No quería llorar. Acababa de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo, aquel día lo recordaría siempre. No quería llorar. Un puchero infantil se adueñó de su cara y se llevó las manos al vientre, abrazándose a sí misma. Sakura pensó en el aparatito que había dejado encima de la cama matrimonial, una pequeña maquinita que la había colmado de felicidad. Porque traía consigo una noticia, una nueva que quería compartir con todo el mundo, que la hacía querer volar por encima de los tejados de la aldea y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Porque Sakura Uchiha estaba embarazada. Y, mientras otra traviesa lágrima abandonaba su ojo izquierdo, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. En ella se mezclaban las emociones: por un lado, estaba llena de dicha; por otro, se sentía dolida. Sasuke Uchiha debía estar allí, con ella, con ellos. Sin embargo, Sakura sentía que no tenía _derecho_ a quejarse. Porque ella lo sabía, sabía que suponía ser la mujer de aquel estúpido Uchiha. Ella había aprendido desde pequeña lo que significaba querer a aquel ninja tan problemático. Él se lo había dicho… Pero Sakura no podía evitar estar decepcionada y enfadada. Muy enfadada. Miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido y con desdén. Aquella era la casa del clan Uchiha, así lo denotaban los abanicos que daban la bienvenida desde la pared de la fachada. Era una casa de dos, de un matrimonio… pero la mayor parte del tiempo, la kunoichi se acostaba y se levantaba sola.

Dos nuevas lágrimas de rabia viajaron por sus mejillas. Y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

 _No esperaré aquí. ¿Por qué debería estar aquí? Espero aquí constantemente y nunca apareces._

Y Sakura Uchiha abandonó la residencia familiar de un portazo.

* * *

No había muchos sitios para refugiarse y ella solo quería un poco de paz. En su camino frenético a través de las calles nevadas de Konoha sentía las miradas extrañadas de los vecinos y comerciantes de la zona, incluso le pareció haber oído un: ¡Sakura-chan! Y haber derribado a alguien en su camino. Otro día se hubiese vuelto presa de la vergüenza y hubiese ayudado a aquella persona y saludado a todos los habitantes que la reconcoían. Pero hoy no. Hoy quería ser egoísta. Quería preocuparse por ella misma. Ella era fuerte, todos lo sabían, ella lo sabía. Pero era una persona sumamente emocional, con grandes sentimientos, con necesidades. Sakura Haruno también necesitaba que alguien la cuidara. Ella, que siempre estaba ahí para los demás, solo quería que _alguien_ estuviese ahí para ella.

Tendría que haber escogido mejor a su _alguien_. Sakura sonrió con amargura.

Encontró la paz en su antiguo apartamento familiar. Sus padres se habían mudado a Suna después de la guerra así que aquella casa estaba deshabitada después de que ella se mudara a la residencia del clan Uchiha. Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo de la entrada, taponando la puerta principal. Allí, abrazándose las piernas, enterró su rostro entre las rodillas y trató de serenarse, de objetivar su enfado.

 _¿Sabes que, frentona? Te diré algo: hay cosas que deben surgir de uno mismo. Por ejemplo, a mi me encantaría que Sai me dijese: "Ino, ¡hagamos una locura! Empaca tus cosas, vayámonos a la playa." Pero Sai no es así. Y Sasuke-kun tampoco. Y lo sabes, frentona. Sasuke-kun no vendrá con rosas ni con bombones en San Valentín, no bailará en bodas ni reuniones, ni cantará a pleno pulmón contigo. Puede que… -ahí Ino había vacilado con sus palabras. Sabía que estaba siendo dura-. Puede que ni siquiera esté en todas esas ocasione, puede que lo necesites y no esté. Lo se, Sakura, se que duele. Lo se. No llores. No llores, Sakura._

Ino se lo había dicho, le había dicho todo lo que ella ya sabía, todo lo que ella ya había aceptado. Que no iba a ser fácil, eso lo supo desde el principio. Que Sasuke Uchiha no era un príncipe encantador, eso lo supo al segundo día de conocerlo. Pero dolía. Y, aunque Sakura lo había aceptado tal y como era, algunas veces recordaba aquellas palabras de Ino, que se clavaban en su corazón en ocasiones como aquella, cuando se sentía terriblemente sola. Sabía que mañana estaría mejor, que mañana el día le sonreiría, que mañana solo se acordaría de la segunda parte de aquella charla con su amiga.

 _¿Pero sabes que, Sakura? Te quiere. No se como lo has hecho, pero te quiere. Y tú lo sabes. Sabes que cosas no tendrás con ese baka, pero creo que no necesita bombones ni rosas ni bailes para demostrarlo. ¿Te digo una cosa, frentona? Sai me dijo hace tiempo: "Creo que ese bastardo quiere a la bruja, y creo que no le gusta quererla" Sí, como lo oyes. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a quitarle a Sai todos esos libros de auto-ayuda, cada vez habla más raro y cada vez le entiendo menos. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, creo que se a qué refería. Mira, partimos de la base de que querer a alguien es una putada. Pero querer a alguien que está lejos… eso en una gran putada. Y querer para Sasuke Uchiha debe ser una gran-gran putada. Para él, que lo pasó mal durante gran parte de su vida, volver a querer debe dar miedo._

Sakura despertó tiempo después. No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido pero, a juzgar por la oscuridad del apartamento y el dolor de espalda que le había provocado el dormir en aquella postura, supo que había pasado muchas horas fuera de su hogar. Pero… algo no estaba bien.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió un chakra en frente de ella. Sus ojos olvidaron el sueño y se abrieron alertados, y sus brazos reaccionaron desabrazándose las rodillas. Se dio cuenta de quien era antes de llegar a levantarse.

-No te esperaba tan pronto –comentó volviendo a sentarse con la espalda en la puerta.

-Hmp. No estaba lejos. Además, el dobe me ha mandado una carta.

Sasuke Uchiha recorrió la distancia que los separaba y se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole la nota. Sakura no la aceptó si no que se refugió aún más en su capa.

-Dice que te había visto corriendo por la calle y que le habías empujado contra un puesto de verduras, que lo ha tenido que pagar de su bolsillo.

Sakura sonrió levemente al imaginar la cara del Uzumaki al tener que pagar toda los alimentos que había derramado, pero no hizo nada por continuar la amena conversación que su esposo le proponía.

-Sakura ...

Pero la kunoichi no respondió al llamado.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared.

-Es culpa mía.

Sakura elevó el rostro para mirar a su marido. _Culpa_ debía ser una de las palabras favoritas de su esposo. _Culpa_ y _venganza_ , quizás. Aquel hombre tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa, sobre todo con ella.

-Dime por qué has vuelto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se giró para mirarla. Había llegado hace horas pero el recorrido de las lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposa no podía negar lo evidente: Sasuke Uchiha siempre la hacía llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Dime por qué has vuelto

-Estaba cerca de la aldea –continuó el Uchiha sin entender.

Sakura sonrió cansada.

-Dime que soy la razón de tus vueltas a la aldea y te perdonaré tus partidas.

Sasuke miró como aquellos ojos verdes amenazaban con derramar más lágrimas y tomó del mentón a su esposa antes de que pudiese volver a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Ya lo sabes –susurró ante la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Pero quiero oirlo.

Sasuke Uchiha dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de que éstos se unieran a los de su esposa. Sakura sabía a sal.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke Uchiha le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y permitió que su mujer se acurrucara contra él. Sakura rió levemente.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, deben ser las hormonas.

 _Las hormonas..._

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando lo pensó y se enderezó rapidamente.

-¡Las hormonas, Sasuke-kun!

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Lo sabe._ Pensó la kunoichi.

-Vámonos a casa, Sakura -comentó levantándose y ayúdándola a incorporarse.

 _Sí, vámonos a casa. Tenemos algo que celebrar._

* * *

En mi casa se dice que "te dio un achuchón" cuando pasas por una situación como la de Sakura, cuando pasas por un mal trago.

Bueno, en realidad estaba escribiendo otro capítulo más alegre cuando pensé en una situación así. Creo que tocaba escribir algo más "triste" o más ajustado a la realidad que los anteriores capítulos, que son más simpáticos y más tiernos.

¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!


	5. Tres

**TRES.**

-Está bien… No pasa nada… Todo está bien…- A cada frase le seguía un grupo de dos respiraciones profundas. Sasuke ya había aprendido el ritmo.

Sakura descansaba recostada contra un gran sauce llorón. Las lágrimas que tenía por ramas la protegían de los rayos del sol primaveral y unas suaves ráfagas de viento mecían su cabello y refrescaban su cuerpo. Hubiese sido un lugar idílico para perderse; aquel bosque estaba lleno de secretos y paisajes como aquel. Sin embargo, la joven Uchiha tenía la frente perlada de sudor y, a pesar de las repetitivas frases de autoconvencimiento que salían de su boca, su rostro era un reflejo del dolor que sentía.

Por su parte, Sasuke Uchiha apenas se atrevía alejarse más de 50 metros de su esposa. Necesitaba explorar el terreno, era primordial saber que opciones tenían en aquel lugar, mas los quejidos de Sakura lograban retenerlo a su lado. Opciones… ¿Qué opciones tenía? No les había dado tiempo a alcanzar el País del Fuego antes de romper aguas y ahora no se atrevía a moverla de allí. Aunque pudiesen recorrer la distancia que les separaba de allí, el Hospital de la Konoha seguía estando demasiado lejos. Opciones… Opciones era justo lo que él no tenía.

Una nueva contracción hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos con fuerza y apretara los labios. No quería gritar, eso solo les pondría a ambos aún más nerviosos.

 _Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…_

Así que Sakura Uchiha había ideado un sistema para soportar el dolor: la kunoichi contaba del uno al siete y si llegaba al siete se permitía el lujo de maldecir y de soltar aquel _Shanaroo_ que llevaba conteniendo desde que había roto aguas un par de horas antes.

Las contracciones aún eran lo suficiente distantes como para tener tiempo de pensar y valorar sus opciones. Opciones… Opciones era justo lo que ella no tenía. Estaba en medio del bosque, probablemente en algún lugar cercano a lo que había sido la Aldea del Sonido (lugar que, por tanto, no le inspiraba mucha confianza para dar a luz a un bebé allí), sin poder andar más de cinco minutos seguidos y con la única compañía de su señor esposo, un hombre que la miraba con gesto preocupado cada vez que el más mínimo dolor recorría su cuerpo, pero tan incapaz de atender un parto como Naruto de comer verduras. Opciones… Katsuyu fue lo primero que le pasó por su mente, sin embargo, la idea de gastar semejante cantidad de chakra en su estado echaba por tierra aquella posibilidad. Las invocaciones de Sasuke ni siquiera contaban como una opción, no creía que un halcón y una serpiente funcionasen como comadronas. Opciones… Sasuke, su esposo, era la única opción con la que contaban. Y no era lo más alentador del mundo.

-Sasuke-kun –Ni siquiera había acabado de pronunciar su nombre cuando se acercó a ella-. Tienes que encontrar una planta, sirve para… Ay, ay, ay. No, no pasa nada… ¡Ay! Es una contracción, no pasa nada... Solo tengo que contar… Uno… Dos… ¡Ah!... Tres…- Un largo suspiro siguió a aquel último número. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con el Sharingan de su marido. Si hubiese estado en condiciones, Sakura hubiese soltado una gran carcajada al darse cuenta de la inocente reacción de Sasuke. ¿Qué pensaba aquel hombre hacer con su Sharingan? ¿Mandarla a una ilusión y que así el parto doliese menos? _Espera… ¿Eso podría funcionar?_

-Una planta, entendido. ¿Qué planta?

-Sí, sirve para controlar el chakra. Ahora no… no puedo recordar su nombre pero… -Sakura aguantó otra contracción antes de poder continuar. Aquello la preocupó: la frecuencia de las mismas había aumentado y eso solo podía significar que su bebé estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Sakura –Sasuke recogió una lágrima que cruzaba la mejilla de su esposa-. Todo va a salir bien-. Intentó sonar seguro, decidido. Miró aquellos ojos verdes y les hizo una promesa silenciosa, la misma que había hecho varios años atrás. Nunca volvería a perder a un ser querido ante sus ojos. Jamás.

Sakura sufrió otra contracción y esta vez él dejó que apretara su mano (quizás una misión suicida teniendo en cuenta la monstruosa fuerza de su mujer). Dejó que Sakura le pasase su dolor como ella había cargado con el suyo cuando apenas eran unos niños. Si solo podía contribuir con aquello de buena gana lo haría.

 _Sirve para controlar el chakra..._ Las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente. Ella era la mejor ninja en el control del chakra, ¿para que querría aquella planta? ¿Y como iba a encontrar una planta de la que no tenía ni el nombre? _No necesitamos una planta, necesitamos un médico o alguien que os cure._ Como si de dar al interruptor de la luz se tratara, la solución se mostró ante sus ojos.

 _Chakra… curar… estamos cerca de la Aldea del Sonido… **Karin**_. Eso es, aquella kunoichi podía sanar cualquier enfermedad con su propio cuerpo y tenía algunas nociones de medicina. De repente, Karin se había convertido en su mejor opción.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu -._ Sin pensárselo dos minutos más, Sasuke soltó la mano de su mujer y llevó a cabo los sellos necesarios.

Sakura miró sorprendida como cinco serpientes se materializaban frente a ella. Frunció el ceño, no iba a aceptar unos reptiles como ayudantes en el parto.

-¿Sa-sasuke-kun?

-Buscad a Karin. Ya. –Ordenó su esposo.

* * *

-¡KARIN!

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y le hizo levantarse de la silla de un salto. Frunció el ceño. ¿Era real o lo había soñado? No en vano se había pasado las dos últimas noches trabajando en un proyecto sobre la naturaleza de su chakra, era bastante probable que la falta de sueño le estuviese jugando una mal pasada. Pero aquella voz… Otro escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Había escuchado aquella voz cientos de veces, a veces iba acompañada de un: "necesita que le cures, zanahoria" o un "necesito que localices a este enemigo". Una vez incluso había venido acompañada de un chidori que le había atravesado el corazón.

-¡KARIN!

No, aquello no era una imaginación. Sasuke Uchiha la estaba llamando.

Karin se volvió y, tropezando con la silla, echó a correr en dirección a aquella voz.

Sasuke Uchiha… Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que vio al que había sido líder de Taka, antes Hebi. Años sin verle la cara a aquel hombre por el que lo había dado todo. Pensarlo ahora le provocaba una amarga sonrisa. Capricho, deseo, lujuria, obsesión… quizás amor. Todo lo había sentido por aquel hombre. Todo había estado dispuesta a hacer por él. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ella era distinta. Ella había cambiado.

Un rápido chequeo la llevó a comprobar que él no estaba solo. Otra persona se hallaba con él. O quizás dos. Karin volvió a fruncir el ceño, extrañada. Una de las señales era débil, pequeña y estaba envuelta por la otra. Un chakra verde, amable. Una chakra que ella ya reconocía. Sakura Haruno. A medida que avanzaba por aquel entramado de pasillos se imaginaba las diferentes circunstancias por las que podrían haber llegado hasta allí. No obstante, ni en sus sueños más locos podría haber imaginado al gran Sasuke Uchiha cargando a la dulce kunoichi de abultado vientre.

-¡KARIN! Sakura ha…

El grito de Sakura dejó la frase en el aire. Se retorcía en brazos de su esposo y se llevaba las manos al vientre mientras susurraba números. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…_

-¡SHANAROOOOOO!

Karin agradeció en silencio que aquel escondite se encontraba bajo tierra. De estar en lo superficie, el grito de Sakura probablemente les hubiera sepultado bajo millones de trozos de roca y polvo.

Karin poco o nada sabía de partos. Unos meses atrás Suigetsu y ella se habían visto envueltos en el parto de una oveja, una de las nuevas mascotas de Jugo. De todas maneras, no le pareció muy cabal revelar semejantes referencias al futuro papá, aquel hombre de semblante serio que se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a su esposa. Karin hubiese vendido todas sus propiedades por ser capaz de colarse en la mente de aquel ninja tan arrogante y descubrir sus pensamientos.

-Vale, Sakura. Va todo bien, ¿si? Ahora vamos a respirar. Eso es, inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. ¿Qué, qué sucede? ¿Una contracción? Vale, aprieta con todas tus fuerzas… -De haber estado en otra situación, Karin se hubiese reído de su propio comentario. _Como apriete con todas sus fuerzas, el pobre niño va a salir disparado hasta la Luna-._ Vale, muy bien. Va todo bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sakura. Ahora voy a coger un…- Karin se giro sobre si misma para coger una pequeña manta en la que envolver al recién nacido pero todas las de aquel cuarto habían servido para acomodar a Sakura en la fría mesa del laboratorio.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –Preguntó Sakura asustada.

-No pasa nada, está todo bien. Escúchame, Sakura, voy a tener que salir un momento a por un par de mantas limpias. No, no te preocupes, será solo un segundo, lo juro. ¡Sasuke! Ven aquí. ¡No seas baka, no pasa nada! Ponte a su lado, cógele la mano y dile que empuje cuando tenga una contracción.

Sasuke se situó al lado de su mujer y le tomó la mano con su único brazo. Incluso se agachó ligeramente para quedar a su altura. Antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta, Karin fue testigo de cómo un tierno beso se depositaba entre los revueltos cabellos rosados de la futura mamá. La ninja peliroja sonrió antes de salir. Sasuke había elegido, y había elegido bien. Incluso Karin veía que aquella joven mujer lo era todo para él.

Apenas un minuto después volvió a aparecer en aquel paritorio tan improvisado.

-¡Vale! Ya las tengo. Vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí… Cielos…¡Sakura! ¡Ya está! Estoy viendo la cabecita… ¡Vamos! Es el último empujón, te lo prometo. Uno más y se acaba, ¡vamos! -Karin estaba emocionada.

Sakura hizo acopio de fuerzas. Agarró a su marido con una mano, el borde de la mesa con la otra y empujó, empujó y empujó hasta que un llanto interrumpió el silencio de la sala.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-¡ES UNA NIÑA! –Karin la tomó en brazos y la envolvió en una de las suaves mantas que había preparado. Intentó limpiarla superficialmente y con dos dedos y un poco de chakra golpeó ligeramente el pecho del bebé para ayudarla a abrir definitivamente sus recién estrenados pulmones. Una vez que estuvo lista, la acercó a su madre, dejando que ésta la tomara en brazos.

Sakura miraba a la pequeña con el amor pintado en su rostro. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, su amplia frente perlada en sudor, sus ojos eran incapaces de controlar las lágrimas y sucesivos pucheros que se intercalaban con intentos de sonrisas aparecían en su boca. Aún así, Sakura Uchiha estaba hermosa.

-Hola, linda. Hola. Estás aquí, estás aquí…

Sasuke Uchiha observaba a la pequeña al lado de su mujer, aún arrodillado para quedar a su altura. Karin sabía que aquel era un momento íntimo, que no debía estar allí, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la pequeña lágrima que surcaba la mejilla visible del Uchiha y de cómo éste golpeaba cuidadosamente la mejilla de su hija, queriendo asegurarse de que su existencia era real. Un nuevo beso en los cabellos de su mujer fue la última imagen que vio de aquella familia antes de abandonar la sala de partos.

* * *

-Es preciosa.

-Hmp –Sasuke acercó un dedo a la pequeña nariz que adornaba la cara de su hija. Una pequeña carantoña bastó para que el bebé torciera graciosamente el gesto.

-Es tan extraño… Si hace algunos años me hubiesen dicho que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los criminales más buscados a lo largo y ancho del mundo, iba a ser esposo y padre, hubiese suplicado que me enseñasen a hacer tal ninjutsu.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Todo lo que su antigua camarada decía era verdad. Él mismo se hubiese reído de aquel pronóstico. Había renunciado tantas veces a su vida, a una vida medianamente normal, que ahora le parecía irreal todas y cada una de las situaciones que vivía al lado de Sakura. Había renunciado a ella, la había traicionado, la había alejado miles de veces y, sin embargo, tenían uno de los lazos más fuertes del mundo. Y su fruto era el precioso bebé que dormitaba tranquilo en su improvisada cuna.

-Tiene suerte –murmuró Karin.

Sasuke la miró extrañado. ¿Suerte? Sakura tenía de todo menos suerte. Si hubiese nacido con estrella se habría fijado en Naruto, en el héroe de la Aldea, el usuratonkachi que siempre la hacía reír. Se habría fijado en su mejor amigo y no en él.

-No lo creo.

Karin le observó largo y tendido. Sentado en aquella silla con la mirada fija en aquella pequeña niña, Sasuke Uchiha parecía el guardián de un tesoro. Su vista, su cabeza, su cuerpo, todo estaba dirigido a la recién nacida. Igual que minutos antes lo habían estado hacia su madre, quien ahora dormía placidamente en una de las habitaciones de la planta.

Karin sonrió mirando al bebé.

-¿No? Bueno, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Por el momento yo solo soy la Tita Karin. ¿A que si, preciosa? –Añadió mirando como el bebé despertaba con un bostezo-. Si, esa soy yo, la Tita Karin. Oh, ¿crees que el gruñón de tu papá me dejará tomarte en brazos? Oh, no me mires así, Sasuke-kun, y ve a ver a tu mujer. Yo me quedaré cuidando a esta preciosa muñequita.

* * *

Empujó la puerta tan silenciosamente como fue capaz y se la encontró profundamente dormida. Sakura había sustituido su amplio vestido ninja premamá por un simple camisón blanco. Recostada de lado, los mechones de cabello se le deslizaban por el rostro y, quizás por un antiguo vicio del embarazo, dormía con las manos rodeándole el vientre. Abrió los ojos con calma cuando sintió un peso sobre su colchón y centró su mirada en él. Solo unos segundos más tarde estaba intentando sentarse en el colchón, obviando todas las recomendaciones de Karin tras dar a luz. Sasuke suspiró levemente y tomó a su esposa de los hombros, intentando que volviera a recostarse en la cama.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿La has visto?! ¿Verdad que es preciosa?

Sasuke sonrió levemente y le apartó los mechones de la frente.

-Hmp. Es preciosa.

Sakura soltó un suave suspiro y se tendió de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Si, es preciosa.

Sasuke observó como su esposa volvía a cerrar de nuevo los ojos mientras una sonrisa florecía en su rostro.

 _"Tiene suerte"._ Le había dicho Karin.

-Sakura –Llamó.- ¿Crees que eres afortunada?

La kunoichi le dedicó una expresión simpática, a medio camino entre la confusión y la sorpresa.

-¿Me lo preguntas cuando acabamos de tener una niña? -Sakura posó su mirada curiosa en él, intentando leer su interior. Pero no era fácil, Sasuke nunca era fácil. Sin embargo, ella sabía que responder.- ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

Rápido y conciso. _**Sí.**_

Sakura mostró su dentadura en una sonrisa llena de felicidad, recordando otro de esos "sí" que tanto significaban para ella. El del día de su boda. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba así mismo afortunado, después de todo y tanto.

* * *

¡Listo!

Bueno, pues parece que ahora me ha dado por alejarme de las situaciones cómicas y liarme en estos asuntos más emocionales. Pero... volveré con la comedia, disfruto mucho haciéndola.

En fin, creo que el final tan abierto del Gaiden nos ofrece muchas, muchas posibilidades. Y, aunque sinceramente prefiero que los autores dejen cerradas y bien cerradas sus obras, Naruto nos da mucho juego a los que nos gusta imaginar diferentes situaciones para nuestros personajes más queridos.

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, y **muchas gracias** a los que os habéis tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar. En serio, que cada uno de vosotros se de por aludido.

¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!

PD: ¡Ah! Por cierto, creo que Karin se merece un futuro muy feliz y si puede ser al lado de Suigetsu mejor que mejor...


	6. Deber

**¡Buenas de nuevo!** Antes de empezar solo quiero hacer una aclaración: si habéis seguido el Gaiden, la primera parte os resultará más que conocida. Lo siguiente ya es pura imaginación. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **DEBER**

-¡¿Quieres decir que hay algo incluso más poderoso que Kaguya en algún lugar?! –Sakura se giró sorprendida hacia Sasuke. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Kaguya había sido lo más parecido a un dios que podía haber, había sido casi indestructible. No podrían batallar contra algo peor.

 _Así que era eso._ Durante dos días había intentado dilucidar que asunto era tan importante como para exigir su presencia en una reunión de Kages. Había hecho sus apuestas: una epidemia, falta de medicamentos, la creación de un congreso médico… Incluso algo relacionado con el Equipo 7. Pero el resultado había sido mucho peor que cualquiera de sus hipótesis. Kaguya. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

Miró uno por uno a los grandes ninjas de aquella reunión. Gaara. Chōjūrō. Darui. Kurotsuchi. Los más fuertes, los más poderosos ninjas de cuatro de las cinco grandes naciones. Porque para representar a la Hoja estaba él: Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque faltaban años para ser nombrado como kage, parecía claro que su presencia en aquella reunión estaba más que justificada. Igual que la de Sasuke Uchiha.

Miró uno por uno sus rostros serios, como tallados en piedra. Ninguno mostraba miedo, ninguno mostraba preocupación. En realidad, no mostraban nada. Una pequeña canción de su niñez apareció en su mente: " _'No importa la situación en la que se encuentre, un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones"_ La regla 25 de más de las 100 reglas del mundo Shinobi. No cabía duda de que aquellos shinobi eran capaces de controlar hasta los latidos de su corazón con tal de no dejar que sus sentimientos y emociones salieran a flote. Pero ella, no. Ella era Sakura Haruno. Y había roto aquella regla cientos de veces. Y ahora tenía ganas de gritar al presentir lo que iba a suceder.

-Alguien debe ocuparse de esto, en secreto.

Las frías palabras de Gaara hicieron realidad sus peores presagios, convirtiéndose en un puñal que le pinzó el vientre. Se llevó una mano a la barriga

 _Por favor, no, no lo digas. Sasuke, por favor, por favor, por favor, no._

-Yo.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el puño que aún seguía a la altura de su estómago. Lo había dicho. Claro, conciso, frío, grave. Como era el último descendiente del Clan Uchiha.

-Yo iré contigo, Sasuke -. Naruto se aproximó unos pasos y dejó caer su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Sasuke le miró de reojo sabiendo que aquello era imposible. Naruto tenía un deber, su deber, y a él le correspondía otro.

-Como futuro Hokage tienes que proteger la aldea. Haz tu trabajo, yo haré el mío. ¿No es esa la cooperación que buscabas?

Sus palabras sonaron duras, pero todos allí sabían que era verdad. Él era el único que podía rastrear cualquier señar de Kaguya con su rinnegan. Y Naruto debía quedarse en la aldea.

 _No es justo, kuso._

Sakura consiguió retener las lágrimas durante el resto del encuentro. Permaneció en pie, con la cabeza alta, al lado de Sasuke. Y, a pesar de que se debatía su propio futuro, no prestó atención a ninguna palabra más que se pronunció en aquella sala.

Ella tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia una casa de paredes blancas, una mesa de comedor de madera y un jardín primaveral.

* * *

Horas y horas había durado aquella reunión. Horas de planes, de compromisos, de mapas, de escondites, de armas. Horas y horas.

Sakura estaba furiosa con cada una de las personas de aquella sala durante el tiempo que duró la reunión. Horas y horas. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que Sasuke partiría la mañana siguiente y que ella necesitaba hablar con él? Fulminó con la mirada a todos los que se atrevieron a mirarla a la cara. Ellos no sabían lo que Sasuke se estaba jugando. Ellos no sabían a lo que Sasuke estaba renunciando al aceptar aquella misión. Pero ella sí. Y necesitaba de todo el tiempo del mundo para recordárselo, para hacerle ver que aquel no era el mejor momento para iniciar una misión tan sumamente larga. Ella también necesitaría horas y horas.

* * *

La noche caía sobre la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas cuando por fin llegaron a casa. Sasuke empujó levemente la puerta y Sakura entró tras él. Unos meses atrás, la kunoichi se habría asegurado de que nadie la viese entrar a aquellas horas de la noche en el hogar del Uchiha, pero ahora ya todo daba igual. Todos en la aldea sabían que el Equipo 7 se había recompuesto, que Sasuke volvía a ser ciudadano de pleno derecho en la Hoja y que, por tanto, había recuperado los viejos lazos de los que nunca fue capaz de deshacerse. Y eso la incluía a ella. La señora Uchiha.

Sakura ya no estaba furiosa. La ira había dado paso al cansancio físico y mental. Estaba cansada, harta. No había cruzado palabra con Sasuke a pesar de que ambos sabían que era necesario. Pero no quería, simplemente no le apetecía.

Dirigió sus pies al jardín trasero del Uchiha, ese que tanto había mimado. Se sentó sobre el pequeño porche de madera y se liberó de las sandalias. Posó sus pies en la hierba y dejó que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Una lágrima, y otra, y otra, y otra, y cientos más. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero al cerrar los ojos solo veía el escenario que presenciaría mañana. La aldea, a su espalda; el bosque, frente a sus ojos; el Hokage, a su lado. Y Sasuke Uchiha dispuesto a abandonar una vez más su hogar para emprender un nuevo viaje. Un nuevo "quiero ir contigo" iría seguido de un "no" tajante, y un suave toque en su frente seguido de un "te veré pronto" que detenía su corazón durante unos segundos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de tristeza y amor verían partir de nuevo al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, mañana sería distinto.

/

Sasuke observó a Sakura sentada en el porche. Cerró los ojos cansado y se dejó caer contra la pared de la sala de estar. _**Deber**_ … Él _tenía_ un deber. Abrió los ojos y observó como el viento mecía los cabellos de Sakura. _**Familia**_ … Él _podía_ tener una familia.

Estaba en una encrucijada y no podía salir. El recuerdo de su hermano se materializó en su mente.

 _Itachi_ ...

Él se había visto en una situación como la suya. Deber-Familia. En resumidas cuentas: una gran mierda. Itachi había hecho su elección: anteponer las obligaciones, el deber, a su familia. Con solo una excepción, él. Sin embargo, Sasuke no podía hacer excepciones. Hacer excepciones supondría poner a Sakura en peligro y no podía permitírselo.

Su hermano había protegido la aldea desde las sombras y le había querido desde la distancia. Y ahora él debía hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke abrió de nuevo los ojos habiendo aceptado su decisión, su misión. Cogió una de sus capas del perchero de la entrada, la dobló muy superficialmente y la posó en el suelo, en la entrada a la terraza, a espaldas de Sakura. Si ésta sintió su presencia, no dio ninguna muestra de notarlo. Su mirada parecía seguir fija en las flores agitadas por el viento, y su cuerpo, abrazado por sí mismo, no daba señas de notar nada de cuanto le rodeaba. Si Sakura necesitaba tiempo, él se lo daría. Como ella había hecho con él. Pero Sasuke se juró que no se marcharía hasta haber hablado con ella.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias.

Su ropa habitual, un chaleco táctico y una larga capa. Un pequeño estuche de armas en una de sus piernas y la pequeña mochila a la altura de su cintura. Y, como no, una de sus katanas oculta bajo los pliegues de la capa. Sasuke Uchiha había aprendido a viajar con lo imprescindible.

Salió de su cuarto al amanecer sabiendo que no volvería a estar allí durante muchos meses. Y, antes de bajar por la escalera hacia el piso inferior, sus pies le llevaron de forma inconsciente hacia otro cuarto, una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo. Aunque estaba vacía, se hacía verdaderamente acogedora. Las paredes en blanco y un gran ventanal hacia el jardín de la propiedad la volvían mucho más luminosa y amplia de lo que en verdad era. Faltaban la mayoría de muebles y lo único que adornaba aquella habitación era el proyecto de unas flores de colores pintadas en las paredes y un gran oso panda de peluche en el suelo de la habitación.

Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto entrar allí. Pronto aquel cuarto acogería a un nuevo huésped y él no estaría para verlo. Risas, lloros, enfados, pucheros, mimos, caricias… Y él no estaría allí.

Cerró la puerta de aquel dormitorio con la misma sensación que había experimentado muchos años atrás, cuando decidió irse con Orochimaru siendo poco más que un niño. Entonces, de noche, había volteado la fotografía del Equipo 7, su familia, y había sentido que su camino comenzaba muy lejos de ellos. Aquel gesto había sido muy significativo para él, había supuesto el dejarlo todo atrás, renunciar a lo que Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi podían ofrecerle y entregarse a una vida de sombras.

Y ahora, al girar el pomo de la puerta de aquella habitación, había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

-Te vuelves a marchar.

No era una pregunta, ni siquiera un reproche. Simplemente era un hecho. Naruto le dedicó una larga mirada.

Sasuke estaba serio, como siempre. Centró la vista en el Uzumaki.

-Hmp.

En medio del bosque, el viento azotaba sus cabellos mezclándolos con las hojas de los árboles. Aquel pequeño claro se había convertido en un nuevo punto de reunión para ellos. Un nuevo punto para las despedidas.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Sakura?

 _Sakura._ Ya era más del mediodía y esa mujer aún no se había dejado ver. Y él tenía que irse, _debía_ irse. En realidad, hacía seis horas ya que su misión había comenzado.

-Tsk. Aún no hemos hablado.

Naruto frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Hinata-chan también se hubiese enfadado de haber sido él quien se hubiese visto obligado a partir tres meses después de la boda. Lo peor no era la despedida, lo peor era no saber cuándo sería el reencuentro.

-No puedo evitar pensar que es terriblemente injusto-. Le confesó a su amigo.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

-La vida no es justa.

-"La vida no es justa" –parafraseó Naruto-. Y, sin embargo, tú y yo nos merecemos justicia, teme. Te seré sincero, no quiero que vayas a esa misión. Pero sé que debes hacerlo. Querer y deber. Es una auténtica mierda. ¿Sabes? Yo estoy igual que tú. Quiero estar en casa, con Hinata y con el bebé, pero debo estar aquí. Quiero ir contigo en esa misión, pero debo estar aquí. Quiero ir a comer ramen, pero debo acudir a las estúpidas reuniones con Kakashi-sensei. Es una mierda, pero tengo que hacerlo. -Naruto posó sus ojos en el pozo negro que era el único ojo visible del Uchiha-. No se que quieres tú, Sasuke, pero no es justo que no lo tengas.

Sasuke sabía lo que quería, sabía dónde quería estar. Pero no podía. Así que, una vez más, renunciaría.

Alzó su puño como despedida. Naruto le correspondió el gesto. Chocaron.

-Nos veremos a la vuelta, dobe. Te mantendré informado.

Antes de desaparecer engullido por los árboles, la voz de Naruto llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡No es a mi al único que debes mantener informado!

Y Sasuke asintió en silencio.

* * *

 _Mierda_. Sasuke se detuvo ante las grandes puertas de la Hoja. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte y el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza. La noche caía y él no la había encontrado. Y no podía irse de esa forma.

Sakura parecía llevarle la delantera. En el hospital, en casa, en la Torre del Hokage… allá donde fuera, Sakura ya había estado allí, y nadie sabía decirle donde estaba su esposa.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y posó su vista en el bosque. Comenzaría su misión, ya no podía atrasarla más. No _podía_ posponerlo más.

Tomó aire y dejó que sus pies se moviesen con lentitud, saboreando por última vez el recuerdo de su hogar.

Una vez se hubo introducido en el bosque, su semblante cambió. Su misión había comenzado. Endureció el gesto y eliminó cualquier rastro del brillo que Sakura decía que tenían sus ojos. Ya no tenía amigos, ya no estaba enamorado. Ahora era un ninja, el mejor, era Sasuke Uchiha, y tenía un importante trabajo entre manos.

/

Cuatro horas. Su tranquilidad había durado cuatro horas. Cientos de kilómetros más allá de la aldea, una pequeña presencia se dejaba notar unos metros más al norte. Ni desvió su camino, ni redujo su paso, ni activó su Sharingan. Lo único que hizo fue tensar su mandíbula y convertir su única mano en un puño.

-No deberías estar aquí.

Sakura Uchiha estaba de pie, apoyada contra un gran roble. Una gran capa negra ocultaba su uniforme ninja y la capucha ocultaba su particular cabello de cualquier reconocimiento.

Levantó su mirada cuando escuchó las frías palabras del Uchiha y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

-Tú tampoco.

No solo sus ojos, su voz también sonaba fría, dura.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, dejando unos escasos metros entre ellos. A esa distancia pudo ver en su cintura el bulto de lo que seguro era una pequeña mochila de viaje. Sasuke suspiró por décima vez en el día. Sakura no había venido a despedirse de él.

-Sakura ...

-Sabes que vengo a decirte-. La kunoichi le cortó rápidamente. Sakura sabía que si le daba la más mínima oportunidad de debatir, Sasuke saldría ganando. Y no se lo podía permitir.

-No.

-No es una petición, Sasuke, simplemente te estoy informando. Iré contigo.

Sasuke miraba fijamente sus grandes ojos verdes. A su entender, eran el punto más atractivo de su esposa. Sakura se comunicaba con ellos. En ellos había visto amor, cariño, complicidad, alegría, ira, tristeza, decepción. Y ahora veía determinación, seguridad, fuerza. Aquellos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente a su vez, aguantándole la mirada, demostrando que no serían ellos los primeros en desviar la mirada. No sería ella la primera en echarse atrás.

-Esto no es un viaje de enamorados, Sakura, no es seguro.

Sakura apretó los dientes y cuadró su mandíbula.

-¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que no se quien es Kaguya? Pues te recordaré algo Sasuke: yo estuve allí. Cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda, yo estaba allí, contigo. Aquello tampoco era seguro pero, ¿sabes que? Soy una kunoichi, nada es seguro.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente. En momentos como aquel, se sentía orgulloso de su esposa, tremendamente orgulloso de ella. Sakura eran una gran kunoichi, era de los mejores médicos del mundo Shinobi. Y cuando hablaba así, con tanta fuerza… Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar la cantidad de veces que la había considerado mediocre y todas las veces que ella le había demostrado cuán equivocado estaba en su juicio. Sakura era buena… y era su esposa. Por eso debía permanecer a salvo.

-No puedes venir, Sakura, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Un motivo –pidió ella,- solo quiero un motivo.

Sasuke sopesó sus palabras. Le había pedido un motivo y ambos sabían cuál era.

-No es lugar para una embarazada.

Sakura sonrió de forma socarrona, como si hubiese estado esperando aquello.

-¿Lugar? ¿Y cuál es mi lugar entonces, Sasuke? ¿Crees que debería quedarme en casa, sola, esperando tu regreso que dios sabe cuándo será? No, no es lo que tú quieres.

-¡Lo que yo quiero no importa!

El Uchiha cortó la distancia que los separaba y posicionó su brazo al lado de la cabeza de Sakura, apoyando la mano en la rugosa corteza del gran roble. Acercó su cuerpo al de su mujer mientras que Sakura retrocedía hasta toparse con la madera del árbol, quedando atrapada.

Sakura intentó hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, intentó permanecer fuerte frente a él. Pero, al final, una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla y agachó su cabeza viéndose incapaz de controlar el llanto. Algunos mechones rosados se escaparon de la capucha y ocultaron sus ojos. Su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros del pecho del Uchiha.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se le hizo una bola en el estómago. Aquello no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

-Escúchame, Sakura -. Sasuke pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola. Con su mano le bajó la capucha y liberó el cabello de su mujer. Apoyó su mandíbula en la cabeza de Sakura-. Escúchame. No quiero riesgos. Tienes que estar bien, pase lo que pase, tú y el bebé. Sabes… sabes que eres mi familia, Sakura. No puedo volver a perder eso. ¿Entiendes? No puedo perderte.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente sobre el pecho de su esposo. Se separó ligeramente de él, lo suficiente como para poder ponerse de puntillas y mirarle a los ojos. La mano de Sasuke aún la sujetaba de por la cintura.

-No me vas a perder, Sasuke. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Nunca me vas a perder. Ni a mí ni al bebé. Pero entiende algo: mi lugar es contigo. Nuestro lugar está contigo. Ni puedo ni quiero pasar este embarazo sola. Eres mi esposo y su padre, Sasuke. Tu lugar está con nosotros. Y si no podemos estar en nuestra casa… bueno, somos ninjas, nos las apañaremos.

Sakura había dulcificado su gesto. Los ojos le brillaban cada vez más por las lágrimas y sus mejillas se habían enrojecido levemente. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar besarla con ansia. Sakura enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Sasuke apretó la mano en su cintura. Sakura, quién había correspondido el beso después de la sorpresa, se separó de él con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían a que se debía aquella curva de sus labios. Sakura había ganado, suya era la victoria. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, cómplice.

-Escúchame bien, Sakura. Si algo os ocurre, te haré directamente responsable.

Sakura asintió con fuerza imitando el gesto serio de su esposo. Pero enseguida una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Que nos va a ocurrir, Sasuke-kun? Somos ninjas... y los mejores.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de nuevo. Se separo de ella y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda.

-Hmp. Vámonos.

* * *

 **¡Buenas otra vez!** No se si os habrá gustado pero creo que es de mis favoritos o, al menos, uno de los que más he mimado.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. Me han avisado de una norma que la que no estaba al tanto así que intentaré responder de otra forma a vuestros comentarios, ya que me hacen mucha ilusión. (Si se, claro, porque soy nueva y no se si me manejaré bien)

 **¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**


	7. Verdades

**VERDADES**

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Un continuo de chillidos y lloros comenzó a oírse en el recinto de la escuela básica de Konoha. La fuente de aquellos lamentos era un niño moreno recostado en el suelo que agarraba con fuerza su brazo, intentado que la pequeña rozadura de su codo fuese lo más visible posible.

Sarada Uchiha le miraba sorprendida. ¡No había sido para tanto! Aquel niño la estaba molestando y ella solo le había empujado por los hombros, ¡nada más! De hecho, la pequeña Uchiha estaba segura de que aquella molestia estaba fingiendo dolor para que su sensei la castigase a ella.

Un corrillo de niños comenzó a formarse a su alrededor atraído por los gritos. Y, entre ellos, una cabellera violeta se hizo presente.

-¡Sarada-chan! ¡Sui-kun! ¿Están bien? –Hinata se agachó para poder observar mejor la herida de Sui Ketyu -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La Uzumaki la miraba con el Byakugan activo, el mismo que había usado para asegurar la salud del niño.

 _Byakugan._

Sarada conocía bien a Hinata-sensei. Su mamá tenía muy buena relación con la familia Uzumaki así que solían almorzar mucho juntos. Además, Sarada sentía fascinación por los ojos perlas de Hinata. Alguna vez su madre le había dicho que en el clan Uchiha había un dojutsu muy especial, y ella se preguntaba continuamente si sus ojos adquirirían el color perla de los del clan Hyuga.

Sarada intentó explicarse.

-Yo no…

-¡Me ha pegado, Hinata-sensei! ¡Sarada me ha pegado! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada y me ha pegado! –Sui Ketyu, el molesto niño moreno, parecía estar mucho mejor de su "tremenda" herida. Se había incorporado y ahora, sentado en el suelo, miraba con furia a la descendiente del clan Uchiha.

Sarada correspondió su mirada y le acusó con el dedo.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Gritó ofendida.- ¡Hinata-sensei, ha empezado él! Estaba diciendo mentiras y…

-¡Yo solo dije la verdad! ¡Mi…! -Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos un secreto, Sui bajó la voz, convirtiendo las palabras en un susurro al alcance de Sarada e Hinata-. Mi papá me ha dicho que el suyo es un criminal y que no debería estar en la Aldea.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Hyuga.

 _Sui... ¿De donde sacaste eso?_

-¡Eso es mentira! –El gritó de Sarada hizo que Hinata volviese su mirada hacia ella. La pequeña tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Sarada…

Hinata intentó acercarse a ella, tenderle su mano, pero ésta retrocedió un par de pasos y echó a correr.

* * *

Antes incluso de traspasar el umbral de su propiedad, un llanto infantil llegó hasta sus oídos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado.

 _¿Sarada?_

Su hija apenas lloraba y, cuándo lo hacía, nunca de aquella forma. La pequeña Uchiha de apenas seis años era una de las niñas más tranquilas de la Hoja, aunque solía hacer muecas cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo. Pero Sarada _nunca_ había llorado de aquella forma.

Sasuke apuró el paso y, tras abrir la puerta principal de la residencia familiar, siguió el llanto hasta el salón.

-No pasa nada, linda, no pasa nada… -Sakura tenía a Sarada recostada en su cuello, acunándola suavemente con palabras tranquilizadoras y pequeños masajes en la espalda y en el cabello. Posó sus ojos verdes en él y frunció ligeramente los labios en un gesto de preocupación.

Sarada, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, seguía sollozando en su regazo.

Sasuke tomó aire y con paso lento se sentó en el suelo junto a ellas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sarada? –Preguntó suavemente mientras posaba una mano sobre su espalda.

La niña dio un respingo al sentir la presencia de su padre y, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se separó de su madre y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su padre mientras intensificaba su sollozo.

-¡Papá!

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza aún extrañado, mientras veía como Sakura negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

 _Colegio._ Fue lo que entendió de labios de Sakura.

-¿Te ha pasado algo en el colegio? -Sasuke apartó un poco a su hija para poder mirarla a la cara.

Sasuke no era un hombre dulce, no era romántico, ni siquiera era cariñoso. Todo en él era frío, distante. Sin embargo, estiró el brazo y con su única mano fue apartando poco a poco el flequillo de la frente de su hija, intentado que ésta abriese los ojos y le devolviese la mirada. Sonrió levemente cuando su mente sustituyó la imagen de su niña pequeña por la de su mujer hacía muchos, muchos años atrás. Tiempo atrás, justo cuándo él había decidido comenzar su venganza, Sakura lo había descubierto desertando de la Aldea. Por aquel entonces, las lágrimas habían surcado las mejillas de la kunoichi sin control y él nada hizo por deternerlas.

Sarada apenas lloraba, sin embargo, a su mujer la había visto llorar cientos de veces. Ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas, ríos de sal en las mejillas y labios temblorosos que intentaban mantener los sollozos. Sasuke no había hecho nada en la mayoría de veces que había visto llorar a su esposa, pero quizás ahora podía ayudar a su hija. Sasuke la besó en la frente.

-¿Me dices que ha sucedido, Sarada?

La pequeña asintió y, lentamente, tras unos segundos en los que consiguió calmarse, comenzó a relatar entre hipos lo ocurrido.

-En el cole un niño me ha dicho algo feo. Es mentira, papá. Yo se que es mentira. No te vayas a enfadar –añadió mirando con preocupación los ojos de su padre. Sasuke asintió dándole ánimos para continuar-. Me dijo que…Que fuiste malo, que intentaste hacer daño a la Aldea y al Séptimo… Y… Y a mamá… ¡Pero yo se que es mentira, papá! Por eso me peleé con él… y Hinata-sensei me riñó –añadió avergonzada bajando la mirada.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se cuadró y su única mano se convirtió en un puño de hierro que descendió hasta la altura de su pierna. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, se endurecieron, y sintió una rabia que llevaba años sin sentir.

 _No._

Sarada seguía mirando al suelo como si estuviese esperando una reprimienda, una riña por _algo_ que ella hubiese hecho mal. ¿Ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer mal una niña de 6 años? Él era el culpable, _él_.

Buscó la mirada de Sakura mientras dejaba que el enfado recorriese su cuerpo. Su mujer seguía allí, sentada a su lado. Ella también estaba enfadada. Lo veía en su cuerpo rígido, en su ceño fruncido, en sus ojos verdes relampagueantes, en sus manos que apretaban su vestido. Sakura le devolvió la mirada. Enfado. Ira. Calma. Resignación. Cansancio. Calma. Calma. Calma. Calma.

 _Calma._

Eso era lo que le pedían aquellos ojos verdes. _Calma, Sasuke-kun. Calma._

Porque ambos sabían que algún día alguien le diría algo a la pequeña Uchiha. Ambos sabían que algún día la pequeña Sarada tendría que soportar conocer la verdad de sus antepasados. Ambos lo sabían.

-Sarada -. La llamó suavemente, convirtiendo su nombre en un pequeño silbido. Y, cuándo la pequeña levantó la cabeza, le golpeó suavemente la frente con dos dedos. _Tac._ -Te contaré un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Pero antes, ve a por un abrigo, debemos ir a un lugar.

La pequeña, que parecía haber olvidado todo recuerdo del llanto, asintió con fuerza y echó a correr por el pasillo que conducía hasta su cuarto en busca de cualquier prenda de abrigo que le pudiera servir.

Por su parte, Sakura se levantó entre suspiros y se encaminó hacia una de las capas que colgaban del perchero. Una vez puesta, tomó una bufanda azul. Sasuke se levantó siguiendo sus pasos.

-Un paseo, ¿eh? –Comentó distraídamente la kunoichi mientras se giraba para encontrarse con los ojos azabaches de su esposo. Él no le respondió. El Uchiha parecía estar a kilómetros de ella, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su turbulento pasado. Sakura posó su mano en su mejilla y consiguió devolverlo a la realidad.- Has hecho bien, Sasuke-kun.

 _Has hecho bien._

Sakura se lo decía, sus ojos verdes se lo decían.

Y él quería decirle tanto… ¿Qué le dirían a Sarada? Él mismo sólo contaba con un año más cuándo toda su vida cambió. ¿Y si a ella le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Toda la verdad?

 _No lo entenderá_. Ni él mismo llegaba a entenderlo todo. Mentiras, traiciones, engaños, pactos… Su clan era un amasijo de guerra y sangre, ¿cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Cómo le contaría lo que _él_ mismo había hecho?

-Sakura… -Ella seguía allí, mirándolo. Ella siempre estaba allí. Alzó su mano hacia su mejilla, la acarició levemente para después seguir el recorrido hasta su nuca. Presionó ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Sakura acercara su cabeza y chocara su frente con la suya. Sasuke cerró los ojos.- Ayúdame.

Él nunca, _jamás_ , había pedido ayuda.

Sakura elevó la mirada y se separó ligeramente, haciendo que su nariz rozara la de su esposo. Sasuke abrió los ojos.

Verde. El color de Sakura no era el rosa de su cabello, era el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

-Siempre.

* * *

La lluvia y los truenos caían con fuerza en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sasuke alzó la vista al tiempo en el que un rayo rasgaba en dos el cielo.

A pesar de que Pain convirtiese la Hoja en escombros y tierra, a pesar de no haber allí ninguna edificación que señalase la localización, para Sasuke había sido tan fácil hallar el desaparecido el Barrio Uchiha como sostener su katana.

Hacía años, muchos años, allí había habido vida. Había tiendas, comercios, viviendas, familias, niños, ancianos. El clan Uchiha estaba vivo. Ahora, frente a él, sólo veía polvo y rocas, un amplio terreno que probablemente sería utilizado para ampliar los límites de la Hoja. Ahora, aquel lugar en el que había pasado parte de su vida, no era más que un recuerdo agridulce en su memoria. Su casa, la casa de sus tíos, la panadería, el cuartel de la policía de Konoha… Polvo y recuerdos, todo era polvo y recuerdos.

Sin embargo, había un lugar que seguía aún muy vivo.

Una mañana, siendo él aún uno niño, Itachi Uchiha le había cargado en su espalda y le había llevado hasta las puertas torii del gran Santuario Nakano. Lo que para el resto de ciudadanos de la Hoja no era más que otro símbolo de fuerza del poderoso clan, para los Uchiha allí había un secreto enterrado bajo el séptimo tatami a la derecha.

… _Séptimo tatami a la derecha…_

Itachi parecía estar allí, a su lado, susurrándole las indicaciones para descubrir el pequeño pasadizo que desembocaba en la gran sala subterránea. La primera vez que había bajado por aquellas escaleras era poco más que un niño asustado tras la masacre de su clan. Ni siquiera había activado su Sharingan para leer las inscripciones talladas en la gran roca. Por aquel entonces, Sasuke no sabía nada, absolutamente nada. Solo le habían contado mentiras, falsedades, cuentos.

Mentiras.

 _-Itachi era un traidor._ Mentira.

 _-Itachi le odiaba._ Mentira.

 _-Su clan estaba maldito._ Bueno, quizás esa fuese verdad.

 _-Obtendrás el máximo poder del Sharingan acabando con tu mejor amigo._ Mentira.

¿Qué había de verdad en su vida?

 _Mentiras…_

Sasuke giró levemente la cabeza para poder ver a su hija, rezagada al lado de Sakura. Ellas eran su única verdad. Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, ellos habían sido su verdad en su pequeño mundo de mentiras.

 _Mentiras…_

¿Qué le diría a la pequeña Sarada?

Sasuke volvió su rostro al frente y dejó que su Rinnegan localizase el punto exacto para bajar a la sala oculta del desaparecido santuario. Uno, dos, tres pasos al norte le separaban del único recuerdo material que tenía.

 _-Kuchiyose no Jutsu._

Tres serpientes blancas movieron la tierra que ocultaba el pasadizo.

Sasuke descendió primero. Prendió con uno de sus jutsus las antorchas que se disponían a lo largo del pasillo y todas ellas iluminaron la vieja estancia. La sala se conservaba aún mejor de lo que había esperado. Las paredes seguían intactas y aunque el techo se había derrumbado ligeramente en una de las esquinas, parecía seguir siendo segura.

Y allí, al fondo, los restos de la destruída tabla de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki aguardaban a los pies de un retrato colgado en la pared. Una foto de su familia. Mikoto. Fugaku. Itachi. Él.

* * *

Sarada se agarró del vestido de su madre en un gesto infantil. Sakura, quien iba a emprender el descenso, le sonrió dulcemente y le ofreció su mano. Poco a poco, ambas bajaron juntas a los últimos vestigios del Clan Uchiha.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

El sonido de las botas de agua de Sarada golpeando los malgastados escalones llenó el silencio de la habitación.

Sasuke tomó en su mano el marco de la pared y, dándole un último vistazo, se acercó con él hacia las recién llegadas.

-Sarada… -Sasuke se agachó ante ella y le cedió la fotografía.

La niña la miró con ojos curiosos, como quien busca las diferencias entre dos imágenes idénticas. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡¿Este eres tú, papá?!

-Hmp.

-¡Shanaroo! Era guapo, ¿verdad mamá?

La pequeña se volvió con la fotografía hacia su madre, quien mantenía una pequeña risa en su boca.

-Sí, linda, papá siempre ha sido muy guapo –Corroboró ella mirando a su marido con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hmp.

-Ella se parece a ti. –Comentó Sarada señalando a la única mujer de la fotografía.

-Sí… -Sasuke posó una pierna en el suelo y sentó a su hija en la otra para que ambos pudiese ver la imagen juntos.

Sakura dejó ver una sonrisa dulce y se unió a la estampa, sentándose en el suelo al lado de su esposo.

-¿Sabes quien es? –Preguntó suavemente.

Su hija negó con la cabeza.

-Mikoto Uchiha. –Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que Sasuke había pronunciado el nombre de su madre y, aún así, aquel nombre quemaba en su garganta. El recuerdo de una mujer hermosa, de ojos profundos pero dulces y larga caballera azabache, inundó su mente. Cuando su madre le preparaba la comida para la escuela, cuando le curaba las heridas después de un duro entrenamiento, cuando mediaba entre él y su padre…

-Es muy linda.

-Hmp. Como tú.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de su hija y el rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. Sarada posó sus ojos en otra de las figuras, la de un hombre serio, fuerte, severo. Le señaló.

-Fugaku Uchiha. Mi padre. –No tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que su padre había acudido a su mente. Ahora Sasuke Uchiha era capaz de entender que se sentía siendo padre, que era que tu corazón se inflara de orgullo a ver a tu hijo y que significaba tener buena compañía durante el viaje de tu vida. Sasuke miró de reojo a su esposa por encima de la cabeza de Sarada.

-Y, ¿Mikoto era tu mamá?

-Hmp -. Solo quedaba una persona en aquella fotografía-. Itachi Uchiha. Mi hermano.

 _Itachi_. Muchas veces, la mente de Sasuke quedaba en blanco cuando pensaba en su hermano. La última imagen que tenía de él, sonriente, a punto de desaparecer, disculpándose una vez más y prometiéndole que siempre le querría, se solapaba con la imagen que siempre había tenido de él, la de un criminal. Sasuke sabía la verdad, sin embargo, haber convivido tantas veces con una mentira le jugaba malas pasadas. Había tenido sentimientos tan contrarios por su hermano, que había veces que había sentido que era imposible juntar toda la información. Sai lo había llamado "Mal del pintor". Según le escuchó decir, algunos grandes artistas tenían tantas ideas en su mente que les era imposible seleccionar una y plasmarla en el papel, por lo que sufrían grandes periodos de sequía a pesar de que su mente estuviera a pleno rendimiento.

-Y… ¿Dónde están?

La pregunta de Sarada le devolvió a la realidad. Apartó la mirada de la imagen de Itachi y la miró a los ojos.

-Ya no están, Sarada. Se fueron cuando era pequeño.

Sarada le devolvía la mirada a su padre. Muchas veces, la pequeña intentaba aguantarle la mirada e intentar comprender por que su mamá decía que le encantaban aquellos ojos tan oscuros que ambos tenían. Ella decía que, si los mirabas bien, podías verlos brillar, como una noche con estrellas. Y Sarada siempre lo había intentado con su padre. Había intentado ver las estrellas en un campo oscuro.

-¿Y eso te pone triste? –preguntó ella escrutándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke observó aquellos ojos tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los suyos. Sarada los había heredado de él: oscuros, con un destello de suspicacia y de inteligencia a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

-No –susurró-. Os tengo a mamá y a ti. Sois mi familia. Pero… me puso triste durante muchos años y me llevó a hacer muchas cosas mal. Naruto y mamá me salvaron. Y ahora tú. No tengo más tristeza, no tengo más remordimientos, y no quiero que tú los tengas. No me gusta lo que te han dicho en la escuela, pero no puedo impedir que lo vuelvas a escuchar. Y no quiero volver a verte triste por eso. Escúchame bien, Sarada, porque no lo volveré a repetir: tú papá ya no está triste y ahora cuida la aldea.

Sarada se lanzó a su cuello, donde fue recibida por el brazo de su padre, que la abrazó fuertemente y se levantó mientras ella seguía abrazada. En esa posición podía ver como el retrato familiar de su infancia le devolvía la mirada.

Esa sería la historia que Sarada conocería, de momento. Hasta aquí. Su madre, su padre, Itachi… Los recuerdos que él tenía de niño serían los que dibujaría para Sarada y, cuando llegara el momento, el resto de la historia le sería revelada. Sin mentiras. Sin prisas. Él se aseguraría de eso.

Sin embargo, una nueva idea se dejó entrever en su mente. ¿Se enfadaría Sarada con él, por no haberle contado toda la verdad? ¿Se sentiría… engañada?

Sasuke frunció el ceño tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el pequeño contacto que hizo el cuerpo de Sakura con su costado le despertó como si de un pinchazo se tratase. Sakura se había levantado a su vez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, como tantas otras veces. Negro y verde. A veces, Sasuke deseaba que Sarada hubiese heredado aquellos magníficos ojos jade.

 _Sakura_.

 _Sakura Uchiha._

Ella era la respuesta.

Sarada podía haber heredado el fuerte carácter de su clan, pero era la mitad de Sakura la que compensaría todo lo malo. Como había hecho con él.

* * *

C'est fini.

Vale, ha sido difícil. Siempre que pienso que voy a ser rápida en subir un capítulo nuevo porque tengo la idea casi, casi hecha, zas! Tardo mogollón. Mis disculpas.

Dado que el anterior capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos, no se que pensareis de este jejejeje.

Y, que decir, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos y a todas, en serio. Ah! Y tengo en cuenta las ideas que me habéis dado, lo que pasa que necesito tiempo para llevarlas a cabo.

 **¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**


	8. El principio

**PRINCIPIO.**

Unos suaves ronquidos la recibieron al abrir la puerta. Dentro de aquella habitación del 2º piso del Hospital de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki dormía placidamente abrazado a un gran almohadón. Y a su lado, sentada en uno de esos incómodos sillones de los hospitales y envuelta en una manta, Hinata Hyuga la saludó con una sonrisa. Sakura le correspondió el gesto y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se encaminó hacia los pies de la cama para recoger los últimos informes del rubio. Tras un breve vistazo, sonrió y guardó la carpeta en el mismo lugar. Antes de salir de la habitación le hizo un gesto a la acompañante para que siguiese sus pasos.

Afuera, la cálida luz de un nuevo día calentaba sutilmente el pasillo.

-Viéndolo dormir de esa forma nadie diría que hace solo dos semanas luchábamos por sobrevivir -. Comentó Sakura.

-Sí… Naruto-kun está muy tranquilo.

Sakura asintió y apoyó los codos en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras miraba como Konoha se preparaba para afrontar un nuevo día de duro trabajo. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, la Aldea iba rehaciendo su vida.

-Sakura-san… ¿Naruto-kun está bien?

-¿Hum? –Sakura despegó su vista del paisaje sin haber escuchado a la joven Hyuga. Hinata tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, anhelantes a la espera de su respuesta. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para saber qué le había preguntado. Sonrió con dulzura y volvió a desviar la vista hacia el paisaje que la ventana le ofrecía-. ¿Alguna vez ha estado mal? Ese baka... Tú lo viste, cuando despertó ni siquiera se fijó en la pérdida de su brazo. Se recuperará, tranquila. Solo necesita unos cuidados más -. Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata enrojeció violentamente al entender la intención escondida que llevaba aquel comentario.

-Yo solo intento que esté bien y…

-Lo se, lo se, lo se. No pretendía que te sintieses mal, Hinata –Se disculpó entre sonrisas-. ¿Sabes? Le haces bien a Naruto. Es un baka y no se da cuenta, pero algún día lo hará, ya verás –Sakura volvió a guiñarle un ojo divertida para después mirarla con preocupación-. Sin embargo, deberías descansar. Llevas aquí desde que ingresó, te vendrá bien alejarte de esto un rato.

-No… no puedo dejarlo solo –Le confesó con timidez. Hinata miraba al suelo, huyendo de los brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad.- Él lo ha dado todo por nosotros, no puedo abandonarlo ahora –Añadió alzando el rostro.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo y asintió con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido unida a la joven Hyuga, de hecho, apenas la conocía. Pero desde el momento en que la vio arriesgar su vida para salvar al Uzumaki de Pain, una chispa de admiración se había despertado en su interior. Hinata era tímida, demasiado tranquila para destacar en cualquier campo. Sin embargo, aquel día había hecho algo que nadie se había atrevido. Lo había dado todo por amor. Por un amor puro, desinteresado. Por un amor ciego, como el de ella.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sakura se incorporó con pesadez y, tras un amistoso apretón al brazo de su amiga, se encaminó por el pasillo que llevaba al resto de sus pacientes.

-¡Sakura-san! –La llamó Hinata-. También tú deberías descansar.

Sakura se giró para mostrarle una sonrisa divertida.

-Y lo haría encantada pero hay demasiado trabajo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se adelantó un par de pasos, quedando a escasa distancia de su compañera.

-No, no decía en el hospital. Tú… tú también has estado cuidando a Sasuke-san. Deberías descansar.

Sakura borró la sonrisa de su rostro y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea de seriedad. Hinata vio la preocupación y el cansancio en aquellos bonitos ojos jade.

 _Sasuke-san_.

Al contrario que Naruto, él no había despertado aún. Once días habían pasado ya desde el fin de la 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Once días en los que ambas habían compartido las noches con aquellos a los que amaban. La diferencia es que Naruto mejoraba y Sasuke Uchiha no.

 _Sasuke-kun._

Aunque Sakura se mostrase despreocupada cada vez que Naruto le preguntaba por él, tanto ella como Hinata sabían que aquello era solo pura fachada. Sasuke aún no había despertado y por ello Sakura le acompañaba todas las noches en su habitación, revisando las constantes y rogando para que aquel estúpido Uchiha no le diese una desagradable noticia. Si aquello llegase a suceder, Sakura no se lo perdonaría nunca.

La mano de Hinata se posó en su brazo, sobresaltándola.

-Sin embargo, se que no lo vas a hacer. De la misma manera que yo no dejaré de cuidar a Naruto-kun. ¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti -. Añadió antes de desaparecer en la habitación de Naruto. Apenas un minuto más tarde, Hinata Hyuga volvía a aparecer con la manta azul en sus brazos -. Te la regalo. No, no, tienes que aceptarla, por favor. Tenemos que ayudarnos en esto, ¿no crees? –Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hinata, no puedo…

-Sí, sí puedes. Naruto-kun ya ha despertado así que puedo ir a mi casa y recoger otra. Quédate esta, ¿sí? Las noches aquí son muy frías.

Hinata tenía razón. Las noches en la habitación de Sasuke eran muy frías y la silla que le habían dado para hacerle compañía era terriblemente incómoda.

Sakura apretó la manta conmovida ante el gesto de la joven Hyuga.

-Gracias –Respondió antes de darle un abrazo.

* * *

Sakura se deshizo la coleta y se masajeó el cabello, intentando relajarse. Después de un largo turno en el hospital, aquel era el único momento que tenía para ella. Sonrió al pensar en lo que diría Ino si la viese. Era obvio que a sus ojos les faltaban horas de sueño, que su piel pedía a gritos un descanso y que su cabello necesitaba de todos los cuidados que solía hacerle cuando se enteró de que a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaban las niñas con el pelo largo.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Era él su problema. Él siempre era su problema.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer encima de la cama. Allí, en las habitaciones reservadas para los médicos de guardia, había encontrado su pequeño rincón para desconectar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, intentado relajar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para acabar comprobando lo tensa que estaba. La guerra, el caos de la postguerra, los heridos, los familiares, los turnos del hospital… Cargaba con ello sobre sus hombros y sin quejarse, sin descansar si quiera un segundo.

Se giró sobre si misma para enfocar su vista en la pequeña ventana del cuarto, allí donde había colocado unas pequeñas flores en una botella de plástico.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Sakura recorría el silencioso pasillo de la tercera planta hasta la habitación del joven Uchiha donde se quedaría a pasar la noche. Con la manta azul en su brazo, Sakura miraba a su alrededor intranquila. Algo no andaba bien. Apenas estaba a dos metros de la puerta cuando se percató de que los guardias no eran los amables carceleros a los que ella había acostumbrado a llevar café y que siempre picaban a la puerta de la habitación por si necesitaba algo.

-¿Quién va? –Preguntó uno de ellos con voz seca.

Sakura los analizó con ojo clínico. El que se había dirigido a ella era un hombre adulto, quizás rondaba los 40. A su lado, un hombre menor y más delgado hizo ademán de tomar uno de los kunai de su bolsa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto, pero no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Haruno Sakura.

Una mano le golpeó la suya cuando intentó agarrar el manillar de la puerta. Sakura miró sorprendida al hombre más bajito.

-El sujeto está despierto. Nadie puede entrar en este cuarto.

Sakura sentía la mano enrojecida y, sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

 _¿Qué? ¿Sasuke-kun?_ ¿Por qué nadie la había avisado?

La emoción subió hasta sus ojos y el apremio se hizo más presente en sus acciones y en su voz.

-Déjenme pasar. Soy miembro del equipo médico de Uchiha Sasuke –explicó aproximándose a la puerta.

-Señorita, nadie puede entrar en este cuarto solo -. Aclaró el mayor de los dos situándose en frente de ella.

-El sujeto está despierto -. Recalcó el otro.

¿Quiénes eran aquellos tipos? ¿Quién les había puesto allí? Nadie le había comunicado el cambio de guardias. Cuando Kakashi-sensei le anunció que la habitación de Sasuke-kun sería vigilada día y noche, ella no puso la menor objeción. Pero aquello era abusivo.

Buscó algo que pudiese identificarlos: una banda ninja, el escudo de alguna casa feudal… Y allí, bordado en la tela que cubría sus hombros, vio el símbolo de Komogakure. _La Aldea del Rayo_. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Según le había contado Naruto, Sasuke iba a tener muchos problemas si algún día quería visitar los rocosos terrenos del Raikage. Por lo visto allí no llevaban demasiado bien el intento de secuestro de Killer B ni la intromisión en la reunión de los Kages por parte del Uchiha.

Sakura les miró con rabia contenida, convirtiendo la mano que ansiaba tomar el picaporte de la puerta en un puño.

-¿Sujeto? –Dijo entre dientes-. Esto no es un laboratorio, señores. Él es un paciente y yo soy su médico. Háganse a un lado.

Como si no la hubiesen escuchado, los dos guardias se acercaron más entre ellos, haciendo que acceder a la puerta fuese imposible.

-No puede entrar sola, ¿no me escucha?

Sakura fijó sus ojos en él y dejó que el chakra se acumulase suavemente en su puño. Si no la dejaban entrar por las buenas, entraría por las malas.

Una mano amable se posó en su hombro y ni aún así apartó la vista de aquel tipo ni dejó de concentrar el chakra en su puño.

-Señorita, hágame caso, es por su bien -. Aquel otro guardia parecía más amable, más razonable. Pero solo lo parecía-. El hombre que está aquí dentro es un asesino, el peor de los criminales, no debería entrar sola.

Como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratara, Sakura volvió veloz el rostro hacia aquel hombre. Cruzó sus ojos con los de él e intentó cargarlos de toda la rabia que sentía.

 _Asesino… Criminal…_ _Sasuke-kun_.

Ellos no tenían derecho a llamarlo así, ellos no sabían nada. Se sacudió con violencia la mano que aún descansaba encima de su hombro y aumentó la cantidad de chakra de su puño.

-¿Cómo dice? –Siseó lentamente.

Casi podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo del guardia.

-¿Puede… puede estar segura de que ese hombre no le hará daño?

 _Zas._

Zas es un globo que revienta. Zas es un golpe a un espejo que se vuelve añicos. Zas es una pregunta que reaviva los miedos de un corazón roto.

Zas era el mazazo que había sido aquella maldita pregunta.

 _Sasuke-kun, ¿me harías daño?_

Si Sasuke Uchiha podía herirla, Sakura sabía que no iba a ser físicamente. Sin embargo, en el terreno de los sentimientos, Sakura era una como gran diana para la fina puntería del Susanoo perfecto del Uchiha.

Se quedó en silencio, fría, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta detrás de aquellos hombres, donde sabía que Sasuke Uchiha escuchaba todo lo que ocurría. Dejó que el chakra que había concentrado en su puño se disipase lentamente, dejó que la molesta pregunta de aquel hombre calase en su interior.

Sakura sabía qué deseaba decirle, sabía qué deseaba hacerle. Ansiaba espetarle a aquel hombre que Sasuke Uchiha tenía una historia detrás, que gracias a él su bonito culo descansaba tranquilo por las noches, que a él le debía seguir vivo. Deseaba decirle que no, que Sasuke-kun no le haría daño. Un no rotundo, claro, de los que no dejan lugar a las dudas. Y deseaba levantar a aquellos dos hombres del suelo, cogerlos del cuello de sus capas y susurrarles con una mirada amenazadora que si volvía a verlos por allí, que si volvía a escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras, no volverían enteros a su preciosa aldea del rayo.

Pero no dijo nada. Y las palabras de Kakashi-sensei resonaron en su mente.

"… _pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Lo has oído?! ¡El teme ha despertado, dattebayo!

Los gritos de Naruto suplantaron su silencio y la devolvieron a la realidad. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos al tiempo que veía a su amigo acercarse corriendo hacia ella, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Naruto…

-¡¿Qué haces ahí parada, Sakura-chan?! ¡Vamos a ver a…!

-Nombre -. Como si fuese un cuchillo, una voz dura cortó la felicidad del recién llegado. Aquellos dos hombres no se habían movido de su posición ante la llegada de Naruto. Es más, Sakura juraría que, de nuevo, el guardia de menor estatura había vuelto a meter su mano en su bolsillo de kunais.

-Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. ¿Me dejáis pasar? Tengo que decirle un par de cosas a ese ba…

-¿Eres parte del personal médico?

La pregunta hizo que el gesto de Naruto se tornara serio.

-No.

-Lo siento, solo pueden acceder miembros del personal médico y de dos en dos.

Naruto buscó en sus ojos verdes algún tipo de ayuda, pero Sakura solo pudo negar con cansancio, haciéndole ver que llevaba un rato intentado entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El sujeto es muy peligroso, podría hacerles daño.

Eran más o menos las mismas palabras que le habían dedicado a ella, mas la reacción del Uzumaki fue todo lo contraria a la suya. Naruto estalló en carcajadas, auténticas y despreocupadas carcajadas que llegaban hasta los rincones más ocultos de aquel pequeño hospital.

-¿Has oído eso, Sakura-chan? –Le preguntó aún entre lágrimas y risas-. Que ese baka nos va a hacer daño. ¡Que lo intente de nuevo! Volvería a patearle el culo… -Y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Sakura le miró confundida sin entender el motivo de la risa de su compañero. ¿Acaso Naruto no era consciente de que le faltaba un brazo? ¿Por qué…?

"… _pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"_

… _Naruto…_

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura al entender por qué aquel comentario le había causado tanta gracia. A fin de cuentas, Naruto había sacrificado su brazo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Qué no estaría dispuesto a hacer por su compañero? ¿Qué no estaría dispuesto a hacer por cualquier aldeano? Naruto Uzumaki no abandona. Nunca. Pasara lo que pasara. Si Sasuke podía hacerle daño, estaba claro que él podía devolvérselo.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE ESCÁNDALO?! ¡¿ESTÁN TODOS LOCOS?! -Incluso las paredes temblaron frente el grito de Tsunade. Naruto se atragantó con sus propias risas y Sakura vio temblar a los guardias. La Sexta Hokage se acercaba a ellos con pasos firmes, con la furia pintada en sus ojos y Shizune a sus espaldas-. ¡Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ya!

-¡Oba-chan! Estos dos…

Naruto fue incapaz de continuar. La mano de Tsunade voló hacia su cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

-¡Que no me llames así, baka! ¿Qué sucede aquí, Sakura?

Sakura dio un respingo al oír su nombre en boca de su furiosa maestra.

-Al parecer ha habido un cambio de guardias y ahora no puedo entrar en la habitación de un paciente –Contestó mirando de reojo a los dos extranjeros.

-Un paciente no, un asesino –Masculló uno de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Naruto se zafó con violencia del agarre de Tsunade y se encaró con el guardia más joven, tomándolo del cuello-. Escucha, desgraciado, si estás aquí se lo debes a…

-¡BASTA! -Tsunade sujetó a Naruto por la espalda y le alejó del guardia. Sakura acudió a su lado colocándole una mano en el hombro-. Yo arreglaré esto, Naruto. Ve a tu habitación, no estás en condiciones de andar por aquí… y menos así vestido –Añadió señalando el batín que dejaba ver su trasero.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto y asintió apretando los dientes. Antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer del pasillo, cruzó brevemente la mirada con su compañera de equipo.

-Ustedes dos vayan inmediatamente a la torre del Hokage –continúo Tsunade mirándolos con ojos amenazantes-. Sakura, haz tu trabajo.

* * *

Despacio, muy despacio, Sakura giró el pomo de la puerta. Adentro, la luz artificial de las lámparas del techo y las cortinas cerradas fueron lo primero que encontraron sus ojos. Y allí, sentado en la cama del cuarto, Sasuke Uchiha miraba algún punto indeterminado de la pared. Hasta que la vio a ella. Entonces, volteó su rostro ligeramente y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

 _Respira. Respira. Respira._

Sakura había ensayado ese momento mil veces. Y las mil veces se había imaginado haciendo cosas distintas: correr y saltar a sus brazos, dirigirle un escueto "Sasuke-kun", otorgarle una cálida bienvenida con una de sus bonitas sonrisas… Pero todas aquellas ideas se desvanecieron cuando se encontró de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos oscuros, uno del color del carbón y otro con la forma inequívoca de un Rinnegan.

… _Sakura, perdóname por todo…_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que él le había dicho.

Sakura tragó saliva e intentó forzar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Normalmente las cosas suelen ser más tranquilas por aquí -Comentó vagamente mientras se encaminaba hacia las ventanas. Una vez allí, corrió las cortinas dejando que la tenue luz del día que se acababa se colase por la ventana de aquel cuarto. -Espero que no te importe.

-Hmp.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se vio reflejada en el cristal, vio su uniforme blanco impoluto y las pequeñas flores que sobresalían del pequeño bolsillo de su casaca. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el alfeizar, dejando que la visión de su viejo compañero tendido en la cama del hospital la transportara a su pasado. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, ambos habían estado en una situación parecida. Él, convaleciente en la cama, ella, cuidándole sin descanso.

Bueno, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Al menos ahora Sakura no llevaba manzanas.

Suspiró una sonrisa y agitó ligeramente la cabeza, dejando que aquellos recuerdos nostálgicos regresaran a su pasado. Con un pequeño impulso se despegó de la ventana y tomó de los pies de la cama del Uchiha los informes médicos.

-Bueno, pues ni tan mal -Explicó mirando los documentos-. Pediré una pruebas y vendré mañana a ver como sigue el brazo, ¿vale, Sasuke-kun?

 _Sasuke-kun._ Mil veces mil le había llamado así. Mil veces en mil ocasiones distintas, algunas incluso le dolía recordarlas. Volver a llamarlo así era como volver a casa.

-Hmp.

Se permitió el lujo de volver a mirarlo, solo una vez más antes de atravesar de nuevo la puerta. Pero ahora él no la estaba mirando, su vista estaba desviada hacia su flanco izquierdo, allí donde debería estar la parte final de su brazo.

-Es posible que Tsunade-sama te lo pueda reconstruir-. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo había dicho. No era más que una idea, una posibilidad entre 100 que la vieja Hokage la había comentado. No había ninguna garantía y ella acababa de darle esperanzas vanas a un paciente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin mirarla.

-No. Esto es un recordatorio… -Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, sin embargo, se quedó callado y dejó que la frase flotase en el aire.

Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada, allí donde acababa la extremidad superior de Sasuke. Un débil escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar el estado en el que se había encontrado a sus dos compañeros.

-Sakura… -Llamó. La kunoichi alzó la vista, volviéndo a coincidir con aquellos ojos.- Aún no has respondido a la pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Puedes estar segura de que no te haré daño?

Su gesto era duro, frío, pero en su mirada había una terrible curiosidad y una calmada espera. Una espera a su pregunta. Y su pregunta no era más que la envoltura de una disculpa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de darle una respuesta. Se volvió sobre si misma y volvió a acariciar el pomo de la puerta, abriendo una posible salida ante su pregunta.

-¿Sabes que, Sasuke-kun? –Comentó dándole la espalda-. Naruto me ha enseñado que los lazos que se tienen entre dos personas no se rompen si uno se encarga de mantenerlo vivo. Naruto nos lo ha enseñado a los dos -. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro-. Mi parte la tienes. Tú decides que hacer con la tuya. Y si intentas algo… estará bien que recuerdes que yo también puedo patearte el culo -. Añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke la miró largamente antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Tsk. Eres igual que el dobe.

Y Sakura salió de la estancia justo al tiempo en el que Sasuke se recostaba nuevamente en la cama.

* * *

 _Eres igual que el dobe._ Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Hace años, muchos años, cuándo recién se había formado el Equipo 7, el pequeño y frío Sasuke Uchiha le había dedicado las mismas palabras. En aquel entonces, a ella le había parecido el peor de los insultos. Naruto era un baka, un niño molesto y pesado que no hacía más que gamberradas. Ahora, Naruto era un héroe que cuidaba a sus amigos como si fuesen tesoros irremplazables. Él lo había dado todo por su amigo y Sakura sabía que distaba mucho de ser como él. Y, sin embargo, aquellas palabras le parecieron uno de los mayores halagos del mundo, el primero que Sasuke le dedicaba. Significaba compañerismo, amistad, confianza.

Era el primero de sus halagos... Y no sería el último.

* * *

¡Apuf! Que dificil. ¡Os confieso que he cambiado esta historia casi 20 veces!

Tardé mogollón, lo se, y espero de verdad que haya cumplido con vuestras expectativas o que, al menos, os haya gustado un poco.

Del capítulo decir que me encantaría una especie de camadería entre Hinata y Sakura, ambas tienen compañeros muy difíciles. Y en cuanto a la "reunión" Sasuke-Sakura... Pues no se, creo que Sakura ha crecido y madurado lo suficiente como para tirarse a sus brazos nada más verle. Pero es mi opinión, claro, la realidad solo la sabe aquel que no nos la quiere revelar. M. Kishimoto.

De nuevo, muchas-muchas-muchas- y un millón de muchas gracias a todos y todas.

 **¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**


	9. Empezar de nuevo

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO.**

Sakura volaba entre los árboles. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y el sonido del viento como compañero, la joven kunoichi se deslizaba entre las ramas. Naruto iba con ella, al frente, abriéndole el paso. Sasuke iba a su lado, a su derecha, con su gesto serio y desafiante. Sakura sonrió feliz; amaba verlos juntos, amaba esa sensación que se instalaba en su pecho cuando veía paz entre ellos, cuando volvían a formar un equipo. Sin embargo… algo pasó. Un sonido hueco a su espalda la sobresaltó. Trató de girarse para ver que había sucedido pero Sasuke fue más rápido: se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y ambos cayeran hacia la oscuridad.

-¡Sakura! –Escuchó gritar a Naruto. Era un sonido lejano, como si ya estuviese a cientos de kilómetros de él.

-¡Sakura! –Esta vez la voz parecía más cercana. Algo se posó en su brazo-. ¡Despierta!

Y Sakura dio un brinco en su asiento, abandonado los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

-¡No! –Gritó asustada sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba. Se levantó de un salto dejando caer la manta azul que la había protegido aquella fría noche.

-¿Estás bien?

Unos ojos azules la miraron con preocupación. Sakura fijó su bonito rostro e intentó recordar su nombre. Kira… Ko… ¡Koizumi! Una de las nuevas enfermeras del hospital.

El hospital… Eso es, estaba en el hospital de la Hoja. Aquello solo había sido un sueño. Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando pruebas que corroboraran aquella hipótesis. Y entonces, le vio a él. Sasuke Uchiha descansaba en su cama, mirándola con severidad. Sakura volvió el rostro hacia la joven enfermera huyendo de aquellos ojos tan profundos.

-Gomen nasai –Contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Solo fue una pesadilla.

La chica le correspondió el gesto dulcemente.

-Venía a darle esta nota, Sakura-sempai.

Sakura tomó el sobre al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger la manta azul. Aquello era un regalo de Hinata, su primera muestra de camadería. Aquella manta azul se merecía todos los cuidados posibles.

La joven chica se despidió con una leve inclinación y Sakura abrió curiosa el contenido del sobre. Extrajo una pequeña nota y se encaminó hacia la ventana del cuarto para poder verla mejor.

 _"Sakura,_

 _Os espero mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana._

 _Díselo a Sasuke, se que está contigo._

 _Kakashi._

 _PD: Sean puntuales."_

 _¿Puntuales? ¡¿Tendrá morro, shanaroo?! Como si fuésemos nosotros los que siempre llegásemos tarde…_

Sakura levantó la vista del papel.

-¿Sabías algo de esto? –Preguntó. Sasuke volvió su rostro hacia ella mirándola sin entender a qué se refería. Cuando Sakura ella le explicó el contenido de la carta, Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró algo irritada y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj del cuarto-. ¡¿Ya son las nueve?! ¡Ay dios, me he dormido! Tengo que ir a revisar al resto de pacientes, Sasuke-kun. Vendré dentro de un rato a chequearte y si todo está bien te irás de alta en unas horas.

* * *

-¿Tú te has visto?

Ino la jaló violentamente del brazo haciéndole perder su puesto en la cola de la cafetería. La arrastró por todo el local hasta que llegaron a un pasillo menos transitado.

-¿Estás loca? –Se quejó Sakura.

-¿Yo? Pero, ¿tú te has visto? –Al ver que su amiga la miraba sin entender, Ino la condujo hasta el baño más cercano y la colocó frente a su espejo.

Sakura lucía horrible. Por primera vez en su vida, la kunoichi entendía las acciones de su amiga: estaba claro que no podía ir por ahí con aquellas pintas. Su pijama se veía arrugado y manchado con café y restos de líquidos que ella no recordaba. Su cara se veía blanca, mucho más pálida de lo normal, y unas marcadas ojeras bordeaban sus cansados ojos jade. Y su cabello… la coleta en que lo había sujeto para pasar la noche se había desecho casi por completo, dejando varios mechones sueltos y rizados. Sakura lucía horrible. Y no solo físicamente. -¿Has vuelto a pasar la noche aquí?

Sakura abrió el grifo del lavabo y se enjuagó la cara con esmero. Para cuando cerró el grifo, el agua fría había bajado la hinchazón de sus ojos y le había dado a su piel un aspecto más vivo. A través del cristal también vio como Ino esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Y eso te sorprende?

Ino bufó cansada.

-Lo que me sorprende es que Sasuke-kun no te haya echado de su cuarto.

 _Y a mi también._

Un suave rubor y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro. Sakura se deshizo la coleta y comenzó a desenredar su cabello con los dedos pensando que lo que decía su amiga era verdad. Sakura había pasado todas las noches allí, durmiendo en la molesta silla del cuarto y Sasuke no le había dicho que no. Aunque, para ser sinceros, Sasuke no le había dicho nada.

-Sabe que es por su salud…

Ino estalló en carcajadas a su lado.

-Ya claro, por su salud… -Añadió mirándola con burla.

-¡Que tú no te preocupes por tus pacientes no significa que el resto no lo hagamos! –Le espetó Sakura molesta.

-¡¿Qué yo no me preocupo por tus pacientes?! Pues te diré algo, frentona: ¡veto tu entrada en la habitación de Sasuke-kun en defensa de tu salud!

Ahora fue Sakura quien se aprovechó la oportunidad para reirse.

-¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme a mi nada, Ino-cerda?

La vena de Ino se hinchó hasta límites nunca vistos por la pelirrosa.

-¡La médico que se queda hoy de guardia! –Ino se detuvo unos segundos para intentar tranquilizarse. Después, giró sobre si misma y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño.- Óyeme bien, frentona. Hoy saldrás fuera, tanto si te gusta como si no. ¡Si sigues con esas pintas traumatizarás a tus pacientes!

-¡Ino!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ino ya había abandonado el baño y le había cerrado la puerta.

* * *

La amenaza de Ino había sido real, tan real que ni siquiera la habían dejado entrar para recoger las pocas pertenencias que había dejado en la habitación de Sasuke. Según palabras de uno de los guardias que vigilaban la habitación "Sakura Haruno no está autorizada para entrar en esta habitación. No duden en usar la fuerza si intenta entrar de malas formas" Y, después de dudar durante unos segundos, el guardia había añadido la siguiente frase: "Chúpate esa, frentona"

 _Estúpida Ino…_

Así pues, horas más tarde Sakura abandonaba de forma obligada el que había sido su hogar durante los últimos diez días. El Hospital de la Hoja quedaba a sus espaldas y el recuerdo de lo que había sido Konoha se asomaba frente a ella.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por el sendero de tierra dejando que fueran sus pies los que marcaran el camino. ¿A dónde ir? Poco le importaba. Ya no tenía una casa a la que regresar.

El rostro de Sakura se iba tornando cada vez más serio mientras recorría las callejas de la reducida aldea. Mirase a donde mirase, todo le recordaba que allí había habido una guerra. Que ni siquiera hacía un mes que habían estado en la batalla. Que Neji había muerto. Que otros muchos habían muerto.

La impotencia se reflejó en su rostro.

Ahora que no tenía a Naruto a su lado, ahora que no tenía aquellas enérgicas palabras y aquel embriagador discurso que conducía a la victoria, el cansancio y la pena se instalaron en ella. Sakura había estado ocupada, terriblemente llena de trabajo, atendiendo a todos los heridos que había podido, visitando a todas las familias que le pedían ayuda. Sakura había sido útil allí en el hospital. Había cuidado de sus pacientes, había salvado a los que podía y acompañado hasta el último suspiro a los que no. Y ahora, allí, en medio de una Konoha que intentaba volver a levantarse, Sakura sintió que toda la adrenalina del trabajo se esfumaba y que el cansancio calaba hondo en ella.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus pies la habían llevado al improvisado monumento a los caídos: una extensión de terreno con un gran sauce, flores y decenas de bandas ninja. De la Hoja, de la Arena y del resto de naciones había bandas totalmente envejecidas por el paso del tiempo y bandas dolorosamente nuevas.

Un llanto atrapó su atención. A unos metros de ella un niño se abrazaba a si mismo.

La compasión se adueñó de sus acciones y la guió hasta su lado. Cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó a su lado, sobresaltando al pequeño. Así fue como Sakura descubrió los bonitos ojos miel que adornaban la cara de aquel pobre niño. La miró con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto. Cuando Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el niño volteó su rostro y volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos. La kunoichi exhaló un suspiro y aguardó pacientemente hasta que fuese el niño el que se dirigiese a ella.

Poco a poco, el llanto fue cesando.

-¿Tú también vienes por alguien?

Sakura volvió su rostro hacia él. Seguía sentado, con los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente el gran sauce llorón.

Sakura sopesó la pregunta. ¿Qué le había llevado hasta allí?

-Sí...

-Mi mamá también esta ahí -. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de pena y se contuvo para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Lentamente colocó una mano en la espalda del pequeño hasta que se convirtió en un abrazo de consuelo.

Media hora más tarde, seguían allí, abrazados contemplando el juego del aire con las hojas del gran árbol.

-Gracias.

La voz del niñó la sobresaltó. Estaba tan calmada, tan mecida por el viento, que Sakura podría haberse quedado allí durante horas.

 _Arigatou_. Hace muchos, muchos años, Sasuke también le había dado las gracias.

-Todo el mundo me dice que tengo que ser fuerte, que tengo que estar bien para cuidar a mi hermano pequeño, que mamá siempre estará con nosotros - El niño de ojos miel mascullaba aquellas palabras. En su boca era como serrín que se atoraba en su garganta, eran el hastío y el cansancio de un anciano hablando con la voz de un niño-. Y a mi no me apetece ser fuerte.

Sakura asintió con pena, entendiendo las palabras del pequeño. Lentamente, le pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándoselo con una sonrisa.

-A mi tampoco me apetece ser fuerte –Le confesó.- Pero tengo gente que me exige ser fuerte.

-Yo no tengo a nadie.

El niño apartó su cara de la mano amable de la kunoichi y volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Claro que si. -Sakura le golpeó el brazo con un puño suave y consiguió que los ojos miel volviesen a mirarla-. Tienes un hermano, ¿cierto? ¡Ah! Se que me acabas de conocer pero te aseguro que soy un encanto, mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Que te parece si hacemos un trato? ¿Por qué no pruebas a ser fuerte por nosotros? Y yo a cambio te prometo que cuándo ninguno de los dos quiera ser fuerte, encontraremos un sitio mejor para pasar la tarde que este lugar tan fúnebre, ¿hecho?

Le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato y Sakura tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para que aquel chiquillo decidiese cerrar el trato con ella.

-¿En ese lugar... habrá ramen?

Sakura lo miró confundida y de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Ramen? ¿En serio te gusta? ¡Sí, claro que sí! Si te gusta el ramen adelante, nos hartaremos de ramen ese día.

Y con un gran apretón de manos, cerraron un trato que llevarían a cabo durante muchos, muchos días.

Minutos más tarde, fue Sakura quien rompía el silencio con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Sabes que, Nakao-kun? Me recuerdas a dos amigos míos.

El niño la miró curioso mientras davoraba una de las chocolatinas que Sakura había comprado en el Hospital.

-¿Si? ¿Son guapos?

-¡Baka, no lo decía por eso! -Sakura le golpeó nuevamente el hombro entre risas-. Ambos tuvieron una infancia difícil.

-Entiendo... -Cuándo la kunoichi vió como aquellos brillantes ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse de nuevo, se recriminó haber devuelto a Nakao-kun a la realidad de la que intentaba salir. Sin embargo, el pequeño la miró fijamente y le dio un gran mordisco a la chocolatina ignorando los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente-. ¿Y se recuperaron?

-¡Claro que sí! Uno de ellos va a ser Hokage, ¡ya verás!

-¿Hokage? ¡Guau! ¿Y el otro?

 _Sasuke-kun…_ ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a Sasuke-kun?

-El otro… Espero que llegue a ser feliz algún día.

* * *

A unos metros de distancia de la kunoichi y del niño, Sasuke Uchiha apretó la manta azul que llevaba en la mano mientras las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente.

 _Ser feliz..._

-Tsk.

* * *

-¡Sakura-chan, llegas tarde!

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras una mueca de disgusto se apoderaba de su rostro. Ya sabía que llegaba tarde, ¿por qué Naruto tenía que recordárselo? Cuando llegó hasta ellos se fijó en que aún faltaba una persona.

-¿Y kakashi-sensei?

-Estará salvando algún gato… Sois los dos un desastre, dattebayo…- Sakura lanzó una mirada asesina a su sonriente amigo. En unos pocos segundos, el puño de la kunoichi acertó de lleno en el rostro zorruno del Uzumaki.- ¡Ay! ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura no estaba para bromas. Después del encuentro del día anterior con Nakao-kun, Sakura sentía que algo no estaba bien. Había permanecido toda la noche en vela a pesar de su agotamiento. Ahora no solo estaba cansada sino que encima tenía un sentimiento inquieto que acechaba su mente. Tenía que hacer algo, debía ayudar a todos los pequeños como Nakao-kun pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Qué hubiese podido hacer ella por Naruto y Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo aliviar tanto dolor?

Suspiró y se dejó caer contra la barandilla en la que Sasuke estaba apoyando, sin darse cuenta de cómo éste la miraba de soslayo.

-¡Ohayo!

Sakura elevó el rostro para ver como Kakashi-sensei se dirigía hacia ellos a paso lento, como si no llegase escandalosamente tarde.

-¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei! –Le recriminó Naruto apuntándole con el dedo.

-Gomen, gomen… Tuve que hablar un par de cosas con la Hokage y…

-¡Mentira!

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Quizás Naruto se hubiese adelantado y aquello no fuese mentira. Tsunade-sama ya había manifestado su deseo de buscar un nuevo sustituto para el puesto más deseado durante la 4ª Guerra Ninja Mundial.

 _Con tantos candidatos como hubo, no le será difícil encontrar un nuevo Kage._ Pensó con una sonrisa.

Kakashi se detuvo ante los integrantes del viejo Equipo 7. Muchos años atrás ante él se habían presentado unos niños idiotas con la esperanza de que él los entrenara, y ahora eran otras personas muy distintas las que tenía ante sus ojos. Jóvenes y más maduros, con mil historias a sus espaldas y mil problemas que habían cargado sobre sus hombros. El viejo Equipo 7 había cambiado… y era hora de empezar a conocerlo de nuevo.

-¿Saben, chicos? Creo que nada queda ya de los idiotas que conocí aquí hace muchos años…

-¿Idiotas? –Interrumpió Naruto.

-… Han seguido caminos muy distintos pero, a pesar de eso, vuelven a estar aquí, en la Hoja. El viejo Equipo 7 ha resurgido y sin embargo, ustedes son totalmente distintos a como eran antes. Creo que debemos empezar presentándonos.

-¿Presentarnos?

-Sí. Igual que hace años: que nos gusta, que nos disgusta, hobbies, sueños para el futuro…

-¡Genial, dattebayo! ¡Yo primero! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me encanta el ramen. Me gusta ir al Ichiraku con Iruka, Konohamaru o Sakura-chan y probar todas las variedades de ramen que existen. Odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que el ramen esté listo. ¡Eso es lo único que odio que no puedo cambiar, dattebayo! Mmmm... ¿que más? Pasó las horas entrenando y comiendo ramen y estoy feliz con ello, de veras. Mi sueño será una realidad: ¡seré el próximo Hokage!

 _Pues si que hemos cambiado, sí_. Naruto sólo había añadido pequeñas líneas al que fuese su discurso cuándo era un niño. Ahora que tenía amigos, ahora que tenía el reconocimiento que tanto había ansiado y que tanto se merecía, Naruto era feliz. Feliz y sencillo, ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

-Siguiente.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno… -¿Qué quería ella? Hace años la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas había sido realmente fácil: Sasuke. Le gustaba Sasuke, su hobbie era Sasukel y su sueño para el futuro era Sasuke. Demo… ¿a caso no había cambiado? -Me gusta estar con gente, me gusta estar en el hospital con Ino, acompañar a Naruto y al resto al Ichiraku y… Oh, por dios Naruto, ¡no pongas esa cara, baka! Por supuesto lo que más me gusta es que pague él –Añadió ante la mirada azul que le miraba haciendo chiribitas-. Mi hobbie es la medicina y mi sueño para el futuro…-Sasuke. Aquel estúpido Uchiha volvía a irrumpir en sus pensamientos. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Quería a Sasuke, deseaba ayudarlo, hacerlo feliz. Feliz… Feliz como debiera estar Nakao-kun, aquel pobre niño huérfano con el que había hecho un trato. -Voy a construir un hospital para niños.

Boom. En ese momento supo la respuesta. Esa era su misión: ayudar. Estaba en su mano mejorar la vida de otros niños como aquel, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Sus compañeros posaron sus ojos en ella y Sakura se ruborizó. Podía sentir la cálida sonrisa de Kakashi bajo la máscara, la mirada llena de admiración del Uzumaki y cómo los fríos ojos de Sasuke la miraban con curiosidad.

-Siguiente.

-Sasuke Uchiha -. Seco y frío. Así había sido su presentación. Así era él, en realidad.

-Oh vamos, teme. Algo te tiene que gustar a parte de las serpientes. –Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Tsk. ¿Cosas que me gustan y me disgustan? No he tenido tiempo para eso ni para hobbies. Y sueños para el futuro… -Sasuke alzó la vista al cielo-. Estoy en blanco, solo deseo seguir así.

 _¿En blanco?_

* * *

Poco después de que Kakashi hiciese su particular presentación (en la que nuevamente el único dato revelado había sido su nombre), un AMBU se lo llevó a la torre del Hokage, dando así por finalizado la reunión de aquel día.

Solo quedaban ellos dos. Naruto hacía minutos que se había desviado hacia su apartamento, por lo que Sasuke y ella caminaban en silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. El apartamento destinado a la kunoichi ya se veía cuando Sasuke detuvo su paso en medio del camino.

-Sakura. –. Sakura se volvió hacia él y le observó sacar de una de las bolsas del Uchiha una tela azul que lanzó hasta sus brazos-. Te la dejaste en el hospital.

La kunoichi cogió al vuelo la prenda y la desenrolló para comprobar como el regalo de Hinata-chan volvía a sus manos. La manta que la había acunado todas las noches que pasó con él.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun –Con una sonrisa sincera, todas las dudas que le habían generado la presentación de Sasuke volaron de su mente. Ante ella se encontraba él, Sasuke Uchiha, algo que llegó a pensar que no sucedería jamás. Apostar que Sasuke volviese a la Hoja era arriesgado y sin embargo, había vuelto. Así, había vuelto como era ahora. Y había que aprender a aceptarlo. En otro momento, muchos años atrás, ella se hubiese echado a sus brazos, le hubiese susurrado un "gracias". Pero ahora ya no.

-Hmp.

Sasuke reanudó sus pasos y adelantó a la pelirrosa, quien seguía detenida en medio del camino. Con una sonrisa aún en su boca, Sakura rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa.

-Sakura… -Volvió a llamar el Uchiha. La chica alzó el rostro y dejó que la brisa del aire le alborotara los cabellos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sasuke estaba allí, a pocos metros de ella, mirándola con una expresión noble en el rostro. No llegaba a ser una sonrisa pero sus facciones no eran tan duras como solían. Era simplemente Sasuke, el Sasuke de hace años, aquel niño que sonreía con orgullo, que la miraba reconociéndola como alguien importante para él-. Dile a Nakao que lo haré, que intentaré ser feliz. Ahora tengo tiempo. Tú ayúdale a él.

Y después de eso, Sasuke volvió el rostro y prosiguió por el camino que le llevaba hasta su nuevo hogar en Konoha.

* * *

Sakura entró en su casa con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y la manta apretada contra su pecho. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo mientras una tonta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se llevó la mano hacia los ojos e intentó sin éxito secarse las lágrimas.

 _Estúpido baka._ Sasuke había estado allí, con ella y con Nakao-kun. Probablemente hubiese ido a devolver la manta pero lo importante era que la había escuchado y ahora le reconocía su trabajo.

" _Tú ayúdale a él"_ , dale lo que Naruto y yo no tuvimos, guíale por el buen camino.

" _Dile que lo intentaré ahora que tengo tiempo, ahora que estoy en blanco_ " En su mente, las piezas del rompecabezas se unían sin esfuerzo. Ahora Sasuke no tenía objetivos, no tenía venganzas, estaba vacío pero de una forma beneficiosa. Estaba en blanco. Podía pensar, podía encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, podía dedicar tiempo a vencer sus horrores.

Podía perdonarse y comenzar su camino de redención.

* * *

¡Equilicuá!

Casí, casi, casi se me olvida el llanto en este capítulo. Casi. Pero creo que al final está bien, que pega con toda la escena.

Tenía desde hace mucho tiempo la idea de las presentaciones en la cabeza, de cómo serían después de tanto tiempo. Se que Naruto quizás quedó un poco básico, pero en el fondo y a mi entender, él es así.

Cuando juntas una idea realmente vieja con ideas que surgen a partir de antiguos capítulos… esto es lo que pasa. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que no haya resultado muy caótico!

De nuevo MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS gracias a todos y a todas, de verdad.

 **¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**


	10. Te quiero

**TE QUIERO.**

 _Eres un cobarde._

Las palabras de Naruto hacían eco en su mente. Por aquel entonces aún estaba en la Hoja, listo para partir de nuevo. La visita a la Torre del Hokage era el último destino antes de su nueva misión y Naruto lo había encontrado allí, aguardando por Kakashi-sensei.

-Huyes.

Claro y conciso. Naruto cerró la puerta tras él en un gesto tan innecesario como cotidiano ya que ninguno necesitaba la puerta para desaparecer de aquel lugar. Lo miró a los ojos, escudriñándolo con la mirada, atento a cualquier mínima expresión que pudiese aparecer en su rostro. Sin embargo, Sasuke era de mármol: pálido, frío e inexpresivo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, dobe. Sólo voy a proteger tu bonita aldea.

Se dio la vuelta indiferente y se acercó a la ventana, listo para saltar al vacío y perderse entre los diferentes paisajes que le esperaban.

Naruto, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa zorruna y la malicia brilló en sus ojos azules.

-¿Si? ¿También tomarás un té conmigo cuando vuelvas? ¿Me contarás tus cuentos?

Un kunai pasó silbando a su lado, rozándole la oreja, salvándosela por apenas un centímetro. La sonrisa de grandeza de Naruto se vio sustituida por una expresión llena de burla que miraba desafiante a su amigo.

-Huye si quieres, Sasuke, ambos sabemos que no tardarás mucho en volver.

Acto seguido, Naruto tomó el kunai que se había clavado en la pared y se lo devolvió a su dueño, lanzándoselo con la misma dureza con la que lo haría si estuviesen en un campo de batalla. Sasuke lo atrapó al vuelo, cruzando la vista con su compañero.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Naruto.

-¿Tus asuntos? Es la vida de Sakura-chan la que me preocupa. ¿Te has despedido de ella? ¿Sabe si quiera que te vas? -Por toda respuesta, Sasuke volteó el rostro y se acercó a la ventana-. Eres un cobarde.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó del dobe antes de desaparecer.

 _Un cobarde_. Bueno, tal vez lo fuera.

* * *

El vuelo bajo de un halcón la sacó de su ensoñación. Sakura alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver los últimos trazos del ave y cómo éste avanzaba hacia el sol, alejándose a una velocidad que la hacía sentir envidia.

Suspiró y se ajustó la capucha que cubría su cabello. En el bosque, su figura no era más que una sombra negra que se escabullía entre los árboles, intentado que su debilidad para batallar no saliese a la luz.

 _Naruto…_

Todo era culpa suya.

 _Kiba. Sai. Shino._

Bueno, a ellos también les odiaba en esos momentos. Si tan solo la hubiesen esperado…

... (Una semana antes)

" _El Norte tiene problemas y vamos a ayudarles"_

Un silencio hondo inundó la sala y todos escucharon asombrados la decisión del Hokage, incluida ella. Sakura se encontraba varios metros por detrás de sus compañeros, apoyada cómodamente contra una mesa, como si la extraordinaria reunión no fuera con ella. Desde hacía semanas las decisiones y movimientos de la Aldea no le interesaban lo más mínimo, ya no eran algo de su incumbencia. Pero aquello… ¿Konoha iba a entrar de nuevo en guerra? ¿Tres años después de la 4ª?

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo iré!

-¡Sí!

Decenas de shinobi corearon al unísono la misma canción, mostrándose entusiasmados ante la idea de volver a la acción. Esa emoción en sus ojos, esa alegría ciega la hizo enfurecer y mirarles con desprecio. Por culpa de guerras como la del Norte del País del Fuego decenas de ninjas abandonarán su hogar, puede que algunos ni siquiera regresen. Por culpa de misiones como aquella, Sasuke Uchiha se había ido de nuevo.

-Basta-. La calmada voz de Kakashi Hatake se dejó escuchar entre el murmullo de la multitud. El nuevo Hokage se alzaba unos pies sobre ellos, en un pequeño escenario que compartía con Shikamaru y Naruto-. Las cosas aún no están claras y Konoha no se inmiscuirá en ningún asunto personal entre las villas del norte. Por ahora sólo mandaremos un pequeño grupo de vigilancia y un segundo de refuerzo.

A su lado, como si las palabras de Kakashi-sensei no fuesen con él, Naruto Uzumaki la miraba fijamente, como si intentase leer en su interior, como si estuviese recordando la reunión que habían tenido unos días antes:

" _Sakura-chan, el teme se ha marchado"._

Crash. La hermosa sonrisa de Sakura se había congelado al instante y los alegres ojos verdes se habían apagado.

Crash. Sakura se había roto hace dos semanas.

" _¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de él, Naruto? Las esperanzas que le pongo._

Y esas esperanzas eran lo que más le dolían.

Desde la vuelta del famoso viaje de redención, Sasuke y ella habían mejorado su relación. Nada romántico, claro, pero si habían recuperado lo que tenían cuando eran poco más que niños. Incluso había llegado a pensar que se hacían bien mutuamente, que curaban sus soledades, que se hacían necesarios.

Y sin embargo, Sasuke había vuelto a irse.

-… Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Sai, vosotros formaréis parte de la avanzadilla.

Cientos de voces se alzaron contra la decisión del Hokage. Todos estaban deseosos por salir de misión aunque sólo significase permanecer unos días de guardia. Todos lo querían menos ella.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba aburrida cómo Shikamaru le recordaba algo a Kakashi-sensei.

-La decisión ya está tomada-. Continuó-. Queda por determinar el grupo de refuerzo, ¿algún voluntario?

La mayoría de shinobi se puso de pie al instante y todos alzaron su mano pidiendo que se fijasen en ellos. Kakashi les miró de hito en hito mientras su joven consejero rebuscaba algo en sus papeles.

-Sakura Haruno.

La voz clara y firme de Naruto se hizo escuchar por encima del barullo y todos callaron ante sus palabras. Las miradas de los presentes dejaron de fijarse en el atril para volcarse sobre la joven kunoichi que ni siquiera sabían que se encontraba presente.

Con decenas de miradas sobre ella, Sakura miró con asombro a su rubio amigo. Naruto posó en ella sus ojos azules y le regaló un guiño cómplice, relajando la expresión de su rostro y dejándole ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Y ahora ella le debía una respuesta a la multitud y al Hokage. Una respuesta que todos sabían cuál iba a ser, un "sí" que venía implícito en la intervención de Naruto a su favor.

Un "sí" que la llevaría a recorrer durante casi dos semanas el Norte del País del Fuego ofreciendo colaboración médica a todos los habitantes de las pequeñas villas en guerra.

...

 _Uno, dos… ¡Salta!_

Sakura esquivó en el último momento las pequeñas canicas explosivas que estallaron contra el árbol en el que se encontraban. Se impulsó hacia arriba lo suficiente como para girar su cuerpo en el aire y arrojar unos kunais a su espalda. Cuándo se posó en la siguiente rama, Sakura emprendió una huída frenética a través del bosque.

Llevaba horas presintiendo el peligro que corría. Al principio eran solo tres personas a su espalda que la siguieron en todo momento. Al cabo de dos horas, eran diez enemigos los que tenía a su alrededor. Al principio no les dio más importancia que la que ya tenía de por si encontrarse con un grupo de extraños en el bosque. Al cabo de dos horas estaba convencida de que se trataban de guerrilleros de algún clan de las villas del Norte... Y que ella era su objetivo. Un objetivo que había pasado los últimos tres días rodeada de enfermos, que había traspasado chakra a cada paciente. Un objetivo tan sencillo como un ratón perseguido por un gato con un hambre voraz.

 _¡Derecha!_

La onda expansiva de una nueva detonación a su lado la golpeó en un costado. Sakura perdió el equilibrio siendo impulsada contra un gran árbol que se alzaba a su izquierda.

 _¡Muévete!_

Antes de llegar a golpearse consiguió apoyar una de sus manos en otra rama y voltear su cuerpo de tal forma que fueron sus pies los que llegaron al encuentro del gran árbol. Sakura usó el tronco para impulsarse y dirigirse directa al suelo, bastantes metros por debajo de ella. Aterrizó con elegancia, como una sombra que cruza la noche.

En un pequeño claro, aún con su identidad oculta bajo la pesada capa negra con capucha, Sakura aguardó por sus enemigos. Uno a uno hasta llegar hasta once adversarios fueron haciendo acto de presencia. Dibujando una semiluna, se posicionaron ante ella esgrimiendo barrotes y demás armas rudimentarias, con la seguridad de aquel que amedranta y no es amedrantado.

-Son malos tiempos para viajar solo por estos lares, viajero. ¿Qué puede llevar a alguien a recorrer el bosque en soledad?

Sakura observó con cautela a aquel hombre. Se había acercado dos pasos a ella, mas Sakura no retrocedió. Vestido con ropa humilde y una capa rasgada aquel hombre podía ser confundido con un simple agricultor, quizás un granjero, que junto con sus trabajadores defendía sus tierras de extraños. Podía ser perfectamente un aldeano más y, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos afilados hizo que Sakura no lo perdiese de vista. Era la seguridad de sus acciones la que la llevaban a contar el número de pasos que lo alejaban de ella. Era el hecho de no llevar armas en una guerra lo que hacía que Sakura lo identificara como un ninja con jutsus especiales. Jutsus para los que no tenía cómo defenderse.

Optó por el silencio y por la esperanza de que su apariencia consiguiera atemorizar al resto de enemigos. Aún no habían visto su rostro, no sabían que era una kunoichi, no sabían que era una ninja médico. No sabían nada de ella, y aquello podía jugar a su favor.

-¡Habla!

Un manojo de pequeñas y afiladas agujadas salieron a su encuentro.

 _Fácil_. Aquello era sencillo. Con un suave deslizamiento hacia un lado, Sakura esquivó con elegancia el conjunto de armas. Al igual que ella, aquel hombre de apariencia humilde la estaba probando y algún resultado tuvo que obtener cuando una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Ninja. –Sentenció.

Y como si aquella palabra fuese una señal, cientos de armas llovieron del cielo.

Evitó tantas como pudo y consiguió que ninguna le provocase una herida tan grave como para no poder combatir. Entre las gotas afiladas de lluvia, Sakura se movía apurando sus reflejos e intentando salir de aquella particular tormenta. Derecha, izquierda, giro, adelante, atrás. Sus movimientos eran una danza física que intentaban suplir la falta de chakra.

Cuando el ataque ceso, Sakura ya había descubierto su rostro y su enfado y cansancio la llevaron a activar el Sello Yin y recurrir al último almacén de chakra del que disponía. Si tenía que volar medio bosque para escapar de allí, lo volaría.

Con un gran salto se elevó encima de sus contrincantes. Desde allí, varios metros encima de ellos y con el puño cargándose de su poderoso poder, Sakura contó a sus enemigos.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 10. ¡10!

 _¡Shanaroo!_

Lo supo nada más sentirlo, el undécimo hombre estaba detrás de ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró su cuerpo y estiró una de sus piernas, preparándose para darle una patada que la permitiese escapar de nuevo. Mas, cuando el golpe alcanzó de lleno el cuerpo de su oponente, el chakra abandonó su pierna y el resto de su cuerpo. Como si aquel enigmático hombre fuese una esponja, todo su chakra comenzó a descender y a perderse en su enemigo. Como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, Sakura comenzó a caer del cielo.

Si aún le quedaba un mínimo reducto, una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir, de pedir auxilio, el Sello Yin de su frente brilló cegadoramente con la brevedad de un suspiro.

* * *

Cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí, el bosque se iluminó ante sus ojos durante un mísero segundo. Como si fuese el flash de una cámara fotográfica, todos los colores del paisaje quedaron embebidos en una luminosa luz verde. Y sus pies reaccionaron al instante.

Los ojos oscuros, tan afilados como un cuchillo. La mandíbula cerrada, tragándose las palabras que le devoraban por dentro. Las piernas rápidas y fuertes, saltando de rama en rama con el sigilo de una serpiente. En la cabeza solo un nombre.

 _Sakura._

En un bosque como aquel, demasiados años atrás, Sasuke había vuelto a sentir el odio, una oscura mancha que te absorbe el corazón. Ponzoñoso, como un vertido contaminante en el mar, así era el odio que le había recorrido las venas a la tierna edad de 12 años, en aquel inmenso Bosque de la Muerte. Sakura estaba ante él en aquel entonces. Malherida, lacrimosa y tendida en el suelo.

 _Sakura, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?_

Bastó sólo un "yo" para que Sasuke acabara con su enemigo sin piedad.

Justo como estaba dispuesto a hacer ahora.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando un clon de Naruto se materializó a su lado.

-¡Sasuke!

Sin siquiera mirarle, el Uchiha arrojó un shuriken a su espalda y el clon de su amigo desapareció del paisaje en una nube de humo.

Sabía que Naruto no tardaría mucho en enviar otro de sus Kage Bunshin tras él, un ejército de ellos quizás, pero, aún así, algo del resentimiento y la furia que guardaba en su interior hacia él se esfumó.

Ni medio minuto tardó el molesto Uzumaki en hacer que un clon corriese a su vera.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! –Le espetó enfadado-. ¡Sakura tiene…!

-Lo sé.

Ninguno disminuyó el ritmo de la carrera y mientras que Naruto tenía la vista fija en él, Sasuke solo se limitaba a avanzar.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¡Debemos ayudarla!

Sasuke volteó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. En un instante, se lanzó sobre su compañero cogiéndole del cuello, aprisionándolo contra un árbol.

-¿Debemos? –Siseó-. ¿Es la culpa lo que te corroe, Naruto?

El joven lo miró sin entender, con sus soñadores ojos azules buscando una respuesta. A pesar de la situación, ningún atisbo de temor se dejó ver en su rostro. Sasuke enfadado podía ser peligroso, pero el agarre de su cuello ni siquiera era poderoso.

-¿Culpa?

-¿No fue cosa tuya que Sakura viniese a esta misión?

Naruto abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa y tragó saliva, intentado que el nudo de su garganta le permitiese hablar. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Confesar la verdad y, por tanto, su error? ¿O rezar porque Sasuke, quien había estado durante semanas alejado de la Aldea, no supiese la verdad?

-¿Mía? –Rezar era la respuesta. Y su cara de niño inocente solía traerle buenos resultados…

…Pero no con Sasuke, quien apretó levemente su cuello.

-No juegues conmigo, dobe –Volvió a sisear-. Si Sakura está aquí es porque sabías que estaría vigilando esta zona.

 _Oh, mierda_.

-No es lo que…

Sasuke abrazó con su mano aún más el cuello de Naruto y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Sakura trabaja sin descanso en el hospital y tú le asignas una misión en solitario en medio de una guerra, ¿sólo por la posibilidad de encontrarse conmigo? –Como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja, la mano del Uchiha soltó su cuello y Naruto descansó apoyado en el tronco, mirando con enfado a su compañero. Por su parte, Sasuke se dio la vuelta listo para comenzar de nuevo su carrera, no sin antes darle el último consejo a su amigo-. Ya te lo he dicho, Naruto, deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Si deseas proteger a Sakura, prueba a alejarla de mí.

Y con la elegancia y el peligro de una pantera, Sasuke volvió a perderse entre las sombras.

* * *

 ** _Te quiero_**.

¿Sería capaz Sasuke de decir algo así? ¿Qué es querer? ¿Qué es que te quieran? ¿Qué es que te quiera quién tu quieres?

 ** _Un beso_**. ¿Sería capaz de besarla?

 ** _Un abrazo_**. ¿Por qué Sasuke no era capaz de abrazarla?

A muchos kilómetros aún de distancia, Sakura intentó abrir los ojos. Los sentía pesados, caídos, igual que el resto del cuerpo. Su mente estaba adormilada, como si hubiese pasado demasiadas horas trabajando. Cada una de las células de su cuerpo le pedía descansar, alejarse a kilómetros de allí, porque estaba claro que allí no estaba a salvo.

La segunda vez que despertó, fue mucho más consciente de su situación. Ya era capaz de sentir la gruesa venda que tapaba sus ojos y cómo unas roídas cuerdas presionaban su cuerpo contra la corteza de un árbol. Y fue capaz de escucharles. Voces lejanas se mezclaban con gruñidos y respuestas toscas. Una voz grave y fría se mezclaba con el inequívoco sonido de aquel que afila un kunai. Eran muchos, quizás más de diez, más de los que ella había pensado. No todos eran profesionales, mucho menos ninjas, pero uno de ellos la había tomado por sorpresa.

La tercera vez que despertó, llegó a pensar que la guerra había estallado a su alrededor. Olía el humo de una explosión, oía el sonido de las armas chocando entre sí y sentía los gritos de unas personas a otras abandonando el campamento.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A que debía enfrentarse ahora?

Oido… Olfato… Tacto… Chakra… Todo aquello le permitía dibujar un pequeño campo de batalla: un fuego apagándose que devoraba un par de árboles, dos personas que corrían a su espalda, un sonido metálico varios metros a su derecha… Y después, nada. Un silencio eterno que se vio interrumpido por una suave respiración y unos movimientos casi imperceptibles. Unos pasos que se dirigían a ella.

Su corazón se detuvo durante un instante y dejó de respirar durante el mismo tiempo al sentir como alguien se acuclillaba a su lado. Un sonido seco, una tensión sobre las cuerdas que la envuelven y el silbido de un arma que corta el aire.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza sin tener tiempo si quiera de pensar en su último recuerdo antes de morir. Cerró los ojos asustada, aguardando el rasguño de ese kunai que había oído. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con miedo, hasta que sintió como las cuerdas caían rotas a su lado, liberando de su agarre a su cuerpo dormido. Una mano la agarro de la cintura y la levantó con rudeza. La sostuvo en un abrazo improvisado y le retiró de un tirón brusco las vendas y la mordaza.

-Sakura.

Una mano fría se apoyó en su rostro, dándole una leve palmada, despertándola de un largo trance. Al final, sus ojos verdes fueron capaces de amoldarse a la frágil luz del atardecer y de contemplar el Sharingan y el Rinnegan sin temor.

-¿Sasuke?

Su voz sonaba pastosa, enlatada. Él retiró la mano de su rostro y volvió a sostener a la kunoichi de la cintura. Sakura se giró levemente para tratar de imaginar todo lo que no había visto.

-Ninjas. No muchos, cuatro como máximo. Están bastantes bien organizados. El resto del grupo son simples aldeanos a los que han cegado a base de promesas y chantajes. Me encargaré de eso más tarde.

Sakura asintió levemente mientras miraba el paisaje a su alrededor. A pesar de haber sido once sus atacantes al principio, solo era capaz de divisar tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

-Uno de los shinobi ha escapado. No llegará lejos.

Un suave pero poderoso gruñido acompañó la última frase del Uchiha.

Sakura dejó de observar el paisaje y deslizó su vista hacia su propio cuerpo, allí donde el brazo de Sasuke la tomaba de la cintura. Sasuke nunca antes la había abrazado así. Porque Sasuke no abraza, Sasuke no besa, Sasuke no dice "te quiero".

Sasuke se había ido de la Aldea.

Sasuke no debería estar allí.

Acercó una mano titubeante al pecho del Uchiha y apretó ligeramente, consiguiendo romper un abrazo, deshaciendo la única unión entre ambos que no había empezado ella.

Aún con las piernas entumecidas por la falta de chakra, consiguió distanciarse un par de pasos ante la atenta mirada de su compañero. Así, a escasos metros de distancia, Sasuke se veía imponente y despreocupado. Era bueno y lo sabía, era orgulloso sin apariencias y era aterrador sin miramientos. Era Sasuke Uchiha y la estaba mirando a ella.

Sakura se ajustó de nuevo la capucha de su maltrecha capa y su cabello dejó de ser uno de los puntos más atrayentes de su persona. Ahora solo sus brillantes ojos verdes quedaban descubiertos ante el último descendiente del clan del abanico.

-Debo buscar a mis compañeros, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por la ayuda.

Procuró sonar fría y distante, justo como hacía él. Intentó que un "te he echado de menos" no saliese de sus labios y que el "te quiero" quedase escondido en su corazón. Quiso ser fría como el de acero así que se dio la vuelta con orgullo, dándole la espalda.

-Sakura.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea?

De espaldas a él, Sakura no podía verle y sin embargo estaba segura de que Sasuke había fruncido ligeramente su ceño, sin entender, sin contestar.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triste y cansada en su rostro, sin ningún atisbo de alegría en sus ojos.

-Yo te diré por qué, Sasuke-kun: porque no tienes una razón para quedarte. Yo no soy una razón.

Ella no era una razón, no era una novia, no era su familia. ¿Qué era ella para él? Desde luego no era un motivo para quedarse en la Hoja, en casa.

Se acercó el índice y el dedo corazón de la mano a su frente y golpeándosela levemente hizo un movimiento de despedida acompañado de una suave sonrisa. Esta vez era ella la que se iba. Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura se rendía harta de esperar un "quizás mañana" que nunca llegaba.

Se alejó un paso, dos y luego tres. Cuatro, cinco, seis… Se alejó con el corazón hecho trizas, con la esperanza cegándola, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y con el deseo de que unos brazos la tomasen de la cintura y otros labios se posaran sobre los suyos. Se alejó con el deseo de oír un: "te quiero, no te vayas". Era casi imposible que su corazón se pudiese romper más, pero lo hizo.

-Sakura.

Sasuke volvía a estar detrás de ella, respirando sobre su nuca.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-No.

 _Por favor, di que si_.

Que Sasuke y ella nunca serían nada era una verdad falsa que nunca se creería. Era una forma de protegerse, de crear una coraza tan potente como la del Uchiha. Era un "no" débil, deseoso de escuchar algo mejor que un "gracias".

-Yo necesito tiempo.

¿Tiempo? Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a huir?

Sasuke convirtió sus labios en una fina línea y sus ojos se afilaron a su espalda. La tomó por uno de los brazos y la hizo girarse hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Aún con su gesto serio, deslizó su mano hasta la cara de la kunoichi y le secó las lágrimas con su mano enguantada. Ella cerró los ojos ante su tacto.

-No se como salir de esto, Sakura.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió cómo la frente de Sasuke contactaba con la suya. Aún con la mano en su mejilla, Sasuke se recostó sobre ella mientras dejaba salir un lento suspiro.

-No lo hagas, sólo quédate...

 ** _...Conmigo_**. Porque ambos sabían lo que Sakura había querido decir.

Y si alguna vez en su vida Sasuke había hecho algo sin pensar, fue en ese momento, cuando la besó cerrando sus ojos, solo sintiendo. Primero con miedo y luego con ansía. Primero con dudas y luego con ímpetu, haciendo que su mano pasara de acariciar su mejilla a sostener su nuca, profundizando su beso.

La besó sintiéndola real, como un niño que atesora su mejor regalo.

La besó sin permiso pero sin ser rechazado.

La besó, la besó y la besó.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que Sakura no viene con vosotros?! ¡¿Y qué estáis haciendo aquí, dattebayo?! ¡Id a buscarla, bakas!

Naruto había dejado de escuchar el informe de la misión en el instante en el que comprendió que su amiga no entraría por aquella puerta.

Sakura no había vuelto de la misión, de aquel trabajo que él le encargó sabiendo que era peligroso. Si Sakura no aparecía, si algo malo le había pasado, sería culpa suya. Y no se lo podría perdonar nunca.

-¡Tranquilízate Naruto! Nos encontramos esta carta en el petate de Sai.

Kiba le lanzó molesto aquel sobre blanco. En apenas un segundo el corazón de Naruto se relajó al reconocer la mala caligrafía de su compañera de equipo.

 _Médico tenía que ser, dattebayo_.

El sobre estaba milagrosamente intacto, sin que sufriese la curiosidad de Kiba o de Sai. Lo abrió con cuidado sin llegar a imaginarse cuán importante había sido su decisión de incluir a la kunoichi en el equipo de apoyo.

… _**A partir de ahora yo me preocuparé de Sakura, dobe.**_

Una pequeña nota de papel manuscrita contenía el mensaje que él había estado esperando tanto tiempo. Arrugó la hoja dejando escapar una sonrisa. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha en un futuro. No eran una pareja al uso, no era el amor comercial de las películas y, sin embargo, Naruto estaba seguro de que jamás dos personas tan distintas habían tenido una historia así, tan llena de sentimientos.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, de verdad que no se como disculparme por haber tardado tanto...

Tiempo aparte, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho asi que a lo mejor me ha quedado un poco "movido" porque hay distintos tiempos y distintos lugares. Pero, a decir verdad, creo que el primer beso de esta pareja tan espectacular se merecía una historia propia. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, aunque solo sea un poco!

Un beso enorme, pero enorme-enorme, a todos y todas y de nuevo **gracias y más gracias**.

¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!

PD: Sii, lo se, Naruto siempre está y estará en medio de Sasuke y Sakura jajajajaja.


	11. Tú andas conmigo

**_SÓLO ESTE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TÚ ANDAS CONMIGO._**

 _¿Sabes que te digo, teme? Que como no cuides lo poco que tienes, algún día lo perderás._

Caminaba unos centímetros detrás de él con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro lleno de ternura. Con las manos juntas tras su espalda y un paso tranquilo, se aguantaba las ganas de lanzar al mundo una alegre carcajada, de detener su camino y besarle allí mismo.

Una vez más, Sakura estaba segura de amar a Sasuke Uchiha. Y hoy era una de esas contadas ocasiones en las que podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que él también la amaba.

Uno de los hechos que la llevó a zanjar sus dudas a cerca de los sentimientos del joven Uchiha era una mirada, una simple y sencilla mirada que se había producido apenas una hora antes, cuando Naruto y él fueron a visitarla.

Casi medio día les había llevado a sus viejos compañeros de equipo una misión de rango D, un trabajo tan fácil que cualquier pequeño genin podría hacer, una empresa que sólo debía haberles llevado cuatro horas. Y ellos habían tardado algo más de diez.

Habían irrumpido en su consulta tan llenos de barro que el niño al que estaba atendiendo se había puesto a llorar. Polvorientos, sucios y molestos, ese había sido el resultado del encargo tan aparentemente sencillo que se les había asignado: localizar cuatro ratones de laboratorio que se habían escapado. Algo rápido para un Sharigan y algo lo suficientemente entretenido como para distraer a Naruto durante un rato y que dejase de molestar. En qué momento aquello se convirtió en una verdadera odisea fue algo que Sakura nunca supo con claridad pues, mientras intentaba localizar el sitio donde el rubio había sido mordido por uno de los ratones, aquellos dos idiotas no dejaban de lanzarse pullas. Los "bakas", "temes", "dobes" y "usuratonkachi" se dejaron oír por toda la clínica y los "es tu culpa" dejaron a Sakura con la nostalgia del jardín de infancia.

 _¡¿Sabes que te digo, teme?! Que como no cuides lo poco que tienes, algún día lo perderás._

Y allí había ocurrido; magia. Ante la sutil amenaza de Naruto, Sasuke había levantado la mirada hacia ella, como si pensara que era ella lo único que le quedaba por perder. Casi podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos: "¿es eso cierto?" Apenas la miró unos segundos pero solo con ese tiempo debió bastarle para obtener una respuesta pues, sin que Naruto se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alredeor, Sasuke desvió la vista con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

-Hmp-. Y una pequeña sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios.

Casi idéntica a la que Sakura mostró en su rostro.

* * *

Empujó el pomo de la puerta y aguardó unos segundos para cerrarla, dejando que ella entrase tras él. Sin palabras y sin necesidad de invitaciones, Sakura volvía a invadir una casa que sentía ya como suya.

Comenzó a descalzarse al mismo tiempo que Sasuke arrastraba sus pies hacia la escalera, perdiéndose en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Por su parte, ella dejó los zapatos en la entrada y colgó su abrigo rosa en el perchero, dejando allí también la cinta roja que organizaba su cabello mientras trabajaba. Se desperezó como un gato, estirando cada una de sus articulaciones y masajeándose con firmeza los hombros, intentando deshacer las contracciones que le provocaban el estrés del hospital.

Bostezó cuando se sintió plenamente relajada y dirigió sus pies desnudos hacia la cálida instancia que era la cocina de aquel apartamento. Con pequeños toques de madera en el suelo y en el mobiliario, la cocina era una de las salas especiales de la casa, un lugar donde el recuerdo de ellos dos cenando tranquilamente bajo la tenue luz del exterior se convertía en un recuerdo digno de atesorar con cariño. Abrió uno de los cajones de la encimera y tanteó las diferentes bolsitas de té, como un niño dispuesto a escoger el mejor caramelo de la tienda. Dio con el indicado para aquel momento y, tras un par de minutos, Sakura salió de la cocina con una taza humeante entre sus manos.

Sasuke tardó aún veinte minutos en reunirse con ella. Llegó al hall de la casa todavía con la toalla en la cabeza, secándose descuidadamente el pelo. Ni siquiera necesitó un vistazo rápido para ver la silueta de Sakura al otro lado del cristal que separaba el jardín, sentada en el improvisado porche bebiendo una taza de té. Arrojó la toalla sobre la mesa del comedor y dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, recorriendo descalzo el cálido corredor de madera. Se quedó unos segundos de pie, a espalda de ella, intentado mirar hacia ese punto indeterminado donde se perdían los pensamientos de la kunoichi. Cuando se cansó, pasó a observarla a ella. La veía allí, tranquila, disfrutando de aquel trocito de naturaleza que ella misma había arreglado. Posó sus ojos oscuros en su cabello rosa, revuelto y ligeramente ondulado después de haberse pasado varias horas sujeto en una coleta. Deslizó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, siempre envuelto en alguna prenda de algún color vivo, como aquella blusa roja tan característica. Visualizó la taza entre sus manos y como sus pies se camuflaban entre la hierba. Sin embargo, su rostro quedaba oculto ante sus ojos y, a pesar de ello, Sasuke podía describirlo perfectamente: sus grandes ojos verdes, sus mejillas coloreadas como acostumbraban a estar cuando él estaba cerca, su tez blanca y sus labios rosados curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, siempre.

-Empiezo a pensar que sólo vienes a mi casa por el té.

Se sentó detrás de ella, ocupando el espacio entre la pared y su espalda. Dejó que sus piernas quedaran a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sakura, permitiéndola así recostarse en su pecho. Ella aceptó de buena gana aquel ofrecimiento y así, como otras tardes, Sasuke volvía a acunarla, como un niño que abraza con ternura un osito de peluche.

-Bueno, es un buen aliciente, ¿no crees?

En esa posición, él estaba desprovisto de cualquier fachada. Sakura podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, podía saber si su respiración estaba agitada o no. Así él no tenía manera de fingir indiferencia, no tenía manera de demostrar que no le importaba. Podía hablar, dar discursos dolientes y gritar a los cuatro cielos que ella no era más que una molestia, y demonios si lo era. Pero en un abrazo no se puede mentir. Y ambos adoraban momentos tan íntimos como era aquel.

-¿Sabes? –Sakura fue la encargada de romper aquel silencio tan cómodo como profundo. Su voz apenas fue un susurro lento, el tono de aquel que comparte en voz alta un recuerdo-. Cuando Naruto se enteró de que esta casa iba a ser para ti quiso construir una estatua de él mismo en medio del jardín. Conseguimos que desechara esa idea al decirle que seguramente la usarías para practicar con tu katana. La siguiente idea que tuvo el muy baka fue la de tallar su rostro en la fachada, como si del monte de los Hokage se tratara. Si miras hacía allí puedes ver donde comenzó a levantar la madera, y allí donde su cara entró en contacto con mis puños.

Sasuke se unió a la risa tranquila de Sakura exhalando una sonrisa. Podía imaginarse perfectamente al rubio con un kunai en la mano dibujando su rostro en la fachada del edificio. Y con la misma claridad podía pensar en la reacción de Sakura, una kunoichi lo suficientemente apasionada como para golpear cada iniciativa de Naruto sin miramientos.

Después de aquel ameno recuerdo les invadió un silencio tranquilo en el que Sakura se dedicó a observar como la primavera se iba esfumando poco a poco dejando paso al invierno y Sasuke optó por apoyar su mentón en la coronilla rosa de Sakura, cerrando los ojos, solo concentrándose en respirar.

-¿Sientes paz?

A Sasuke le impresionó la pregunta. Abrió los ojos y solo atinó a ver las manos de Sakura, que jugaban aburridas con uno de los cordones de su pantalón.

-¿Qué es para ti la paz? –Preguntó.

Sakura se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Pequeños momentos en los que te sientes lleno. No es nada específico, no es una situación determinada. Puede ser ver a los demás felices y sentirte feliz por ello, puede ser más egoísta y ser algo tuyo, algo personal. No lo se, pero es algo que sabes cuando lo tienes. Es respirar hondamente y pensar: _sí, aquí me quedaría el resto de mi vida, quiero congelar este momento, volver a él siempre y volver a sentir lo mismo_ -. Sakura se giró en sus brazos y le miró divertida-. ¿Y que es para ti, Sasuke?

-Este momento.

La frase la golpeó como si fuese un soplo de aire. ¿Lo decía por ella? ¿Ella estaba incluida?

-¿Te quedarías aquí el resto de tu vida? –Preguntó suavemente.

-Sí -. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada. Verde y negro-. Tú me lo prometiste una vez, dijiste que si me quedaba contigo todos los días serían felices.

-No mentía.

-Lo se –Sasuke seguía tan pendiente en lo que podía leer en los ojos esmeraldas que no notó como se había estirado hacia ella y como Sakura no se había alejado-. ¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Te quedarías aquí el resto de tu vida?

Sus frentes chocaron y ambos cerraron los ojos.

-Me quedaría contigo el resto de mi vida –susurró ella.

Y la besó. Uno, y otro, y otro más. Así hasta que un mechón aún húmedo del cabello del Uchiha acarició el rostro de la kunoichi y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Se separó de él, quien seguía aguardando por un beso y, al ver su rostro anhelante, depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-Hmp-. A medio camino entre un gruñido y un gesto de asentimiento, Sasuke dejó que Sakura volviese a ocupar su pasada posición, nuevamente acunada en su cuerpo. Justo antes de que su compañera volviese a mirar hacia el jardín, hizo una apreciación-. Te brillan los ojos.

Sakura se volvió para mirarlo con gesto burlón.

-Será porque estoy feliz contigo.

-No a todo el mundo le pasa cuando está conmigo.

-Ya bueno, no a todo el mundo le caes bien.

Sasuke aceptó aquel golpe a su orgullo arqueando las cejas, mirándola en un gesto de autosuficiencia y regalándole una media sonrisa engreída. Ella rió ante su expresión y volvió a recostar sobre él.

-¿Eres feliz?

Sakura lanzó un lento suspiro al aire y se removió en sus brazos, levantándose a regañadientes. Se desperezó y se acuclilló ante él, quedando parada delante de aquellos ojos tan atrayentes que tenía el Uchiha.

-Llevo toda la vida soñando con menos que esto, ¿cómo podría no serlo?

Posó las manos en su cara y le besó, incitando ella, conduciendo ella el beso. Se separó al poco tiempo con una sonrisa y se enderezó.

-Sakura…

-¿Hn…? – Ella tomó del suelo su taza de té y caminó los dos pequeños pasos que la llevaban hasta el interior de la vivienda mientras bebía el último sorbo.

-… ¿Cuáles crees que son los motivos que tiene la gente para casarse?

Y ella, ante una pregunta tan irreal como repentina, solo pudo responder de la misma forma irreal y repentina: escupió los dos últimos sorbos de la taza del té. Mientras tosía e intentaba no ahogarse, un rubor profundo le invadió el rostro y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. ¿Casarse? ¿Sasuke Uchiha había dicho "casarse"? Es más, ¿Sasuke Uchiha conocía siquiera la palabra "casarse"? Se giró hacia él sin apenas notar como un hilo de té le caía por un costado de la boca. Sasuke la miraba fijamente apoyado contra la pared, con su semblante serio y digno. No parecía existir ningún atisbo de broma en su cuerpo y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran dos mundos tan distintos el uno del otro que lo único que tenían en común es que la miraban a ella, anhelantes de una respuesta.

-¿Ca-casarse? Eh… Pues no se… ¿Casarse de boda? ¿Del casarse de: "¡Vivan los novios!"? ¿Un motivo para ese casarse? Pues no lo se… ¿No vivir en pecado?

Sasuke desvió la vista de sus ojos y oteó el horizonte con una sonrisa pícara, desafiante.

-Creo que en toda mi vida no he hecho otra cosa que pecar, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme ahora? Tsk.

Casi con molestia, se levantó con elegancia y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, arrinconándola contra la fachada de aquella hermosa casa. Él seguía siendo más alto que ella, quizás algo más de media cabeza. Sasuke debía bajar la vista si quería perderse en sus ojos y ella solo podía verle la boca, unos finos labios que se movían para dedicarle palabras que jamás pensó escuchar.

-¿Cuáles crees que son las razones por las que la gente se casa, Sa-ku-ra?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió como la voz grave del Uchiha acariciaba su oído y como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. En esa posición apenas podía pensar, ¿cómo quería que le respondiese a tal pregunta si sólo podía pensar en besarle?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Creo que se basa en una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?

Desde allí, cada palabra de Sasuke adquiría un matiz nuevo. Era la cercanía la que convertía las palabras en un dulce susurro, en una invitación.

Posó ambas manos en el pecho de él intentando crear una barrera entre sus cuerpos. Aunque notaba como sus caderas se tocaban y como sus piernas se convertían en presas entre las suyas, aún le quedaba un recóndito espacio en su cerebro que seguía funcionando antes de que cayese rendido ante los encantos del Uchiha. Si quería una respuesta, quien mejor que ella para hablarle de lo que significa que dos personas se unan.

-Es algo mucho más que una promesa, es un futuro. Doblar y a la vez dividir tu vida en dos, hacer que otra persona forme parte de ti y tú de ella. Escoger un compañero para el resto de tu vida. Ver todos los días a una persona y sentir que aún no hay tiempo suficiente para verle más y más.

Es estar dispuesto a que otra persona camine siempre a tu lado, dando igual si te retrasa o hacer que no llegues a tu meta, porque la meta es el camino hecho en compañía. Ese es el motivo para casarse, Sasuke-kun

Durante ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo, incluso sus corazones se pararon. Sus respiraciones también le cedieron el protagonismo a las palabras de Sakura, que flotaban en el aire entre ellos.

-¿Esos son tus motivos? –Preguntó él. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y apoyó sus labios en su frente en un largo beso.

-Sí.

Sasuke se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, tanteando sus palabras, encontrando un rumbo a sus pensamientos. Y al final decidió que daba igual, que quizás debía decir todo aquello que sentía. Ser sincero por una vez, al menos con ella.

-Yo no puedo encontrar esos motivos-. Y esa era la verdad. Pudo sentir como Sakura se tensaba bajo él, augurando los peores presagios, como si no supiese lo que significase para él, como si no se viese a sí misma envuelta en sus brazos.- Tsk. Sabes que te quiero, Sakura. Y sin embargo no puedo compartir tus razones. No estoy dispuesto a que cargues con una vida como la mía porque no sería justo para ti y tampoco quiero empañar la tuya. Simplemente soy egoísta, porque aún sabiendo que no soy lo mejor para ti, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Tampoco sería un buen compañero para el resto de tu vida, no soy Naruto con sus tonterías, ni siquiera soy el inútil de Sai. No puedo prometer las risas que ellos te ofrecen pero sí te juro lealtad, aunque no nos veamos todos los días.

No tengo una meta a la que llegar pero te tengo a ti para seguir andando. No me importa lo que pase mañana, ni pasado, ni en un año ni en dos. No me importa el futuro, solo este momento en el que tú andas conmigo.

¿Cuánto amor cabe dentro de un beso? Era una pregunta que Sakura se hacía cuando Sasuke la miraba de soslayo mientras tomaba un té. Cuando le sentía tensarse a su lado siempre que la piropeaban o cuando conseguía arrebatarle una pequeña sonrisa. En todos y cada uno de esos momentos, Sakura sentía que lo único que podía ejemplificar su amor por él era un beso, o dos o tres. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo podía demostrar todo lo que le quería? ¿Cómo podía devolver el amor equivalente a esas palabras? Afortunadamente, tenía una larga noche por delante… Y un muy oportuno fin de semana.

* * *

Bastantes horas después, un rayo de sol comenzó a acariciar la nariz de Sakura. Bostezó con la resignación de empezar un nuevo día y con el desconcierto de quien abandona el mundo de los sueños. Bastaron dos segundos para que se diese la vuelta y sonriese ante la imagen de su compañero, durmiendo a su lado como un niño. Se sabía capaz de pasar allí horas, enredada bajo el cálido colchón de la cama pensando en todo y nada, sin embargo el sonido de su estómago la obligó a abandonar aquel refugio. Tomando una de las camisas de Sasuke para cubrir su desnudez fue directa a la cocina en pos de un café. Fue entonces, cuando esperaba sentada encima de la encimera a que la cafetera comenzase a calentar el agua, que los recuerdos de la conversación de anoche acudían a su mente.

 _Sabes que te quiero, Sakura._

 _No me importa el futuro, solo este momento en el que tú andas conmigo._

 _¿Cuáles son los motivos para casarse?_

 _Casarse. Casarse. Casarse. Boda. Boda. Boda._

Cada palabra golpeaba su mente como si del latido de su corazón se tratase. Bom-bom-bom.

 _Estúpido Uchiha_. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al tiempo en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba. Llorar de felicidad era algo absurdo ante sus ojos, ¿no son en sí dos palabras contradictorias? Y, sin embargo, ¿no es el amor algo absurdo a su vez?

* * *

-¡¿ TE VAS A CASAR?!

Naruto le miraba embobado, con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Su boca abierta revelaba los restos del ramen que estaba comiendo y su mano en el aire aún sujetaba los palillos llenos de comida.

Sasuke miró de reojo al resto de clientes del Ichiraku solo para comprobar que todos les estaban mirando. Algunos no disimulaban su sorpresa, la misma que había sacudido al dobe de su amigo, pero otros le miraban molestos, como si su boda fuese una ofensa para ellos. Como si fuese algo que a sus ojos no debía suceder.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca ya? Es asqueroso. Y baja la voz, usuratonkachi, haces que nos mire todo el bar.

-Es que no me lo creo, ¿te vas a casar? ¿En serio? ¿Con Sakura?

Un tic nervioso surgió en el pequeño Uchiha. ¿Cómo que si con Sakura? ¿Con quien si no? Resumió todos sus pensamentos en una mirada asesina fría como el hielo que atravesó los ojos de su compañero.

-¡Guau, dattebayo! ¡Es una noticia estupenda! ¿Lo puedo contar?

-No.

-Eres un baka.

Por una vez en su vida, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que seguir discutiendo con Naruto sería una tontería.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No.

-Pues deberías. Cuando yo me casé con Hinata-chan estaba hecho un flan. Hasta que la vi aparecer por la puerta dudaba de que no fuera un sueño, de que no echara a correr.

-Bueno, nadie la hubiese culpado.

-¡Baka!

-Dobe

-Bfgjghajjska –los intentos de un nuevo insulto por parte de Naruto quedaron mermados antes los ocho platos de ramen que le fueron servidos.

Sasuke jugueteaba con su cuenco de fideos mientras veía a Naruto devorar, literalmente, aquella comida.

-Oye teme, ¿eres consciente de que deberás besarla en público?

 _Crash_. La mano de Sasuke que aún sujetaba los palillos se cerró rápidamente en un puño convirtiéndose en una trampa mortal para los finos palillos de madera, que se vieron reducidos a astillas. Naruto, lejos de intimidarse ante la reacción de su amigo, estalló en carcajadas.

-Cállate dobe, será delante de ti como mucho y a ti no te considero persona.

Sasuke se levantó y abandonó el local molesto con el rubio. No había recorrido ni media calle cuando los gritos de Naruto desde el bar llegaron hasta sus oídos.

-¡Oye, baka! ¡Que tienes que pagar!

* * *

¡Equilicuá!

Bueno, creo que estoy alargando mucho mi ritmo de actualizaciones, de verdad espero que me perdonéis pero a veces no encuentro mucho tiempo, aunque os aseguro que siempre estoy pensando en estas historietas.

En cuanto al capítulo... Creo que es uno de los más románticos o, al menos, en el que Sasuke más se expresa. Es difícil unir a Sasuke y "romanticismo" en una sola frase asi que espero que haya quedado creíble. Y si, ya lo sabéis, Naruto ha aparecido de nuevo. Creo que será algo común en el resto de capítulos: los llantos y Naruto jajajajaja.

Por otra parte, creo que ya es hora de que la pequeña Sarada vuelva a hacer de las suyas y aparezca en el próximo capítulo, ya tengo algo en mente...

Muchísimas gracias por esperar y por leer, de verdad.

De todo corazón, muchas gracias.

 **¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**


	12. Yo cuidaré tus heridas

**YO CUIDARÉ TUS HERIDAS.**

-¡Bicho, dame eso!

Sakura reía con ganas disfrutando del momento. Mientras ella trataba de organizar el material médico, Sarada se divertía enrollándose con las vendas. Como si estuviesen organizadas, a medida que Sakura guardaba algo en su maletín, Sarada lo sacaba y lo escondía bajo las sábanas. Era un juego precioso, casi como una de esas postales que venden para felicitar el día de la madre. Era un paraíso idílico que, sin embargo, no conseguía quitarle el sabor amargo de la culpa de su garganta.

Sasuke cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Dejó que sus dientes se encontraran, tensando tanto la mandíbula que sentía que los huesos se iban a romper.

-Eres el bebé más hermoso de todo Konoha, ¿lo sabías? –Sakura continuaba con sus juegos. Había dado por perdido el colocar perfectamente el manojo de vendas que llevaba. En su lugar, había cogido a la pequeña Sarada en brazos y la llenaba de caricias-. Si, claro que lo sabes, ¿cómo no lo vas a saber si te lo digo todos los días? Además, eres el bebé más listo. ¡Si, claro que si!...

Y siguió cubriéndola de halagos mientras veía como el reloj de la pared avanzaba sin cesar. Había madrugado solo para poder despedirse.

La dejó en la cuna cuando restaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada. Y, a pesar de que todo estaba planeado desde hacía días, una parte de su corazón se rompió cuando la vio allí, como si fuese un bicho demasiado pequeño para aquella cuna tan grande.

Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla y salpicó la frente del bebé. Se vio obligaba a besarla de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Y sonrió al pensar que si fuese por ella no dejaría nunca de besarla. Si fuese por ella, su cuna sería su casa y sus ojos negros, su mundo. Pero, la cuestión era que no era por ella.

Un beso sonoro, el último, y Sakura se despegó de la cuna.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y dirigió su vista a la puerta de la habitación, posando los ojos en su marido.

Un paso. Dos. Tres.

Hace años, ella aprendió que la vida es realmente simple, pues lo único que debes hacer es caminar. No puedes detenerte porque el mundo no se para. No puedes ir hacia atrás porque el pasado no vuelve. Sólo puedes ir hacia delante, porque es ley de vida. Así que sigue avanzando. Un paso. Otro. El pie derecho delante del izquierdo. Y otro paso más. Y cuando mires atrás, verás que las montañas que tan grandes te parecieron en su día no son más que simples piedras. Es solo cuestión de avanzar.

Ella había tenido grandes piedras en su camino. Él había sido su mayor montaña, su Everest. Ella lo escaló completamente, llegó a su cima y decidió quedarse allí a vivir. Ella así lo quiso y la montaña se lo permitió, pues la montaña también la quería. Alguien que sube al cielo, que casi lo roza con los dedos, no se puede dejar escapar. El Everest era hermoso, ella lo conocía. Pero, a veces, las rachas de viento tambaleaban su casa y el frío le calaba en los huesos. Y otras, era la magnífica montaña la encargada de complicarle el camino. Porque el Everest la quería allí, pero el monte no podía renunciar a las rocas de su ser ni a la altura que alcanzaba. Él la quería proteger de todo y también de si mismo, porque aquella montaña tiene una triste historia tras su espalda.

Por eso, cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, Sasuke estiró el brazo cortándole el paso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no vayas? -Un susurro convertido en una súplica en su oído. Un ligero murmullo que había sido lo más amable y lo más atormentado que había escuchado en días. Una pregunta que la derretía por dentro y la hacía querer llorar pero, al mismo tiempo, le dibujaba una sonrisa y la curaba como si fuese una tirita.

¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Podía alguien tener la capacidad de hacerte y deshacerte con tan solo una palabra?

-Mierda, Sasuke-kun. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte: mierda. ¿Por qué me lo estás poniendo tan difícil?

Sasuke se tensó a su lado. Ella pudo sentir cómo cuadraba los hombros, cómo su boca se cerraba con fuerza y cÓmo su mano apretaba con más ahínco la madera de la puerta.

-Porque no quiero que vayas.

Masculló las palabras como si le pesasen en la boca, como si fuesen roca pura. Fue una confesión tosca, grave y ruda, pero ante sus oídos fue la nana más bonita del mundo. Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa y, casi instintivamente, llevó una mano hacia el mentón de su esposo, elevándolo y dejando su rostro completo a la vista.

Sasuke tenía unos ojos fascinantes, imposibles de dibujar y realmente complicados de describir. Aunque uno de ellos mostrase un Rinnegan eterno, para ella seguían siendo fascinantes. Sasuke tenía unos bonitos ojos, pero sus labios también la llamaban a gritos. Y ella les correspondió. Un beso. Y otro. Y otro. Y al igual que con Sarada, Sakura sabía que podía pasarse días besándole. Ya lo había comprobado.

-Todo está bien, Sasuke-kun. Todo estará bien.

Se lo dijo igual que cuando le decía a Sarada que no debía llorar con las tormentas. _No pasa nada, linda_ , le decía, _todo se pasa_. Pensó que con eso bastaba, que con la radiante sonrisa que le dedicó todas sus preocupaciones se habrían marchado. Pero no era así. Su rostro apenas había cambiado de gesto.

-Sakura… -La tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia sí, dejando que ella se enterrara en su pecho-. Si algo te pasa, no podré cargar con ello. Si no vuelves y es por mi culpa, no podré con ello. ¿Me entiendes? No puedo.

Algo en su interior se revolvió y le miró con la más infinita de las ternuras.

-Dame diez días, Sasuke-kun. Diez días y todo se arreglará, yo lo arreglaré, shanaroo. Así que borra esa fea expresión de tu cara, baka.

Y con la más alegre de las risas, Sakura golpeó con su frente el mentón del Uchiha y se separó de él, dando por iniciada su misión de rango S.

* * *

Aquella noche todo era ruido en sus oídos.

Una vez, hace muchísimos años, alguien le dijo que el cielo lloraba con las tragedias, como si las gotas de lluvia pudiesen arrastrar el dolor, como si el cielo se pudiese solidarizar con lo terrenal _._ Y, aquella noche, el cielo escupía toda su tristeza.

Él lo observaba todo desde el porche, como si fuese parte del espectáculo. Sin inmutarse, dejaba que las gotas frías golpeasen su cuerpo y que el viento revolviese su cabello. Como un guardián miraba sólo en una dirección, la misma de donde venían susurros de guerra.

 _Sakura…_

No debió dejarla ir.

Hacía tres noches que se había ido y cada vez se arrepentía más de ello. Pero, ¿cómo hacérselo entender? Ella iba engañada; él lo sabía, ella lo sabía y Naruto debería saberlo. Que los pueblos limítrofes de la Hoja estaban enfrentados era un hecho real y que se había extendido una epidemia por la falta de higiene era otra verdad. Pero algo acechaba más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Como cuando el cielo comienza a oscurecerse como un preludio de tormenta; los tambores de guerra flotaban en el aire. _Algo_ estaba incitando al conflicto. _Alguien_ se estaba despertando... y estaba comenzando a disparar sus flechas.

Y él, que escuchaba desde las sombras, sabía qué estaba pasando. Es más, supo que Sakura también lo sabía en el momento en el que ella aceptó la misión. Un trabajo de clase S, peligroso por la situación en la que estaban las comarcas que iba a atender, pero nada más sencillo para un médico como ella. Contener una epidemia, encontrar una cura eficaz contra la bacteria, comenzar medidas de profilaxis y atender a los enfermos. Ella encontraría la cura, no había duda. Había aceptado sin dudar, como si quisiera restarle importancia y cambiar cuanto antes de tema. Lo supo porque vio como Sakura entrecerraba los ojos cuando Naruto les explicó que nuevos grupos criminales habían surgido, que había habido un repunte de la criminalidad en el último año.

Ese mismo año que él disfrutaba en la Hoja, junto a su familia. El mismo año en el que él había abandonado la investigación que había comenzado años atrás.

 _¡¿Quieres decir que hay algo peor que Kaguya?!_

 _¡¿Un ejército de zetsus blancos?!_

Esas habían sido las revelaciones que le habían llevado a vagar lejos de la Aldea, buscando nueva información. Por aquel entonces, Sakura había ido con él. Y juntos no descubrieron nada. Así que, con el nacimiento de Sarada, la familia Uchiha regresó a casa. Y, quizás, ahora era tiempo de que cada uno volviese a su cargo. Sakura había aceptado la misión, pero sabía que su acción era una tirita. El verdadero problema era algo que nadie más que él podía encontrar y eso suponía marchar. Él lo sabía. Y ella era demasiado inteligente como para no haberlo visto.

 _Saku…_

 **¡BOOM!**

Una fuerte explosión sesgó sus pensamientos al tiempo que una brillante luz amarilla teñía un punto lejano del horizonte. Localizada en el este, más allá de la muralla, en el mismo lugar donde él antes dirigía la vista, la explosión duró unas décimas de segundo. Después, Konoha volvió a sumirse en sombras y un silencio inquietante arrulló el resto de la noche.

Él se movió hacia lo alto de su tejado, viendo el horizonte con la mandíbula tan apretada como si sus dientes fuesen auténticos diamantes. Miró con desprecio mal escondido a los sigilosos ninjas que se movían velozmente entre las calles, corriendo como ratas asustadas hacia la Torre del Hokage. Allí, al abrigo de un despacho, se sucedería reunión tras reunión sin que se llegase a ningún acuerdo. Él lo sabía, ya había estado antes.

 _Tsk._ Apretó el único puño del que disponía y elevó su sharingan hacia el este. Él ya hubiese llegado allí sin necesidad de esperar las indicaciones de ningún kage. Él ya hubiese controlado la situación, pasando por encima de tantos cuerpos como fuese necesario. Él ya se hubiese asegurado de que su esposa siguiese bien.

Pero, en ese momento, él no podía hacer nada.

/

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

El estruendo había despertado a toda la aldea y, a pesar de que la mayoría de los ciudadanos habían vuelto a la cama, Sarada no podía dormir.

-Shhh…

La acunó en su pecho, acompañándose de pequeños movimientos suaves, como si bailase con ella. Él no sabía cantar como Sakura, ni siquiera demostraba una décima parte de la dulzura que regalaba su mujer y, aún así, Sarada nunca había despreciado el brazo protector de su padre. Poco a poco, muy despacio, aquel pequeño bebé dejó de llorar.

-¿Ma-mamá?

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y separó a su hija de su hombro para poder verle la cara. Aquellos brillantes ojos negros eran hermosos y eran una perfecta mezcla de sus dos padres. Grandes y llenos de vida pero oscuros como la noche. Y aquellos ojos buscaban al cabello rosa que siempre velaba por ella.

-Volverá en unos días, Sarada.

Y, si el podía hacer algo al respecto, jamás se volvería a ir de su lado.

Cuando Sarada se hubo dormido aún quedaban horas para el amanecer. Los movimientos de los ninjas habían disminuido por la ciudad, pero aún veía la luz de la Torre del Hokage encendida, como si fuera un faro en un mar lleno de tormentas.

Se iba a ir a la cama cuando una nueva explosión volvió a iluminar el cielo. Aunque de menor calibre que la anterior, la tenue luz que originó sirvió para que se revelasen los oscuros ojos del Uchiha hirviendo de rabia.

Se acercó hasta la cuna de su hija y la tomó en brazos con el mayor de los cuidados, evitando que se despertara. La envolvió en una manta y se la acercó al pecho, sujetándola con su brazo. Con un pequeño golpe de hombro consiguió que la capa les cubriese a los dos. Así, ante la vista de todos, sólo era Sasuke Uchiha. Pero si te acercabas lo suficiente, podrías oír las suaves respiraciones y golpeo rítmico del pequeño corazón que se escondía bajo la raída capa.

* * *

-No acostumbres a hacer eso, teme, podrían acusarte de espionaje y traición.

Llevaba a la intemperie casi una hora, esperando con la mínima porción de paciencia que le restaba. Desde fuera, sentado en el balcón de la torre del Hokage, podía escuchar absurdos debates sobre la situación, sobre qué hacer, sobre qué no hacer. Charlas sin ningún tipo de propósito, diálogos que no llevaban a ningún sitio, acuerdos que no se producirían nunca. Y mientras, la guerra continuaba más allá de la seguridad que otorgaba la muralla de la aldea.

Les escuchaba hablar y sentía repugnancia. Casi tanta como la que intuía que sentía su amigo. Le oía tamborilear con los dedos y mover sus piernas de forma impaciente. No obstante, lo que más revelaba su estado de ánimo era el ardiente chakra que emanaba de su interior cada vez que un AMBU leía un informe sobre la situación.

-¿Me acusarías tú?

Entró en la sala por la ventana y en la más absoluta privacidad, como siempre hacía.

-Aunque te acuse de algo, el consejo tardará años en tramitar tu condena. No me saldría rentable.

Hablaba tan cansado y abatido que resultaba extraño pensar que aquel fuese el idiota parlanchín que había conocido años atrás. Aquel niño rubio soñaba con ser Hokage y proteger la aldea, pero se olvidaba que ver las cosas desde dentro era abrir la caja de lo podrido.

-Destituye al consejo.

Era una orden, no un simple consejo.

-Acabo de llegar, teme. A Kakashi-sensei le fue bien con ellos, necesitan tiempo.

-En la época de Kakashi ninguna amenaza sobrevolaba la aldea. No volví para ver como destrozan Konoha, Naruto; si lo hubiese querido así, lo podría haber hecho yo mismo.

-¿Y cual es tu idea? ¿Quieres meterte ahí, en una lucha entre dos villas? Su problema no es nuestro, no es de nuestra juridistricción.

-¿Juridistricción? ¿Ahora te dedicas a repetir sus palabras? Dile a esos viejos que es asunto suyo desde el momento en que enviaron a un equipo de apoyo. Y más importante aún, Naruto, es asunto tuyo desde el momento en el que Sakura está ahí fuera.- Apenas se entendió la última frase, que sonó más bien como el siseo de una serpiente.- Puedes callarte la boca todo cuanto quieras, pero no puedes ignorar que su pasotismo te quema por dentro. Sabes que está sucediendo ahí fuera y lo único que hacéis aquí dentro es cuadrar absurdos números. Óyeme bien, Naruto, díselo a tus ayudantes, ninguno de esos números importará si Konoha está en ruinas. Dije que protegería la Aldea y así lo haré, y no me importa sobre quien tenga que pasar. Muévete, gatito asustadizo, o si no lo haré yo.

* * *

Apenas unas horas después, rayando con un nuevo día, una nueva dotación shinobi partió en colaboración con el equipo médico.

Sarada ya había regresado a su cuna y dormía como si nada hubiese sucedido, tan lento y tan dulce que Sasuke envidió su placentero sueño. Le acarició la mejilla y le peinó el pequeño flequillo con los dedos. Sarada no dejaba de ser un hermoso juguete de poco más de un año que no se podía valer de si misma. Anoche la llevó con él escondida en su capa para no dejarla sola a merced de la oscuridad del hogar. Sintiéndola segura dormida en su pecho y bien protegida del frío, Sarada había dormido con él casi toda la noche. Era dulce, tranquila, lista y risueña. Era uno de los tesoros por los que daría la vida. Y si la condena era el exilio, que así sea.

* * *

Siete días más tarde con sus seis interminables noches, el escuadrón médico hacía su aparición en la Hoja. Y él, con Sarada abrazada a su espalda, volvió a respirar por los dos al ver un mechón rosa entre tanta capa negra.

Espero paciente toda la tarde y parte de la noche para estar con ella. A unos metros del tumulto, apoyando contra la pared y viéndolo todo, Sasuke dejó que la imagen de su esposa aliviara todas las tensiones que había soportado.

Esperó hasta que las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos ya descansaban en sus camas y la luna estaba tan alta que iluminaba su cuarto.

Esperó a que Sarada se durmiese después de tres cuentos y dos canciones.

Esperó hasta que ella tomase un vaso de agua y relajases sus músculos después de una gran misión.

Pero, cuando Sakura puso un pie en la habitación, ya no pudo esperar más. Tomó su muñeca y besó su boca con desesperación. Como un ladrón que acecha en una casa ajena, con el ansia de un adolescente que escapa de su casa, con la misma necesidad que la había besado por primera vez, en aquel frondoso bosque.

Sakura rió sobre su boca y eso provocó que él sonriese. Nunca un sonido se le había hecho tan necesario como escuchar la risa de su esposa. Nunca un sonido le había devuelto una realidad que había descubierto que extrañaba más de lo que pensaba.

La besó y se la comió a besos de una forma tan desesperada que la agitación se instaló en sus corazones. Las prisas y el ansia hicieron que la aprisionara contra la puerta del dormitorio. Sin escapatoria posible, Sakura se rindió ante él y dejó que acariciara su cabello con lujuria, que tomara sus piernas y la ayudara a enroscarse en su cintura. Dejó que masajeara su espalda, su cuello y su abdomen…

-¡Uh!

Un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca y el recordatorio de algo le congeló la expresión. Sasuke reconoció el sonido como una bocanada de dolor y se separó de ella inmediatamente.

 _Dejó que masajeara su abdomen…_

Allí fue donde la había tocado cuando Sakura se movió como un resorte. Allí, en el flanco derecho de su barriga, cualquier tacto quemaba. Desvió los ojos hacia los de su esposa y pudo ver como estos pasaban de la sorpresa a la indiferencia más fingida. Estiró la mano para rozar la prenda y poder destapar su abdomen pero ella le sujetó la muñeca.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun, sólo son unas agujetas del viaje.

-Tsk.- _Miente._

Frunció el ceño al mismo instante en que sus ojos se tornaban más y más oscuros. Aún con el agarre de Sakura fue capaz de deslizar la blusa roja hacia arriba, dejando la que debería ser la piel brillante y anacarada de su esposa al aire. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna hacía que las lesiones que se repartían por el lado derecho de su vientre cobrasen un matiz negruzco.

Sakura tragó saliva y apretó los dientes al sentir cómo la mano que sostenía su blusa aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. Pero él la soltó, liberando su camiseta y dejando que ésta volviese a cubrir su piel. Y, acto seguido, un puño golpeó la pared a centímetros de su rostro, sorprendiéndola.

-Es culpa mía.

Fue como un rugido, un sonido que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, casi desde su corazón. Y sonó tan atormentado que la traspasó por completo.

-¿Qué…? –Sakura sentía el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre ella. Estaba arrinconada entre la pared y él y sólo era capaz de ver las hebras oscuras del cabello del Uchiha. Lo notaba temblar, como si pequeñas sacudidas lo invadiesen. Sentía la tensión de su cuerpo, notaba cómo los músculos de su brazo se volvían rígidos y cómo el puño se cerraba aún más. Al final, Sasuke posó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le suspiró en la piel desnuda.

-Sakura… Lo siento.

-Sasuke-kun… -¿Cómo decirle que todo estaba bien? ¿Cómo limpiar la mancha oscura que ahora le empañaba la vista? Ella estaba allí, estaba con él y con Sarada, y todo estaba bien. Sus heridas no dolían, no eran más que el mal recuerdo de una situación que se resolvió enseguida. No dejarían huella, no eran dignas de ser recordadas ni eran lo suficientemente importantes como para haber estropeado su noche. Cómo podría decirle a Sasuke que apenas unos minutos antes había sentido que si el mundo se acababa, por ella estaría bien. Cómo podría ahora lograr que él lo olvidara, pedirle que continuara con sus caricias, rogarle que siguiera necesitándola como hacía unos segundos.

No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por su rostro. Sasuke también pareció advertirlo porque se separo de su hombro e inclinó el rostro para poder verla a los ojos. Le enjuagó las lágrimas con el pulgar y tomó su nuca con suavidad, acercándola a él, besando con suavidad sus labios. Como si el hechizo se hubiese roto, Sasuke cambió la pasión por el mimo de una pluma, por la suavidad de un pétalo. Suave, muy suave, y lento, muy lento.

Le besó la boca por largo tiempo y, cuando se separó, la besó en la frente, posando sus labios con delicadeza. Pero volvió a descender, besándola en la nariz y de nuevo en la boca. Y bajó más y más, hasta que sus rodillas toparon con el suelo.

-¿Sasu…?

Desde allí, Sasuke solo podía ver el vientre su esposa. Y la besó, aún encima de la tela. Y, poco a poco, fue descubriendo la piel que escondía la prenda encarnada. Allí donde la piel blanca se convertía en manchas violáceas, allí donde dolía, Sasuke posó sus labios. Y, si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en su tarea, hubiese podido sentir como gotitas de agua salada resbalaban por su cabello. Sakura lloraba lentamente, como si las lágrimas se diesen tiempo unas a otras. Porque no era tristeza lo que reflejaban, sino la más infinita de las ternuras. Se agachó a su vez, quedando a la misma altura que su esposo, y le devolvió uno de tantos besos que él le había dedicado. Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y dedicó toda la noche a amarlo, a amarse.

En aquella casa, con todos los miembros bajo el mismo techo, los dos adultos pensaron que si había un Cielo en algún sitio, debía parecerse mucho a aquello.

* * *

Sasuke abandonó la cama el primero, después de pasar la noche enredado en las sábanas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que da el sentirse en paz, aunque fuese un mínimo momento de su vida. Inspiró y espiró y cerró los ojos hundiéndose en la almohada, disfrutando del aroma de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Brindó por despertares como aquel, por sentir el abrigo de la cama, la calidez que da un cuerpo junto al suyo y el pequeño chacra de su hija apenas unos metros más allá. Atesoró aquel despertar en su mente puesto que no serían pocas las veces en las que volvería a él, como un refugio que vence al paso del tiempo, como una suave melodía que siempre te ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

Cuando se decidió a levantarse cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa con una manta, dejándola dormir plácidamente con un sonrojo permanente en las mejillas.

Sarada, por su parte, le recibió con todos los sentidos alerta, jugando con la rana y el zorro de peluche que Naruto le había regalado. Rió nada más verle y soltó sus muñecos para extender sus bracitos hacia él, pidiéndole un abrazo vespertino.

Pasó toda la mañana con ella, sintiendo cada momento como una despedida. Sarada aún era muy pequeña, sólo un bebé, y puede que mañana al despertarse le echara de menos, que aún recordase su rostro. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que su imagen se volviese difusa.

Él no sería un buen padre, él no estaría cuando aprendiese a hablar o se sujetase sobre sus piernas. No la llevaría a la Academia de la mano, ni aplaudiría sus notas, ni alabaría sus progresos. No la regañaría por sus travesuras ni la consolaría por sus penas. Porque, simplemente, no iba a estar. No iba a poder ser el padre que él hubiese querido, el que ella misma se merecía. Y por Kami-sama, quería serlo para ella. Quería ser la última sonrisa sincera que él había recibido de su hermano, la única caricia que su padre le había dado cuando le enseñó su primer jutsu ígneo. Quería ser sólo un momento paterno con ella, sólo uno. Y puede que ni eso tuviese.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las horas de la tarde, Sakura se dejó ver en el porche. Con el cabello revuelto y una las básicas camisas de su esposo como vestido, apareció con una sonrisa tan brillante que borrársela era un pecado. Se iba a sentar a su lado cuando él se levanto, dejándola bailando en el aire.

Se lo dijo entonces, porque no tenía más remedio. Le contó lo que llevaba tiempo robándole el sueño, lo que sabía que algún día pasaría. En apenas una frase, destruyó una de las cosas más bonitas que tenía a su lado. En un momento, la sonrisa se desquebrajó y la mirada dulce se tornó angustiosa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Sakura dio un paso atrás, como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Se llevó las manos al pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su vientre.

-Sakura, escúchame…

-¡¿Es por lo de ayer?! ¡No pasó nada, Sasuke-kun! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy bien! -Y le mostró su vientre tras los botones de su camisa, olvidando que sólo la ropa interior cubría su desnudez. Pero le daba igual, sólo quería que él viese que las marcas habían desaparecido, que no había motivo entonces para que él también lo hiciera-. Mírame, Sasuke, estoy bien…

Y su voz comenzó a romperse, igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos.

" _Mírame, Sasuke_." Le pedía su mujer, sin ser consciente de que él no hacía otra cosa que mirarla, al igual que había hecho durante toda la noche. Y, cuánto más la miraba, más seguro estaba de la decisión tomada.

Rompió con la distancia que los separaba y la envolvió en un abrazo, como había hecho ayer. Como siempre hacía. ¿Por qué siempre era todo igual? ¿Por qué su familia estaba destinada al llanto?

-¿Por qué siempre nosotros? –Hipó ella poniendo en boca sus propios pensamientos-. ¿Por qué nada es fácil?

Y ese _"nosotros"_ sonó en sus oídos como la palabra más trágicamente hermosa que había escuchado nunca. No pudo evitar pensar que, sin él, todo sería realmente fácil. El haber arrastrado a Sakura consigo era algo que le arañaba por dentro, que le pesaba en los hombros cuando cosas como aquella sucedían. Y, no obstante, aquel "nosotros" le recordaba que daba igual todo, que él mismo daba igual, porque Sakura sola se hubiese encargado de estar junto a él, como una luciérnaga en una selva oscura. En realidad, daba igual si él no la hubiese querido a su lado, porque ella siempre estaría allí. Porque ella, siendo bueno o malo, siempre estaba.

-Lo siento.

Lo sentía por ella, a la que abandonaría en todos los aspectos de la vida; lo sentía por la pequeña niña que viviría sin padre; y lo sentía por él, vaya si lo sentía. Porque renunciar a todo, dejarlo atrás, le estrujaba todas las entrañas.

-Se me rompe el corazón.

Y Sasuke pudo jurar que era verdad. Podía sentirlo, podía notar cómo Sakura se derretía en lágrimas y cómo su cuerpo perdía fuerza. La abrazó más hacia sí, tanto que la figura de su esposa casi desaparecía en su ancho pecho.

-Puedes quedarte el mío.

No creía que su corazón sirviese para algo pero, si ella lo necesitaba, era todo suyo.

* * *

Emprendieron el camino hacia la salida de la Hoja sumergidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Sasuke llevaba a Sarada, quien despierta jugueteaba con uno de los bolsillos internos de la capa del Uchiha. Ella iba a su lado, quizás un par de pasos por detrás.

Apenas unos metros antes de llegar al gran portón de la muralla, Sakura se detuvo ante un recuerdo. Una banca de madera.

" _Como imaginaba, nuestros caminos son distintos"_

" _¡Si te vas, gritaré! ¡Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Sakura, arigatou"_

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. –Comentó Sasuke posicionándose a su lado.

-Pero aquí estamos, de nuevo.

¿Tendría razón aquel pequeño Sasuke? ¿Eran sus caminos distintos? Quizás eran como las vías del tren, siempre cerca pero nunca juntos.

-Prometo que, esta vez, no te noquearé.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ante aquel comentario y, así, la sombra oscura que planeaba sobre su rostro desapareció durante unos segundos. Aquel intento de chiste, aquella broma de un recuerdo la hizo comprender las veces que se habían despedido. Allí, apenas dos jóvenes genin; dos años después, en la guarida de Orochimaru; tiempo después, en las peores condiciones ante el asesinato de Danzou; más maduros, después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Pasaron separados la mayor parte de su vida y, no obstante, allí estaban, ellos tres, siendo una familia, la familia Uchiha. Porque, de una manera u otra, siempre vuelves a tu hogar. Y Sasuke, que amaba a su familia más que nada, volvería a casa.

Porque quizás no se trate de seguir un solo camino, ni de ser una única vía del tren. Quizás la magia esté en que, siendo dos caminos distintos, tengan el mismo destino. Y ya se encargarán ellos de encontrarse entre medias.

Sakura se giró sobre sus talones de repente, sobresaltándoles. Estiró su mano con una sonrisa alegre y, con dos dedos, tocó la frente del Uchiha.

 _Tap_.

-Nos veremos en la próxima, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

C'EST FINI!

Espero que el que sea el capítulo más largo y que haya bastantes momentos románticos y de familia sirva un poco para que me disculpéis por la tardanza. De verdad que siempre pienso en escribir, pero al final se me complica todo.

No sabía muy bien cómo poder explicar el "abandono" de Sasuke durante tanto tiempo y la verdad es que cuesta mucho hacerlo desde la perspectiva de este enrevesado Uchiha. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que haya quedado lo más "realista" posible! Por cierto, la personalidad fría de este hombre siempre me hace borrar muchos momentos románticos porque pienso: "ey, espera, Sasuke nunca diría algo así" peeeeero estoy segura de que con sus dos chicas es un poco más suave de lo normal...

La verdad es que creo que al menos falta un capítulo más para completar los llantos de la familia...

De verdad, muchísimas gracias si lo habéis leído y si os ha gustado, de corazón.

 **¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**


	13. El baño

**EL BAÑO**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic...

Llevaba así media hora. A pesar de que el reloj seguía avanzando, él no lo hacía. Llegarían tarde y eso sería aún peor, pero la verdad era que él ni siquiera tenía intención de llegar.

-¡Sarada!

La pequeña niña apareció correteando por el pasillo unos segundos después.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cada vez que se movía las chanclas de plástico que llevaba atadas en los pies golpeaban el suelo de tal forma que un sonido realmente molesto llegaba a sus oídos. A ella, no obstante, parecía divertirle que sus diminutos pies pudiesen hacer tanto ruido.

Cuando llegó a su lado, su gorro de natación tenía muchas menos flores de las que él recordaba.

-Hoy no iremos a nadar.

Permaneció serio y recto, dando a entender que era una orden, que no había ninguna forma de cambiar de idea.

Todo iba bien, todo iba bien…

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Un tic deformó su expresión.

 _Por Kami-sama…_ Resopló con desgana y valoró sus opciones. Hace tan solo dos años, cuando Sarada era aún una preciosa idea silenciosa que sólo ocupaba el vientre de su esposa, él había hojeado varios libros a espaldas de su mujer. Su contacto con infantes era mínimo, por no decir nulo. Pero ser padre de familia era otra cosa y él quería dar lo que no había recibido. Desde el "Icha icha paradise" de Kakashi-sensei (del que tomó algunas ideas para poner en práctica) al "Oh, Kami-sama, voy a ser padre", pasando por "No estás solo, si Naruto-Hokage-sama puede ser padre, tú también", él se había informado. Y en todos, absolutamente en todos los libros, había un punto clave:  no ceder ante los deseos infantiles.

" _No ceder ante los deseos infantiles"_

Puede que, si lo repitiese mentalmente, encontraría la fuerza que estaba comenzando a perder.

" _No ceder ante los deseos infantiles"_

" _No ceder ante los deseos…"_

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Sin embargo, Sarada era una oponente dura y sabía como contraatacar.

" _No ceder ante…"_

 _-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

 _-"No ceder…"_

 _-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

 _-_ ¡Vale, Sarada! Iremos a la piscina.

Y, como si de un botón se tratase, la expresión de Sarada se transformó en la más adorable de las sonrisas. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus regordetas manos y salió del baño, dejando tras de sí un par de pétalos de aquel horrible y florido gorro de natación que Sakura le había comprado.

Bien, no ir a la piscina estaba claro que no era una opción.

Pero… Él _no_ podía ir así.

-Tsk-. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el lavabo, mirando fijamente aquella prenda de ropa. Estaba seguro de que en aquella casa tenía que haber un bañador más largo que aquel. Y también menos llamativo.

-¡Papá! ¡Vamos tarde!

Tomó en sus manos el pequeño y floreado traje de baño que su esposa le había dejado preparado en el baño. Lo miró con odio, y las grandes flores amarillas pegadas en aquel horripilante color naranja fluorescente le devolvieron la mirada.

-Tsk.

 _Prefiero ir desnudo._

* * *

Aquella idea se le perfiló como la única solución posible durante el camino al centro deportivo. Es decir, ¿no funcionan así las aguas termales? ¿Qué problema habría?

Sin embargo, al llegar a la piscina fue capaz de enumerar las dos razones por las que ir sin nada, como Kami-sama le había traído al mundo, sería una locura.

 **1º. Por su integridad física.**

Sakura siempre volvía de la piscina con algún cotilleo nuevo. A pesar de ser un cursillo de natación para padres e hijos, él tenía la sensación de que el verdadero motivo de aquella actividad era mantener vivo el chismorreo. Y ahora entendía por qué. Quince eran las madres que se agolpaban en la puerta listas para entrar de la mano de sus hijos. Todas mujeres, todas mayores que Sakura, mucho mayores y, afortunadamente, ninguna cara conocida.

Se hizo el silencio cuando el corrillo se percató de su existencia. Sarada se escapó de su mano y él se quedó allí, inmóvil, solo y aguantando con estoicidad mientras sentía cómo casi todos los pares de ojos allí presentes recorrían su cuerpo. Por dios, ¡si ya le estaban devorando con los ojos, qué pasaría si entraba allí desnudo!

Tirar el bañador a la basura no era una opción.

Pero si aquella vulneración a su intimidad no fuese suficiente, la siguiente razón llegó en forma de una palmada enérgica en su espalda.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿No ha venido nuestra preciosa flor de primavera hoy?

 **2º. Por su integridad física, de nuevo.** Mejor dicho, por la integridad física de otra persona.

Lee le mostró una gran sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, como solía hacer cuando era más joven.

Podía aguantar las miradas acusadoras de aquellas madres, podría hacerlo aún con el escaso y ridículo bañador que se había visto obligado a llevar. Pero que Rock Lee fuese el monitor de natación... Eso quizás fuese demasiado.

* * *

-¡Quiero ir con mis amigos!

Ya no sabía si Sarada se había despertado especialmente irritable o eran sus nervios los que estaban crispados. Decidió ignorarla mientras se desvestía en la soledad del vestuario. Era el único hombre del cursillo así que ellos eran los únicos ocupantes de aquel espacio. Aunque, por supuesto, Sarada se había enfadado cuando se había visto obligada a abandonar a sus amigos y a acompañarle a él.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos? –Había preguntado casi al borde del llanto.

Él la había sujetado por la capucha, impidiéndole la huida.

-Porque yo no puedo entrar ahí.

-Pero yo si –Y siguió revolviéndose para zafarse de su agarre.

-Tsk.

Ahora que ya estaba desvestido, tenía la impresión de que el color chillón de aquel bañador iluminaba todo el cuarto, como si fuese una bombilla.

-Toma, papá.

Sasuke se volvió para ver cómo su hija le ofrecía el gorro de ducha. Un colorido y floreado gorro de ducha, con flores de tela pegadas. Idéntico el suyo.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en su rostro.

-¿Mamá usa esto también?

-Nope, mamá tiene uno azul.

 _ **Sakura**_ _…_

-¡Papá! Te lo tienes que poner, es obligatorio.

-¿Cómo de obligatorio? –Preguntó sin dejar de estrujar entre sus manos aquella ridiculez primaveral.

-Sin él, Lee-san no te deja entrar.

-Vaya, qué pena –Y aumentó la fuerza de sus puños con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡¿Teme?! -Como si fuese un resorte, aquella voz aguda, chillona y molesta, hizo que dejara de maltratar su prenda de baño-. ¡No puedo creer que vinieses! Bonito bañador…

Si las miradas matasen, Naruto nunca habría llegado a ser Hokage. Apareció en los vestuarios con una inmensa sonrisa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en risotadas a su costa.

Dado que el homicidio al jefe de la aldea era de lo poco que faltaba en su historial criminal, Sasuke tuvo que conformarse con un golpe seco a mano abierta en la nuca.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa, baka?! ¿Quieres pelea? -Se quejó el Kage mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-Solo estaba tratando de comprobar si eras el real o una copia.

-¡Yo soy el real, dattebayo! La copia está trabajando en el despacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! ¿Sabes? Cuando Sakura-chan me dijo que vendrías no dudé en apostar a que no ni un solo momento. ¡Por tu culpa le debo tres días de vacaciones! Pero el agua está fantástica, a Boruto le encanta. Aunque creo que se ha relajado demasiado… Ya me entiendes… ¿Si? Bueno, son niños. Debo admitir que estando el agua tan calentita se hace difícil hasta para los adultos pero…

-¿Has hecho una apuesta con Sakura?

Si había una cosa que Sasuke había aprendido de los tres años que pasó en la guarida de Orochimaru era, sin lugar a dudas, el susurro tan espeluznante que acompañaba a sus amenazas, como el de la serpiente misma. Se asemejaba también al ruido que hacía al desenvainar su katana. Algo tajante, frío, seco. Algo definitivamente peligroso. Mortal.

-Nope. -Sasuke alzó las cejas.- Bueno, vale. Fue un malentendido, teme, lo prometo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se nos complicó un poco. Ay, por kami-sama, no se lo digas a Sakura-chan, me matará.

 _ **Sa-ku-ra.**_

Así que todos aquellos males llevaban su nombre escrito. Muy bien, él también tenía maneras de vengarse.

-¡Pero tu bañador es precioso!

Y gracias a su velocidad, Naruto fue capaz de esquivar la chancla que iba directa a su cabeza.

* * *

-¡Eso es, pequeños! ¡Sentid la fuerza de la juventud! ¡Sois el futuro, sois fuerza! ¡Sentidla!

Sasuke sólo podía sentir el calor del agua y sintió un escalofrío al pensar que quizás la temperatura del agua era produzco de algún niño que había hecho sus necesidades allí.

" _Boruto se ha relajado demasiado… ya me entiendes, ¿si?"_

 _-_ Tsk.

¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha! ¡SASUKE UCHIHA! Había sido perseguido por todos y cada uno de los ninjas del mundo shinobi, su nombre había resonado en los más ocultos despachos y su katana había probado más sangre de la que cabía en decenas de cuerpos humanos. Él era Sasuke Uchiha… y estaba nadando en pis.

 _ **Sa-ku-ra**_ _._

Cuánto más repetía el nombre de su mujer, más se tensaba su mandíbula. Si quería jugar, jugarían. Si quería apostar, él sería su banca. Si quería enredar con fuego, él se encargaría de caldear el ambiente.

Como si fuese un auténtico villano, de esos que salen en los programas de televisión que veía su hija, la dulce y maquiavélica venganza ocupaba todos y cada uno de los recovecos de su cerebro. Ni el agua caliente, ni los chapoteos de su hija, ni los estúpidos gritos de Lee le alejaban de ella. Él había aprendido a tener un objetivo. Y el punto de mira ahora estaba en su mujer.

 _ **Sa-ku-…**_

-¡Rah! –Su obsesión se disolvió en el aire cuando una mano fría se posó en su brazo, abrazándolo sin vergüenza, casi intentando adivinar los músculos que se escondían bajo la piel.

Y un par de ojos color caramelo le miraron con picardía.

-Uh, perdóneme joven, me he tropezado.

Sasuke había tenido reconocimientos médicos más sutiles que aquel tropiezo. Incluso Orochimaru, quien había planeado tomar su cuerpo, habría sido más delicado.

Apretó el paso y siguió dando círculos en la piscina, andando y sujetando a Sarada mientras ésta disfrutaba feliz en el agua. Deslizó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió al ver como estiraba los brazos, esforzándose por avanzar más deprisa. Se la veía realmente feliz.

 _-¡Sasuke-kun, mira! Natación para bebés. ¿No es genial?_

 _-Hmph._

 _-¿Crees que a Sarada le gustará?_

 _-Hmph._

 _-¡Decidido entonces! Mañana la apuntaremos._

 _-Hmph._

-¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Agüita para ti también! –Y, por quinta vez, Lee derramó un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

Odiaba aquello con toda su alma, si aún le quedaba algo de eso. Si hubiese sabido que "natación para bebés" significaba dar vueltas en una piscina de 30 cm de agua, con tu hija agarrada cual pez y con un tarado que te gritaba y te tiraba agua congelada en la cabeza, le habría dicho que no. Que las quería, a ella y a Sarada, pero que no.

- _¡Sasuke-kun, mira! Natación para bebés. ¿No es genial?_

 _-No._

Así de fácil. Y así nunca se tendría que haber puesto aquel incómodo bañador floreado que le estaba picando en partes en las que nada debería picar.

Le hubiese dicho que no. A ella y a Sarada. A su mujer, siempre anhelante de un beso, y a su hija, siempre anhelante de un abrazo. N-O. No.

Pero Sarada estaba tan sumamente feliz…

-¡Más agua, Sasuke-kun!

Y un pequeño cortocircuito se quemó en su cerebro. Agarró la mano de Lee que se cernía sobre el cubo de agua y lo atrajo hacia si, quedando a escasos centímetros de unos ojos tan llameantes como el fuego.

-Si me vuelves a echar agua en la cabeza, yo te arrancaré la tuya.

Finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico, aquella espantosa tarde llegó a su fin sin que Sasuke pisara la estación de policía de la Hoja.

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac…

Sakura intentaba distraerse hundiendo la nariz en el gran manual que tenía ante sus ojos. "Relación médico-paciente. Capítulo 1: Hacerse entender. La psicología de la comunicación". Bien, muy apropiado. Hojeó las páginas con desdén mientras intentaba encontrar el párrafo donde explicase cómo gastarle una broma a Sasuke Uchiha y no morir en el intento. Pero nada, no había nada escrito. Ella sería la primera en conseguir esa información.

Dejó sonar un suspiro y tanteó otra guía médica. "Atención especial para pacientes politraumatizados". Oh, ese le vendría de perlas a Naruto.

-¡Sakura! ¡Que te vayas ya a casa!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y la electricidad le hizo dar un salto en la silla. Podía jurar que los gritos de Tsunade hacían retumbar los cimientos más sólidos del hospital.

-T-Tsunade-sama…

-No te lo repito más veces. O desapareces de mi vista en 10 minutos o no vuelves a trabajar aquí.

-P-pero…

No continuó la frase. Los ojos ocres de la vieja Hokage le decían claramente que la conversación terminaba allí.

 _Quizás haya perdido una apuesta…_ Porque, desde luego, Tsunade-sama había exagerado completamente. ¡A pesar de que le había hecho un favor! Es más, bien podría decirse que la culpa del lío que colgaba ahora sobre su cabeza era suya. A ella no le correspondía aquel turno de tarde, debería estar en su casa, como lo habían acordado. Desde que Sarada nació ella trabajaría por las mañanas y su guardia sería de noches, teniendo todas las tardes libres. Si Tsunade-sama no fuese tan tacaña y hubiese contratado más personal, ella no tendría que haber pasado allí la tarde.

-Que desconsiderada, Oba-chan…

-¡¿HAS DICHO ALGO, SAKURA?!

Y de nuevo, la electricidad volvió a fluir por su cuerpo. Se levantó a trompicones y se alejó de su antigua sensei poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas de inocencia.

-¡Y-ya me voy, Tsunade-sama! ¡Un placer haberla ayudado!

* * *

Sakura volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera. Las 10:38. La última vez que lo había mirado eran las 10:35. Y la vez anterior, las 10:34. Bueno, al menos cada vez lo miraba con menos frecuencia. Pero aún necesitaba ganar más tiempo. Aunque su turno había acabado a las siete de la tarde, Sakura había trasteado por el hospital hasta que llegase una hora segura. Una hora en la que fuese posible que llegase a casa y que su marido se encontrase durmiendo.

Las 10:39.

 _¡Por Kami-sama! ¡No voy a llegar a casa nunca!_

Se ducharía, así ganaría 10 minutos. Es más, podría lavarle el pelo, así conseguiría media hora más. Y quizás podría bajar al almacén y conseguir un nuevo uniforme, con eso tendría unos 10 minutos más. Y podría acercarse a la cafetería del hospital y pedirse un sándwich, eso ya son otros 10 minutos. Quince si se pedía algo para beber…

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza sobre el frío metal que constituía su taquilla.

 _Esto es absurdo._

Lloriqueó unos segundos más mientras tomaba el móvil del bolsillo de su bata. Allí estaba la razón por la que no podía volver a casa. Una foto tan tierna como extravagante. Una imagen que la hizo reír e inundó sus ojos con orgullo. Sasuke Uchiha como padre, en la faceta más familiar que ella había visto nunca, dándolo todo por la pequeña que llevaba su apellido.

Y, junto con la foto, un mensaje.

 _Si me hubieses pedido cien días de sueldo, te hubiese dado mil por esta foto ¡dattebayo!_

Justo en ese momento, gracias a Naruto, fue consciente de que iba a morir.

Había conseguido que un antiguo criminal de rango S llevase a su hija a nadar embutido en un bañador tan ridículo como pequeño, sin pensar si quiera en el terriblemente desfasado gorro de ducha. Y sin darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente ridículas que eran las clases de natación para bebés de Lee.

Se había metido con un vengador, alguien que había dedicado parte de su vida a perseguir un objetivo. Una persona a la que nada detenía si tenía un fin fijado.

 _No. Definitivamente no puedo volver a casa todavía. Las 10:43… Si me ducho ganaré media hora…_

Era casi medianoche cuando Sakura llegó por fin al umbral de su hogar.

Tomo aire y con todos sus sentidos de kunoichi abrió la cerradura. Con suaves pisadas, casi flotando sobre la madera, fue llegando a la cocina. Dejó su bolso y su abrigo encima de una silla y se permitió soltar de una vez todo el aire que llevaba consigo. Bien, de momento todo iba bien. Hasta se permitió el lujo de abrir la chirriante puerta del armario y tomar uno de los zumos de frutas de Sarada. Sentía la adrenalina en sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, se sentía eléctrica, a punto de reír de la emoción. Se sentía invicta.

- **Sa-ku-ra.**

-¡Ah!

El zumo resbaló de sus manos y bañó el suelo dejando que el aroma de diez plátanos perfumara el ambiente.

Sasuke elevó una de sus perfectas cejas y la miró divertido, llevando sus ojos al charco de la cocina.

-Me asustaste.- Dijo al recuperar el aliento. Se llevó una mano al corazón para comprobar que, al menos, seguía en el mismo sitio-. Lo recogeré ahora. No te esperaba despierto.

Algo parecido a una risa ronca surgió de la garganta de su marido. Ella rehusó comprobarlo e intentó no mirarle a la cara, pues sentía sus mejillas incendiadas al haber sido descubierta. Se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada un trapo de cocina.

-Déjalo, Sakura. Lo recogeremos mañana. Es demasiada _agua_ por hoy.

Intentó apretar con fuerza sus labios para que la carcajada que atesoraba no viese la luz. Sasuke estaba bromeando sobre _eso_. Sus opciones de encontrarle durmiendo y dejar correr aquel asunto se habían desvanecido.

Vale, puede que Sasuke quisiese jugar con ella. Muy bien, él podía divertirse tanto como quisiese, bastaba con que ella no le siguiese el juego y desviara la conversación.

Se giró y le regaló una sonrisa ingenua, como si no hubiese entendido la intención oculta de aquella frase.

-Iré a darle un beso a Sarada entonces.

Se aproximó a él en un par de pasos y al llegar a su altura, Sasuke le cerró el paso, convirtiendo su brazo en una cinta de policía. _NO PASAR. NO SALIR DE LA COCINA._

-Sarada no está.

-¿No está?

-No. Está durmiendo con Naruto.

-¿Con Naruto?

-Hmph.

-¿Y Naruto ha accedido sin problemas?

-Digamos que no tenía otra opción.

 _Baaaaaka, Naruto._

Vale, estaba claro, Sasuke lo sabía todo. Conocía la apuesta, sabía que todo lo estrafalario que le había ocurrido hoy había sido obra suya.

 _Muchas gracias, Naruto. Si muero hoy, te perseguiré por el resto de mis días. Maldeciré todo el ramen que te comas._

-¿Ocurre algo, Sa-ku-ra?

Ella se erizó entera. ¿Por qué estaba susurrando su nombre _así_? Como si masticara cada una de las sílabas, como si su nombre fuese un caramelo. Un golpe de calor que surgió de su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas volvieron a arder.

Sasuke veía todo aquello. Observaba las reacciones tan deliciosas que provocaba en su mujer. Desde el asombro al ser descubierta hasta los esfuerzos por controlar sus risas. Vio cómo tragaba saliva nerviosa y algo en él también se inquietó. Cientos de pequeños impulsos eléctricos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y él se situó más cerca de ella, a su espalda, cerrando el hueco entre su espalda y su pecho.

Sakura se estremeció al sentirle.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿ocurre algo? –Murmuró contra su cabello.

-No –consiguió decir-. Es solo que prefería que hubiese algún testigo.

Sasuke sonrió contra las hebras rosadas y tomó suavemente un par de mechones, masajeándolos y tratando de convertirlos en una larga trenza.

-¿Por? –Preguntó calma- ¿Has hecho algo malo?

Sakura volvió a tragar saliva mientras sentía cómo sus manos se movían con gentileza por su cabello. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué le estaba preguntando, ni sabía con certeza si seguía tratando de hacer que confesara su pequeña jugarreta. Sólo sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke tras el suyo. Y unos dedos que entrelazaban su largo cabello dibujando una trenza.

Le recogió el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y, cuando acabó, se acercó para besar allí donde antes no podía. Rozó con los labios ambos lados de su cuello y sonrió encantado cuando ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole más espacio con el que deleitarse. Así que inspiró hondo, tomó aire y decidió que mañana sería un buen día para continuar con la charla. Porque hoy, hoy había pensado en ella más minutos de los que tenía el día.

* * *

Se despertó cuando no acostumbraba, minutos más tarde que ella. Aún con los ojos entrecerrados adivinó la sonrisa que florecía en el rostro de su compañera de cama.

-¿Me has hecho algo hoy también? ¿Quizás me has depilado las cejas mientras dormía?

Las fuertes carcajadas de Sakura le hicieron acabar de despertarse. Sonrió a su vez mientras sentía como el colchón se movía al ritmo del abdomen de su esposa.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal lo pasaste ayer? –Preguntó ella cuando se recuperó. Valiente después de aquella noche, se incorporo sobre sus codos y le regaló el color verde que aportaba la luz faltante en aquel dormitorio blanco.

-No me tientes, Sakura. Lo de anoche no significa que te haya perdonado.

-Vaya… ¿Qué debería hacer para que me perdonaras? -Preguntó a la par que acariciaba tímidamente su brazo. Siguió así unos segundos más, hasta que alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Él por su parte dejó escapar un gruñido, fiel reflejo de su deseo interno. Aún así, esta vez no tenía tanta prisa como por la noche, podía disfrutar un poco más del agradable juego dialéctico que tenía ante sí.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? Deberías valorarme más, por lo visto soy muy popular entre las mujeres. Podría irme con otra.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y con quien te irás? Si se puede saber claro. ¿Con Megumi-san?

-¿Quién?

-Una mujer con los ojos color caramelo. Es agradable pero creo que es demasiado cotilla, quizás un poco farsante también…- Sasuke recordó vagamente dónde había visto antes unos ojos así. Los enmarcó en una cara redonda, con pequeñas arrugas que se dejaban ver bajo la gruesa capa de maquillaje. Y vio emanar de aquel cuerpo la mano que había "secuestrado" su propio brazo-. …Además, se está divorciando.

-No me extraña.

Sakura se sorprendió por la súbita interrupción y le miró de reojo.

-¿Me tengo que preocupar por algo?

-Puede…

Se complajo al ver la preocupación pintada en el rostro de Sakura. Le miraba fijamente, buceando de uno ojo a otro, como si así pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos. Y entonces volvió a reír alegremente sobre él.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Sabes? Por un momento me he preocupado sinceramente. Pero luego recordé que ibas vestido con aquel bañador y aquel gorro y…

Un nuevo ataque de risa se dejó oír en el dormitorio.

Sasuke la miró ligeramente molesto. Suspiró con desdén y se deshizo de las sábanas. Justo cuando posó los pies en el suelo sintió el cuerpo de Sakura envolver el suyo.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke, no te enfades.

-Hmph.

-Quizás me podrías enseñar algo de lo que aprendiste ayer.

Él se giró dentro de su abrazo y la miró.

-¿Me estás vacilando, **Sa-ku-ra?**

-¿No quieres darte un baño conmigo, **Sa-su-ke-kun?**

Por toda respuesta, él se inclinó ante ella y la tomó en brazos, como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-¡Ah espera! ¿No deberíamos ir antes por Sarada?

-Sarada pasará tres días en casa de su flamante tío.

-¿En serio?

La depositó en la bañera y el frío del mármol hizo contacto con su piel, estremeciendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se apuró en abrir el grifo y dejar que el agua caliente comenzara a inundar la estancia dónde pasarían toda la tarde.

-Es el castigo de Naruto –Explicó mientras tomaba una toalla y la acercaba al borde de la pila.

-¿Y cual es el mío?

Sakura había abierto un bote de gel y ahora una manada de pompas de jabón ocultaba el cuerpo que él había devorado la noche anterior.

-Tú… -Dejó caer la toalla en el suelo y apoyó peligrosamente los brazos a unos centímetros de donde Sakura descansaba la cabeza. Se introdujo lentamente en la bañera y acercó su cuerpo al suyo, donde siempre era recibido- Tú pasarás tres días a solas conmigo.

Sakura sonrió con malicia al sentir cómo el trabajado cuerpo de su esposo encajaba con el suyo.

-Vaya. ¿Eso quiere decir que el jueves volverás a ir tú al cursillo?

Y cuando las risas de Sakura comenzaban a salir de su boca, él calló su chiste con un beso.

* * *

C'est fini!

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, no me odiéis. Ya no voy a pedir disculpas por la tardanza porque ni me las merezco. Pero había prometido un capítulo más con Sarada asi que, listo!

Se que los últimos capítulos han sido más "dramáticos" pero quería acabar volviendo a los inicios, cuando las lágrimas eran de alegría. Espero que, aunque desde el punto de vista del contenido no haya tenido tanto peso, os hayáis reído un poco. Yo desde luego me lo he pasado genial jajajaja.

Ha sido un auténtico placer, sobretodo el pensar que habéis dedicado vuestros minutos a echarle un vistazo y a comentar. Siempre lo digo pero muchísimas gracias a todos.

¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos, **siempre**!


End file.
